Save the last dance for me
by Fan1977
Summary: How Klaus makes the city of New Orleans safe for his daughter. The incredible journey started with him being alone in it and then joined by some unexpected alliance. Read and find out who those alliances are. During this journey will he be able to find what he has been searching for 1000 years, an unconditional love, a family who is devoted to him, who accepts him no matter what ..
1. Chapter 1

How Klaus makes the city of New Orleans safe for his daughter. The incredible journey started with him being alone in it and then joined by some unexpected alliance. Read and find out who those alliances are. During this journey will he be able to find what he has been searching for 1000 years, an unconditional love, a family who is devoted to him, who accepts him no matter what, loyal friends.

Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2 Dealing with a Loss

Klaus entered the compound and goes into the sitting room and stops in track as he see Elijah hugging Hayley. He cleared his throat and then walked to the mini bar to pour himself a drink. Elijah and Hayley parted jerkily and looked at him. She walked to him and asks him "Has Rebekah taken her?"

"Yes love she is gone. She will be safe now that she is far away from here" Klaus told her and then leaves them alone.

Hayley turned towards Elijah and held his hands and asked him "Do you think Rebekah will keep her safe? Seeing how she hates Klaus right now"

Elijah freed one of his hand and touched her cheek and said "whatever difference Rebekah has with Niklaus she will protect your baby dearly"

Hayley's mind registered to what Elijah has said _"your baby"_ but she ignored it.

Hayley then said to Elijah "I am tired I think I will like to go and lie down for a while".

"Hayley" Elijah called her. He walked to her and said "I don't want you to be alone tonight"

Hayley looked at him and then nodded and outstretched her hand for him to hold.

Klaus spent the night pacing in his room thinking about how to clean up their mess. He wanted to just kill everyone but he needed a strategy to do that. Francesca and her brothers were if not equal then near equal to his strength with their hybrid like abilities. In the witches department only Davina was left alive as far as he knew. He knew crescent wolves and his own clan would be angry with him for ruining their plan. He wanted to just leave everything behind and go to Rebekah to his daughter but he had promised her that he would bring her back to him and to her mother and he was going to keep that promise. He could not take out the guilt in his heart for not saving her and for not saving her mother. The image of Monique cutting Hayley's throat kept on haunting him. He had been unable to look into her eyes ever since. He was supposed to protect her but he failed. He failed everyone. Elijah's words in the cemetery were going through his mind as if a tape is put on a replay mode.

Klaus got tired of pacing after a while and went to sleep.

He got up early in the morning and went out to meet Marcel before everyone got up.

Marcel was not up when Klaus reached his new place so Klaus sat down on an empty chair in his court yard of his new compound. Soon he got lost in his thoughts. He thought about Hope and how tiny she was in his arms and how much he loved her. He had to keep that love alive in him so as to know what he was fighting for. For her he was willing to do anything. He had never thought that there will be someone in his life for whom he would sacrifice even himself but for Hope he was willing to do that. He startled from his thoughts when he heard Marcel asking him "Klaus what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you to join forces with me to take down Francesca and her brothers"

"Klaus my friend, I know you are grieving but …."Marcel was saying when Klaus suddenly grabbed him from his neck and said "will you stand with me Marcel or not?"

Marcel looked into his murderous eyes and said "yes I will but what about Elijah. He does not like me and you know that."

"Elijah, I can handle him" Klaus smirked and left Marcel standing there.

He then went to the bayou to meet Jackson and form alliance with him. He saw Jackson sitting outside his hut. He went to him and told him a authoritatively"Jackson you will help me take down Francesca and her brothers"

Jackson looked up at him and asked "why would I do that? Your last plan failed so how can I be sure that this plan will not fail too?"

Klaus looked at him angrily for a couple of seconds and then he grabbed him by his neck with his hybrid agility that Jackson had no time to react. He looked into Jackson's eyes "You will help me if you don't want me to kill your pack Jackson".

He then pushed him on the ground and turned but then stopped and said cruelly "Just so that you know that your precious Hayley is a hybrid now because of Francesca's games and our daughter is dead"

Jackson got up massaging his neck and said in shocked voice "You are lying"

"Am I?" Klaus smirked and said sarcastically. He then turned to him "Go and ask Oliver than. He saw her body. Francesca's brother killed her"

Seeing the shock and disgust on his face gave some form of satisfaction to Klaus. He turned and left the bayou without waiting for an answer from him.

After getting into his car he sat there for a couple of minutes to catch his breath. Then he drove to the other side of bayou to talk to Carry. He got out of car and saw a couple of kids playing in the bayou. Looking at them suddenly reminded him of a small baby whom he had to send away so he ignored them and walked into the bayou. He yelled "Carry". A lot of women, children and men turned to look at him but after recognizing him they went on to do their tasks. After a couple of minutes he saw Carry coming to him.

"Klaus what happened?" Carry asked him

"What happened was that our plan failed. Francesca Correa turned out to be Guerrera wolves and they have taken our stones and now they are what we wanted to be. So now I am going to take them down"

Carry looked at his angry face and asked him "Do you think it is a good idea to start a fight with them when you child is just born?"

"My child died Carry. They killed her and now I am going to kill all of them" Klaus said coldly. Then he added ignoring Carry stunned expression "Will you join me or will I have to kill you too?"

"I will talk to them" He looked at the member of his pack "but I don't think that we should have an issue"

Klaus turned and walked towards home without waiting for a reply.

He stopped the car near Rousseau's. He got out and went inside. He saw Cami at the counter. He went to the counter and asked for a scotch. Cami turned to his voice and tried to smile but the smile didn't appear on Klaus's or Cami's face. She poured him the drink and turned but Klaus held her hand holding the bottle and took it from her. He started drinking straight from the bottle.

After half an hour of serving her customers Cami came to stand next to him and told him "I think you have had enough"

She gently took the bottle out of his hand which he noticed vaguely and said "I think you should go. Should I call Elijah because you cannot drive in this condition and I cannot leave right now?"

"I am fine Cami" Klaus said to her in a till slurry voice.

Cami sighed and looked at her wrist watch and after noticing that she had 15 more minutes left for her shift she decided to leave a bit early. She turned to her coworker Carly and said "Carly I am taking off a bit early, Can you lock up behind yourself"

She grabbed her purse and grabbed his arm and led him out of the bar. They got into his car with Cami in the driving seat and as she started the car she felt him fall on her shoulder and murmur "I don't want to go to compound. Can we go to your apartment?"

Cami looked at him sideways and realized that he is totally wasted. She hurt for him so she decided to take him to her apartment.

She half carried him up and after getting into her bed room she slumped him on the bed. Klaus fell on the bed and lost himself. He was gone within seconds, not even stirred when she took off his shoes and covered him by a blanket.

When he woke up next he saw her sleeping next to him. He got up alarmed and quickly got out of there without waking her up.

He got into his car trying to remember what happened last night but everything was so hazy now. He went to the compound.

* * *

_18 hours ago:_

Hayley woke up with a realization that someone is holding her from the back. The sunlight was coming into her room and from the clock on the wall she realized that they have slept through half the day. She turned around and sighed with relief when she realized that it was Elijah. Her movement caused him to stir and he opened his eyes.

As his gaze fell on her, he smiled. He then leaned in and kissed her slightly on her lips. Hayley kissed him back and stayed there for a bit and then she parted himself from him. She got out of bed and went to change her clothes. When she came out Elijah had gone from her room. She walked to the nursery and stood at the door for a couple of minutes looking inside and not daring to enter it. She then turned and walked out of the room.

She went down and sensed that the house is empty. Suddenly out of blue she thought about Klaus and wondered where he is? She had not seen him since yesterday. She was brought back from her thoughts by Elijah who asked her "I think you should drink some more"

He handed her a glass full of blood. Hayley looked at him and then at the glass and took it from him because she was feeling very hungry and the smell of the blood was very tempting to her. While she drank the blood, Elijah looked at her curiously. After she drank the glass, she handed him the empty glass.

"Now tell me how are you feeling?" Elijah asked her

"I am fine Elijah. We will find a way to bring her back" Hayley said to him.

"Yes we will" Elijah said. "I will do all in my power to bring your daughter back but first you need to adapt to your new abilities. I am a vampire so I can help you with the vampire abilities that a hybrid can have like listening, speed, sense of smell but other than I cannot help you. For that you will have to go to Niklaus. Speaking of which I will go and check him now"

Elijah walked into his room but he was not in there. He looked around trying to gauge the situation and then came down. "He is not in his room" Elijah said to Hayley

"May be he already gone to do something" Hayley said casually

Elijah looked at her in alarm. He knew that his brother is in a really vindictive mood right now and rightly so but when he is in that mood a lot of innocent lives face the consequence. He started pacing the room and then stopped. He looked at her and saw that she had her hands on her stomach and was staring in the empty space. He walked to her and sat next to her "Hayley" He called her but she was lost deep in thoughts so he shook her a little and said a little louder "hayley"

Hayley snapped out of her trance and said "Oh sorry, I don't know what I was thinking"

"So what is our plan about cleaning our mess?" Hayley asked him "and where is Klaus? He is supposed to be with us cleaning this mess right?"

Elijah looked at her with thoughtful expressions and took out his cell to call him. HE called Klaus and they heard his cell ringing. Both of them looked at each other and then walked up to where the sound was coming from. The cell was in his room. Elijah picked up his cell and looked at Hayley. Elijah knew his brother better than Hayley so he thought that he might be up to something that he shouldn't be.

He brushed past Hayley and walked out "Where are you going?" Hayley asked

"Going to check on Niklaus and making sure that he is not doing anything that he is not supposed to"

Elijah went to Rousseau's but he didn't find him there so he went back to the compound. That was the only place that Elijah could think of for Klaus to go in this state.

Hayley went to her room and laid down on the bed waiting for him to come back. She closed her eyes and suddenly a vague image into his mind_. _

_Someone is cradling some one in his lap. She walked in and sees a girl lying in a man's arm. She tries to look at the man's face but she cannot but from the shaking of his body she can see that he is crying and then she sees the girl on his lap. It is her and her throat is slit"_

She screamed and got up.

She went to the nursery, stood there just staring into the empty nursery. She didn't realize how long she stood there and then startled at the sound behind her. She turned and saw Elijah standing there. From the dark outside she realized that it is already night. _'How the day has gone by?'_ she thought

Elijah walked in her room and stood next to her leaning against the nursery door. He looked the empty crib and the chair and the toys and the chandelier and the window. It was just a couple of days ago that she had kissed him for the first time. He turned towards her and leaned in and kissed her on her lips. Hayley hesitated at first and then let go. She kissed him back and after a couple of seconds she parted with him. She touched her lips and then allowed herself to be engulfed in his open arms.

"I am really tired. I think I will like to sleep" Hayley said

"Okay" Elijah removed some hair strands from her face and asked "Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes" Hayley looked and him and said shyly.

Hayley got under the cover with Elijah next to her. He held her from her back. Hayley shivered at his touch and then turned towards him. She was so close to him that their lips were almost touching and then out of blue she pulled back and closed her eyes. She didn't know that she was crying until Elijah wiped her cheeks.

"Shhh. Go to sleep everything will be okay. Go to sleep" He said t her

Hayley kept her eyes closed and in no time she was asleep.

When she woke up he was still next to her. Hayley gently touched his hair which woke him up. He lifted himself up on his elbow and give her a smile. He got out of the bed and brushed the creases on his suit in which he had slept in and then with smile he left her room.


	3. Chapter 3 Old friend and New Enemies

Klaus entered the compound and without looking at anything he went straight to his room. He fell down on his bed without changing his clothes. He was still confused about what had happened with Cami. Cami was and will always be his friend and he didn't want to make the situation complicated. He at last fell asleep.

When he woke up next time it was already midday so he got up, changed his clothes and went to the study. As he entered he stopped seeing Elijah and Hayley in lip lock situation. He felt as if someone had punched in his stomach. He knew that Elijah was falling for Hayley but he had no idea that they were already involved. He turned and left the room without them realizing that he had witnessed them.

He started pacing in the court yard. The image was not leaving his mind so he left the compound. He went to Rousseau's and asked for a drink. Cami was not in the bar. After a couple of glasses he decided to get up and do something.

He was walking down the street to his car when he saw Francesca. Seeing her reminded Klaus of her deception so he whooshed to her. Francesca smirked at him. One of her brother stepped up and tried to stop Klaus. Klaus shifted his gaze from Francesca to him and smiled coldly. He then jabbed the man in his chest with the speed of the light and took his heart out. He showed the heart covered in the blood to Francesca who was just staring at him with open mouth and dropped it. He then grabbed her from her neck and said in clenched teeth "You are the reason I lost my daughter and Hayley is a hybrid. I will not kill you until I have killed all your loved ones" He then lets her go by pushing her away from him. He bent down and cleaned his hands with the death wolf's clothes and walked away.

Hayley and Elijah were sitting in the study when suddenly Hayley asked Elijah "Where is Klaus? I have not seen him for two days"

Elijah looked at her in surprise and said "I have no idea. I have checked him everywhere. His cell phone is in his room"

"Oh I didn't realize that you guys were worried about me" Klaus said leaning against the study door. He smirked when he saw both of them jump up.

"Where have you been brother?" Elijah asked him.

Klaus noticed Hayley looking at him. He looked at Elijah and said "drinking"

"You were drinking when you should be doing something about …" Elijah angrily asked him

"About what Elijah?" Klaus asked angrily "kill the witches, they are already dead so what should I do?"

When Elijah is quiet he asked him again "Tell me" but when Elijah is still quiet he went to the table and pour himself a glass of scotch.

HE then turned towards both of them and gulped it down and asked "What have you two been doing?" and then gulped the drink down.

Elijah looked at Hayley who is eyeing Klaus angrily and then out of blue she yelled at him "we were not doing anything but at least we were not drinking trying to ignore the situation"

"Yes love, I can see that" Klaus looked at her for a second and then said sarcastically and then added in a much calmer voice. "It seems that you are coping well with your transition and all. Thanks to Elijah" Klaus lifted a glass in toast to Elijah.

Elijah narrowed his eyes and looked at his brother. He could see that his brother is hurting and he was trying to hide his feelings by being cruel. He then turned to Hayley who was clenching her fist and said "Hayley calm down. I think we need to sit down and chalk out our plan to take down our enemies"

Klaus and Hayley were glaring each other and then Klaus turned away and sat down on the couch.

Looking at Hayley reminded Klaus of his failure in protecting her_. 'Will I ever get over it?'_ Klaus thought.

Hayley took a deep breath and thought _'will he ever help me bring our daughter back?'_ and sat next to Elijah on the couch which brought a sarcastic smile on Klaus's lips. Hayley ignored it whereas Elijah didn't notice it.

"So I have been thinking about taking the Guerrera wolves down and for that we need alliance with someone. We can take them out but I am not sure how many are there and what are their new powers like" Elijah said to them.

He turned to Hayley and said "I think Jackson can be our ally. Do you think that you can persuade him to be our partner?"

Klaus hid his smile in his glass and waited for Hayley's reply "yes, I will talk to him"

Hayley looked at her empty hands and then got up after a couple of minutes of silences and said "I will be back in a minute"

Klaus looked at Elijah and then after a second's thought he got up and went to her in his vamp speed and said "Hayley, I will get her back. I promise"

He then turned without listening to anything she had to say and left the compound.

Klaus went to Jackson and told him not to tell anyone of their alliance deal not even Elijah. He then went to Carry and told him the same thing. After the incidences of past couple of weeks he was going to keep everything close to his chest. He was feeling really stupid about trusting every one about his plans and look what it had done to him and everyone he had started to care about.

Klaus entered the compound and brushed past Hayley who was coming down the stairs into his room. He picked up his brush and started to paint on a blank canvas. After half an hour of painting, a picture had started to appear on the blank canvas, a women sitting on a rocking chair with a baby in her arm. He stopped when he realized what he is making. He put the brush down and stepped back stunned at Hayley and his daughter's painting. He took the canvas off and put it in the corner of his room facing the wall. He then turned and sat on the sofa chair and picked up the book on his bed side table. He was unable to get into it so he left the compound and went to the Rouseau's. Cami was serving drinks. She smiled at him and asked him what he wanted to drink.

Klaus said "stotch"

"Make that double" a voice sounded from the door.

Klaus turned towards the voice and got up. In his wildest imagination he had not thought about seeing him here. He walked up to Stefan Salvatore and put his hand on his shoulder and led him to the bar stool. Cami put the drinks in front of them and smiled at Stefan.

"So what brings you here Stefan… to New Orleans?" Klaus gulped his drink down and asked him.

Stefan looked at Klaus. There is something different about him. Stefan picks up his drink and sips it and scans the room "brings back old memories"

"When was it?" Klaus asked him without looking up from his drink

"In 1942. Damon" he gulped his drink down "sired a girl here and he didn't realize it" He laughed at the memory "and then a couple of years ago when we suspected that Elena is sired to him we came here to check out and it turned out that the girl was still counting the bricks of New Orleans as Damon had told her to do in 1942"

That brought up a smile on Klaus's face and he looked at Stefan. Stefan laughed too but he realized that the smile has not reached Klaus's eyes.

"Where is your diabolical brother then?" Klaus lifted his glass in toast to Stefan

Stefan kept quiet for a while and then said looking down at his glass and gulping it "He is gone. He is gone with Bonnie when other side went away"

Klaus looked at his expressions and then realized that Stefan is not joking. He put his hand on his shoulder and said "I am sorry for your loss. I know how much you cared about your brother" then he raised his glass again and said "To our losses"

Stefan gulped his drink down and asked him "Our losses? What have you lost?"

Cami came in and asked Stefan "Do you want any more?"

Before Stefan could say anything Klaus moved his glass a bit so that Cami can pour drink in his glass but Cami said "You have had enough for today. Go home Klaus"

Stefan looked at her with an amused expressions and out of blue an image of a girl with long blond hair came into his mind who would stop him from drinking a lot too. He looked up and realized that Klaus has gotten up. "Where are you staying?" Klaus asked him

"Nowhere. I just got here" Stefan said

"Come to my house then" Klaus said and walked to the door but staggered. Stefan quickly held him by his arm before Cami could do anything

Klaus looked over his shoulder towards Cami and said "I am okay _Love_" he pried his arm from Stefan's grip and left.

Stefan looked at Cami who was staring at Klaus and then shrugged. He followed him to his car and soon they were driving towards the compound.

It was a wonder to Stefan that Klaus could drive the car seeing how drunk he was. He got out of the car when it stopped. Stefan looked up at his compound and walked in with him. He looked around the court yard and his eyes fell on the big M on the wall, they traveled to the balconies, the big court yard and then turned to the voice

"Where have you…"

Hayley stopped when he saw Stefan standing there.

Stefan looked at Klaus and then Hayley and then back at Klaus questioningly "Stefan you remember Hayley right? Hayley you remember Stefan right? Stefan is here for a few days"

Hayley nodded at Stefan who pursed his lips and nodded and wondered what is she doing here but then Elijah came out and stopped when he looked at Stefan.

Elijah looked at Klaus and realized that he is drunk. He sighed and then walked to Stefan and said "welcome to New Orleans Stefan. Where is Damon?"

Stefan looked at Klaus who shrugged and then at Elijah. Elijah raised his eyebrows and said "I am so sorry to hear about it. What happened?"

"The other side brother. It is gone" Klaus said and sat on the chair in the court yard. "That means that our father is also gone. Cheers"

"What is wrong with you?" Hayley snapped at him

"I am drunk love" Klaus said "did you guys have a good time when I was gone?"

Hayley angrily lunged at him but Elijah held her back. Klaus laughed and looked at Stefan who was looking at them with confusion and said "welcome to complications"

Before Hayley knew her fangs are out and veins appear under her eyes. Elijah still had her arm in his hand. Klaus looked at the change and stood up slowly. Whereas Stefan looked at her in shock. "Good job little wolf, you are learning to adapt to your new form" Klaus said to her very softly and then smiled at her and left.

Hayley growled at him but then calmed down and went back to her normal form. She pried herself from Elijah and went upstairs to her room.

Elijah sighed and rubbed his hand at the back of his neck and turned to Stefan who was looking at everything with shocked expression.

Stefan looked at him and asked "When did she…."

"A couple of days ago" Elijah said with a sigh and then added "I presume that you are going to be living with us. Let me show you your quarters"

Stefan looked at him and realized that Elijah was looking tired. HE nodded and followed Elijah as he was walking towards the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4 Taking action

It was near dawn and he was not able to sleep. He kept thinking of Hayley turning and he kept thinking of Monique cutting her throat. The guilt and the anger were eating him from inside. He knew that Hayley didn't like hybrids and now she was one of them. He never thought about her turning to a hybrid- an abomination as per his father. He rubbed his hands at the back of his neck to relieve the tension he had been carrying since that awful day. He then sat on his bed and fell backwards and in no time he was asleep.

Hayley was pacing her room unable to sleep. She had lost it today on Klaus. He was acting like such a jerk. She tried to calm herself down but her emotions were really getting out of control and she felt like as if someone is strangling her. She walked to the door, opened it and went out. After half an hour she was walking on the streets aimlessly when she heard some humans. She turned around but she could not see anyone. She tried to listen to where the sound was coming from. It sounded that someone was very near her. She then spotted some guys very far away walking towards her. She can hear them talking from her newly enhanced hybrid hearing. "Hey check out that chick" one of them was saying.

Hayley smiled and thought "perfect"

She continued walking towards him with hands crossed behind her back. The guys reached her. There were four of them. One of them was really big and bald whereas the rest of the three were average size men. They stopped right in front of her and smirked at her. One of them said to her "Where are you going sweetheart?"

The other two walked around her and came to her back .Hayley kept looking at the one who had talked to her and then before those men could say anything she turned herself and her fangs came out and the veins under her eyes popped out and she jumped at that man. She bit him in the neck and started feeding on him. The other three screamed and yelled and became panicked. She threw the man on one side and then attacked the other three. Soon there were four bodies lying on the ground listless. Hayley got up from the crouching position from over the guy she was feeding on and cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand and started walking back to the compound after giving them one look.

She entered the compound just a little after 2 in the morning. She went into her room and went to sleep in her bed in the same bloodied clothes. When she woke up it was already 10 am from the clock on the wall. She got up and went to the bathroom to change and then gasped when she looked down at her clothes. They were all covered in blood. She quickly took them off and took a long shower to wash away all the dried blood from her hands and hair. After coming out she put the clothes in the hamper and changed into something comfortable and went down.

Stefan slept through the night after a long time actually for the first time ever since Damon had gone. HE got up and went down after freshening himself up. He looked around and then followed the voices. He entered the study and saw Elijah and Hayley standing close to each other. He cleared his throat

Hayley jumped back suddenly which brought a smile on Stefan's lips.

"You have a really nice house Elijah" Stefan said to Elijah and walked to the wall and looked at the paining.

"So Stefan up for some fun today" Everyone turned towards the door where Klaus was leaning against the door. Klaus looked at Hayley and his eyes suddenly narrowed but then he looked away towards Stefan.

Stefan looked at Elijah and Hayley, shrugged and then nodded.

Klaus turned and then stopped and looked at Hayley directly and said "Her name is Hope". He just stayed there to register the realization hit her and then turned and left. Stefan looked back just in time to see tears falls from Hayley's eyes and her hand on her mouth. He looked at Elijah in bewilderment but Elijah seemed to be lost in thoughts too.

"Stefan coming or planning to stand there for whole day?" Klaus called him with annoyance.

They got into Klaus's car. After a couple of minutes of silence Stefan turned to him and asked him "who is Hope?"

He saw Klaus's grip on the steering wheel tighten but he didn't answer.

"What is going on here Klaus?" Stefan asked him "You, Elijah and Hayley all are looking really tense and how did Hayley turn into a hybrid. Wasn't she a werewolf?"

Klaus stopped the car and looked at Stefan and asked him "How are you going to get Damon back Stefan?"

Stefan looked at him for a second and then shook his head and said "I don't know. The other side is gone. Bonnie is gone. I was wondering if there is a witch here who can help me"

Klaus laughed and said cynically "Yes there is a witch here but I cannot promise if she will help you or not when she knows that you are associated to me or a vampire"

"Okay why? What have _you_ done to her?" Stefan asked sarcastically

"I killed her first love and then I bit her friend" Klaus said carelessly starting the car again.

"So you have been busy" Stefan said sarcastically

"More than you can imagine" Klaus said under his breath.

Klaus stopped the car in front of a big mansion and then looked at Stefan who is looking at him questioningly "are you ready for some action?"

Stefan looked at him without saying anything. Klaus got out of the car and said "Just don't get bitten. Werewolves bites are lethal to vampires if you remember"

"We are fighting werewolves but why?" Stefan said.

"Because I need to kill a few before the next full moon" Klaus said to him while walking to the front door.

He pressed the bell and then stepped back with hands folded on the front while Stefan just looked at him with shock. Before he could say anything the door opened and a man saw them. He suddenly turned which took Stefan by surprise. Before he could do anything the man jumped at Klaus who punched him in his stomach throwing him at a distance. Klaus then walked to him but the man was up on his feet. Klaus grabbed him by his neck using his hybrid speed and then with the other hand pulled his heart out. He turned back to Stefan who was still looking at everything with shocked eyes. He smiled at Stefan and dropped the body on the ground.

"Behind you" Klaus said but before Stefan turned he was jumped on. Stefan twisted and picked the man up by grabbing him from the shirt's front. He threw him over his shoulder. He turned but the man was faster than he had expected. His eyes had turned yellow and the fangs were out. Stefan had just seen someone do that earlier that day so he stepped back calmly and got ready for the man to attack him. The man stared at him for a second and then attacked Stefan. Stefan dodged him and then turned quickly and took out his heart like Klaus had done a couple of seconds ago. Stefan dropped the heart in his hand and turned to Klaus who was smiling at him with contend expressions.

"Okay now let's go" Klaus said but then he stopped and went to the dead bodies of the guys they had just killed and checked their hands and pockets and then he took off their rings.

"NO, first you tell me what that was?" Stefan asked him

"Not now Stefan" Klaus said with tired voice. Suddenly he got tired. The fatigue and the emotions were taking a toll on him after all.

Stefan scared at him for a while and then shrugged and walked towards the car. He felt a bit light. He had not felt this light ever since Damon had gone. He felt energetic and somehow relieved.

"I will appreciate it if you don't tell Elijah or Hayley about this" Klaus said to him while getting into the car.

Stefan looked at him with surprised expressions and then nodded.

They drove back to French Quarter when suddenly Klaus stopped the car and said "I will be back in a minute" He got out of the car and went into Rousseau's.

Stefan got out of the car too and started looking around the street. People were walking on the street without any care. They were laughing, musicians were play live music. Some palm readers were reading palms. He walked towards them and stood near one of the table to look at the lady reading the palm of a young man. Then suddenly his eyes fell on a wall where there were a lot of pictures and flower on the ground. He walked towards it and looked at the names. It looked like some sort of memorial wall. Then suddenly his eyes caught it.

**"****Baby Mikealsons"**

He stood there and gaped at it when he realized someone standing next to him. He shifted his gaze from the plaque on the wall and turned to Klaus who was staring at it

"Who is this?" Stefan asked him

Klaus just stared at the plaque for a while and then said "Hope" and then left and went to his car. The drive home was really quiet because Stefan knew that there is no point in asking him. He made a mental note of asking Elijah.

They entered the compound and Klaus went into the study with Stefan following him. He stopped when he entered the study because Elijah had engulfed Hayley in his arms. Elijah's back was towards them so he couldn't see them but Hayley could. Seeing Klaus Hayley suddenly detangled herself from Elijah. Elijah turned and looked at him and asked "Where did you go Niklaus?" and then he added a bit aggressively "We have a lot to do so you need to snap out of it whatever you are going through"

Stefan half expected Klaus to say something but he was glaring at Hayley who was avoiding his eyes contact.

Klaus shifted his gaze to Elijah and said "What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking that we; Hayley, you and I should go and talk to Jackson to see how can he be of assistance?"

"Fine" Klaus said and sat on the couch. He then leaned over and poured himself a drink. Stefan looked at him but he was lost in thoughts.

When he didn't show any indication of leaving, Hayley snapped at Elijah and said "I think we should go then" and then without waiting for a reply she left.

Elijah looked at Klaus who was still lost in thoughts and shook his head. Then he said to Stefan "Keep an eye on my brother and see to it that he does not leave the compound"


	5. Chapter 5 Cleanup mission

Hayley and Elijah drove in silence to the bayou. Elijah looked at her but she was gazing out of the window. Elijah puts one hand on her hand and squeezes it. Hayley turned towards him and smiled sadly.

They reached the bayou and got out of Elijah's car. Hayley saw Jackson walking towards them. He smiled at Hayley and hugged her. Then he held her hands and said "I am so sorry for your loss. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Hayley smiled sadly at Jackson and said "Promise me that you will help us take the Guerrera wolves down"

Jackson looked at her sad face and then nodded thinking about his alliance with Klaus. Hayley hugged him again. Elijah looked at them with narrowed eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Jackson. He gently detangled himself from her and stepped back.

Hayley looked at him for one last time and then left.

Back in the compound at last Klaus came out of his thoughts and said "So you want to meet Davina?"

When Stefan just looked at him, he said "l will give you her address because if she sees you with me she will not help you"

Klaus gave him the address of the witch yard and then went to his room without waiting for a response from him. He picked up a paint brush and started painting on an empty canvas. After one hour when he stood and looked at the painting. He was stunned to see that it was of a baby lying in the crib. He took it off the aisle with frustration and put it with the other painting in the corner of the room.

HE turned towards the door when he heard a sound. He looked up and saw Stefan standing there. "So what happened?" Klaus asked him lying down on his bed

"She said that she cannot do anything" Stefan said with frustration.

"Well may be you can find someone else to do it for you. I am sure you will find someone" Klaus said with his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Stefan walked in his room and sat down on the sofa chair. Suddenly they heard voices so he got up and left his room. He was walking out of room when he bumped into Hayley who was going to her room. Hayley smiled at him and passed him. Stefan went down to the study and saw Elijah standing here looking out of the window.

"Elijah what happed? Did you guys get to do what you were doing?" Stefan asked him

"Yes Stefan. Thank you. Will you like to have a drink?" Elijah turned and asked him.

Stefan looked at his tired face and then nodded. Elijah poured him a drink and then handed it over to him and asked "How is Niklaus?"

Stefan looked at him and said "something is off about him. He seemed to be lost today. I was out in the afternoon so I don't know what he has been doing?" Stefan sipped his drink

"He is grieving" Elijah said

Stefan asked him "Grieving for what?" and then he joked "He is Klaus what can he grieve about?"

He took another sip and chocked on it when he heard Elijah low voiced response "Loss of his daughter"

Stefan slowly put the drink down and the image of "**_baby Mikaelsons_**" came in his mind.

"Hope?" Stefan asked almost in a whisper.

Elijah nodded rubbing his eyes. "She died a couple of hours after her birth a few days ago"

Stefan gasped and asked "but how can he have kids? He is a hybrid"

"It is his werewolf side which caused him to procreate" Elijah told him

"And Hayley?" Stefan asked him pointing upstairs

"The mother" Elijah said and then he got up and walked to the window and continued "The witches of New Orleans and the Guerrera werewolves wanted her death so they conspired against us and killed her after Hayley gave her birth. Niklaus couldn't stop anything. Hayley was killed with the baby's blood in her system and she came back as hybrid. Niklaus saw everything and I think it has been haunting him. I am afraid that he might go into his vicious mood and go on a killing spree in New Orleans"

Before Stefan could stop himself he said "and you blame him for wanting everyone dead?"

Elijah turned to him and said "No, I don't blame him I will not let him go blind by his revenge seeking behavior that innocents suffer his wrath".

"You are telling me all this so that I keep an eye on him" Stefan said

"Yes Stefan" Elijah turned towards him and said.

Stefan looked at him and after a couple of seconds he nodded and said "I will try to contain him but you know that Klaus cannot be contained. And on a personal note if he burns the city I wouldn't mind" he put his glass and went to his room.

Elijah sighed and then walked upstairs to his room. He stopped outside Hayley's room and then entered it. He saw her sleeping on her bed. He walked up to it and stood there for a while. Then he bend down and touched some strands of her hair and then left the room.

Klaus got up early next morning. From the silence in the house he knew that no one is up so he got up and quickly changed his clothes. He had an agenda in his mind so he left his room and was about to leave the house when he heard someone "going somewhere?"

He turned to Stefan and said "you are up early. I thought vampires sleep late into the day"

"You are a hybrid too. What are you doing up so early?" Stefan asked him

"I have some business to attend to and I prefer to do it before Elijah gets wind of it" Klaus said

"Want some company?" Stefan asked him

Klaus looked at him with suspicion and then laughed "Elijah told you to keep an eye on me right?"

When Stefan didn't say anything, he advanced to him and asked him aggressively "and did he tell you why I need to have an eye on me?"

Stefan looked into his eyes and realized how broken he was at the moment and then nodded. He said "I am s…"

"Don't you dare complete that sentence Stefan! She is gone and that is all and I couldn't do anything to stop any of it" Klaus growled and then turned and left the compound without looking back or realizing that Stefan has followed him.

He got into his car and took a breath to calm himself down when the passenger door opened and Stefan got in

"What are you doing here Stefan?" Klaus asked him "Don't you have a brother to resurrect?"

"Yes I have. Elena, Caroline are working on it. I thought I would find something in New Orleans. I am working on it but while I can't do anything about that, I can help you get your revenge. Can't I?" Stefan sat in his seat and said calmly.

Klaus looked at him for a while and then started his car. Stefan asked him after a quiet moment "So who are we killing today?"

Klaus laughed at that and said "Guerra wolves. Until they are finished, I will not kill Francesca and I need to kill her"

"Why?" Stefan asked

Klaus answered aggressively "She handed over Hayley to Genevieve, another witch, which led her to die and came back as a hybrid. She was murdered by the witches just after she gave birth to our daughter and I couldn't do anything to protect her"

He got lost in that terrible memory and didn't see Stefan flinch. He continued "and now I want revenge"

Stefan knew now is not the right time to talk to him so he kept quiet. Klaus stopped the car at Marcel's new place and got out. Stefan followed him looking around at the place. Klaus entered the warehouse and saw Marcel sitting with Josh. Josh suddenly got up from his chair and whooshed out. Stefan looked at that with amusement and looked at Klaus who shrugged and smirked.

"Marcel this is Stefan. Stefan, Marcel" Klaus introduced them and went on to the table to pour himself a drink.

He turned just in time to see Marcel and Stefan shook hands. "So Marcel I have come to find out about Francesca's hiding places seeing that you _were the_ _king_ of the French Quarter and what not"

Marcel flinched at that and unconsciously squeezed Stefan's hand just before letting him go which surprised Stefan and he picked on the hot issue lingering in the atmosphere. He smiled quietly and walked up to Klaus who gestured him to pour a drink for himself too.

"Francesca and her brothers normally hang out in her Palace Royale casino" Marcel told him.

"So what are we waiting for?" Klaus said. He put his glass down and was leaving with Stefan when Marcel said "I will come with you"

Klaus looked at him in surprise and then nodded.

They drove in silence to Palace Royale Casino which was not too crowded at this time of the day so they marched in. One of the guy on the near a slot machine Klaus recognized to be Francesca's brother. He whooshed to him and grabbed him by his neck and before the man could do anything Klaus had his fangs out and sunk into man's neck. He detangled him from the man and then punched into his chest and took out his heart. He turned towards Stefan and Marcel with a satisfied smirk on his face and realized that they were still rooted on the spot they were standing a couple of seconds ago.

Then they saw two men advancing towards them. Their fangs were out, their eyes were yellow. Klaus gestured Stefan and Marcel to take those men with a smirk on his face. He then turned and sat on the stool to see the fight.

Stefan took one step back to get himself ready for the fight and ducked when the man advancing towards him jumped at him. He turned and made a hole in the man's back and took out his heart and threw it on the ground. He looked at Klaus who was looking at him with proud expressions on his face and then he walked to him and sat down next to him while cleaning his hand on the counter top.

Marcel looked at the man advancing towards him and turned. His fangs were out. He jumped at the man before he could go anything. They both fell on the ground with the man under Marcel. Marcel punched him on his face and then got up.

"What is he doing?" Stefan asked Klaus

Klaus smirked and said "he wants to prolong the fight. He is enjoying himself"

He leaned back against the bar and looked at Marcel without actually looking at him. He mind got lost again with the image of his child in his arms and the promise he had made to her.

Marcel stood back and gave the man a chance to get up. The man jumped onto his feet and glared at Marcel and then pounced at him. Marcel raised his hand and threw him to one side and laughed. He then walked to him and picked him up by grabbing him from his neck and threw them on some machines. Marcel waited until the man was back on his feet and as he attacked Marcel again he outstretched his hand and pulled out his heart and threw it on the ground. He turned to Klaus and saw that he is lost somewhere.

Stefan could feel that Klaus was not with them from the lack of reaction at the end of the fight. He looked at Marcel who had a satisfied expression on his face. Marcel bent down and cleaned his bloody hands with the clothes of the werewolf he had just killed and smiled at Stefan. He said to him casually "Okay good start of the day. I am all hyped up now. Let us go and celebrate by drinking"

Stefan patted Klaus on his shoulder bringing him back to present.

Klaus looked up and saw that Marcel had killed the last man too. He got up and went to them and took off their rings and left the casino while Stefan and Marcel followed him.


	6. Chapter 6 Confrontation

Klaus, Marcel and Stefan were sitting drinking in the Rousseau's when Klaus sensed her. He turned and saw Hayley entering the bar with Elijah holding her arm. Hayley's eyes scanned the bar and then spotted him. She unconsciously freed herself from Elijah and walked towards him

"You are in trouble" Marcel said under his lip while sipping his drink.

Stefan smiled. He was really feeling relaxed after the incidence of the two weeks ago. He still had that mission in his mind but right now he was focused on helping Klaus. _'How long can it take to take a couple of wolves down'_ he thought

"Klaus" Hayley yelled at him

"Hello love" he picked up his glass but Hayley angrily took it out of his hand and threw it on the wall. Everything suddenly went quiet in the bar. Klaus got up angrily and faced her and looked into yellow eyes. She did not know when but he had turned. She grabbed him from his shirt front and pushed him against the table

"Hayley" Elijah called her in utter shock

"You stay out of it Elijah. This is between him and me and if anyone came between us I will kill them" she turned and yelled at Elijah showing him her fangs.

Cami assessed the situation and said to all her customer "Go, leave"

Elijah turned quickly and said in a loud voice "stop" he walked to the front of the bar and said "You will forget everything you saw in here"

For a second everyone looked dazed and then as if they have come out of their trance. They started talking to each other without giving a second glance at Klaus or Hayley who still was holding him from his shirt front. And then the bar started getting empty

Klaus laughed at Hayley and said "Relax love. You have to be slow with me… not too aggressive"

Hayley growled at him and pushed him hard against the table which broke with the strength with which she had thrown him and then she kneeled over him and hissed "You were supposed to bring her back remember. What have you done except for drinking with your buddies here ever since?"

Klaus looked into her eyes and saw the extreme sadness even in those yellow eyes and said "Hayley…"

"No, I don't want to listen to anything you have to say. You promised me when we were going to give her away" She said, her voice breaking

He felt her grip loosening and his stomach tightening. He reached out absently and touched her cheek. At his touch Hayley startled and looked up into his eyes again and then she got up and left the bar without looking at anyone.

Klaus stayed there for a couple of seconds with hands on his forehead and then he got up and left the bar too aggressively brushing Elijah aside when he tried to stop him.

"What is going on?" Marcel asked stunned Elijah and then turned to Stefan who just shrugged.

Elijah looked at Marcel in anger and said "Niklaus is being Niklaus. He needs to step up and solve the problem but he is drinking and all being merry and doing nothing"

"But…" Marcel started but then he stopped because apparently Elijah had no idea that his little brother is on his own mission.

Marcel looked at Cami who was speechless throughout the scene and then he looked at Stefan who just pursed his lips and shrugged. He then walked out of the bar.

Elijah looked at Stefan and asked him "Where have you guys been since morning?"

Stefan was about to say something when he notice a woman in grey suit entering the bar. Cami gasped. Elijah turned and saw Francesca Correa standing there smiling.

"I am impressed Mr. Mikaelsons you have managed to take out four of my guys in just two days very impressive" she then got serious and said "But the fun time is over now. If anyone of my brothers are attacked again. I will retaliate in ways that you don't want to know"

Elijah is so surprised at her words that he is lost for words. Before he can say anything she turned and left. Elijah turned to Stefan who shrugged and started to leave the bar. Elijah held him by his arm and asked "Is my brother behind this?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Stefan said with annoyance.

He pried his arm free and then left. Elijah stood there thinking _'have I misjudged my brother again?'_

He then left for the compound.

Meanwhile Klaus got out of the bar and then looked around but he couldn't see Hayley anywhere. He wanted to follow her but he didn't trust his feelings right now. He knew that Elijah will eventually go after her so he went to the bayou to meet Jackson.

Jackson walked towards him and said "Hayley and Elijah were here and they wanted my alliance. Why don't you want them to know about our deal?"

"Because I have my reasons Jackson" Klaus said harshly and then he added "I need to find out how many of Francesca Correa's people have the ring's abilities. Can you do that for me?"

Jackson looked at him and then nodded. Klaus turned and went to the compound. The court yard was empty so he went to his room.

He picked up his paint brush and started to brush on an empty canvas. He didn't realize what he was painting until he stared at the face of three wolves. By the look of it two were big and one was a baby wolf. He got so frustrated that he threw his brush in the cup and went to lie on his bed.

As he laid on his bed he heard her crying. He wanted to go to her but he didn't. He laid there and listen to her crying softly and then he couldn't take it. He got up from his bed and took a few steps to go to her room when he heard him

"Hayley, you need to stop crying" Elijah was saying to him.

Klaus came back and sat on his bed again

"What are we going to do? He is such an ass. We need to be together for us to get her back" Hayley said to Elijah

"I know Hayley but I think …" Elijah said to her and then there was silence. Klaus could hear them kissing. He tried to block his ears but it seemed as if the sounds were making holes into every barrier he put there to penetrate into his mind.

"Elijah I… can you…" he heard Hayley say. He suddenly jumped up from her bed and whooshed out of compound. Once outside he took a breath of relief and stood there for a second to catch his breath which he had not realized was caught somewhere.

He sat in his car and drove ideally in the city. At last he got tired of all that driving, he stopped on Bourbon Street and after parking his car he went into a music club 'Bourbon street music club'.

He sat in a dark corner listening to jazz when he sensed someone. He turned and saw Oliver sitting a couple of seat away. He got up quickly and went to Oliver and sat next to him. Oliver was so absorbed in the music that he didn't realize that someone is sitting with him. He got startled when he heard his whisper "so this is what you do after killing an innocent child?"

Oliver spun around and on seeing Klaus he started to get up but Klaus pulled him back by grabbing him from his neck. "Not so quick. I want to know how many of Francesca's men have the ring including you and her"

Oliver tried to free himself but Klaus's grip was really strong so he said "10 as far as I know"

"And how many stones did she have?" Klaus asked through clenched teeth

"Twelve" Oliver said in pained voice

"Good. Was that so difficult?" Klaus said with satisfied voice and then leaned in and said in his ear in a whisper "You and her will be the last Oliver"

Oliver looked at him but he was gone.

He entered the compound hoping that everything had settled down. He went into the study gingerly hoping that he didn't have to face any awkward situations. Elijah was standing near the window looking out.

Elijah sensed him. He said without turning towards him "You are back brother. How many died today?"

Klaus looked at his back and then laughed "Noble Elijah worried about me going off the wagon". He walked to the table and pour himself a drink but before he could lift it Elijah was holding him by his neck and hissed "You…"

"Elijah. Is he back?" They both turned to the door where Hayley was standing with Stefan. Both of them looked stunned and alarmed at the scene inside

"What is going on here?" Hayley asked in confusion.

Elijah let go of Klaus who laughed and picked up his drink and sipped it as if nothing has happened.

"Ask him?" Elijah pointed at Klaus and said angrily

Hayley looked at Klaus who was looking at her with insolence and then she turned to Elijah and said "No, you tell me what has happened?"

"It seems that my brother has been on a mission I don't know since when" Elijah snapped. Hayley gaped at him and then looked at Klaus who raised his glass and smirked at her "he had killed Francesca's four men and four innocents just in the last week"

"No those were me" Hayley said

"And I have killed 6 of them not four" Klaus sipped his drink and said smugly

"What do you mean those were you?" Elijah looked at her not exactly listening to Klaus but Stefan had his eyes on Klaus who had his glass half way to his lip. He was looking at Hayley in stunned expressions.

Even if Elijah didn't know what she was talking about but Klaus did. Hayley said carelessly "Those four so called innocents attacked me so I killed them". She then walked over to Klaus and took the glass from his hand and gulped it down.

Stefan looked at the trio with amusement. Their expressions were hilarious from where he was standing. Elijah was stunned, Klaus had amusement on his face now where as Hayley was totally oblivious of the impact her words had left on the two 1000 year's old vampires.

"Well done little wolf" Klaus recovered first and said. "Will you be kind enough to tell us when did you do that?" Klaus asked her with a smirk on his face.

"A couple of nights ago when I couldn't sleep" Hayley said casually. Klaus laughed whereas Elijah stared at him and then turned to Hayley and said "how could you?"

"How could I Elijah? You know what after killing them I slept like a baby. I have not felt that good ever since I killed that bitch Genevieve. Sorry Klaus I killed you bed buddy" Hayley shouted at both of them and then left the room leaving Klaus laughing and Elijah just stunned.

Klaus got up laughing and then left the study patting Stefan on his shoulder.

He fell on his bed as soon as he got inside his room. He spun to the door when it banged open and got up when he saw Hayley standing there. "What love?" Klaus asked her raising himself on one of his elbows

"Next time you go out on one of your _missions_, take me with you" she said and then left without waiting for a reply from him.

"Okay love" Klaus said almost to himself and then fell back on his bed and in no time he fell asleep.

Hayley got into her room. She closed the door and stood there with her back against the door and tried to catch her breath. She had just come back after shouting at him. She went to the bathroom and after stripping to her shorts and sports bra she laid down on her bed and wend to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Actions have consequences

Hayley was dreaming _"NOOOO… there were some child crying and this gurgling sound and all was silent. She felt someone cradling her. She opened her eyes but she couldn't make out the face. She could see the lips moving. She tried to make the words but she couldn't. She spun when she heard another voice…._"

He was going out in the morning when he thought about what she had said the night earlier. He stopped at her closed door for a second and then pushed it a bit and realized that it is open. He entered the room and saw her in the bed. He walked to her and looked at her. She apparently looked very peacefully, her brown wavy hair on her pillow, her breast rising up and down rhythmically and then he realized that she is having a nightmare when he saw some droplets on her forehead. He leaned in and shook her gently.

"Hayley get up love, you are having a nightmare" Klaus said to her.

Hayley opened her eyes and saw his concerned face so near her that she almost jumped out of her bed. She pulled the bed cover over her breast and said "what are you doing here?"

On seeing that she was fine Klaus stood back and said sarcastically "Oh don't be so modest. There is nothing I have not scene before"

"You are despicable you know. Elijah is right…" Hayley said but Klaus cut her off and said rather harshly "Yes I know my noble brother is always right. Do you want to come with me or not?"

Hayley glared at him angrily and then said "Yes, wait I will change in a minute. You turn around"

Klaus laughed and said "Really love!" but he did turn around and peeked back when he heard a whoosh sound. In a matter of seconds she was out in her pants and shirt.

"Okay let us go. Who else is coming with us?" Hayley asked while tying her hair in a ponytail.

She looked so cute in that outfit with her hair tied in a pony tail that Klaus's hand itched from restraining himself from touching her cheek.

"Hmmm no one" Klaus said and left her room.

Hayley followed him without saying anything else.

She got into his car. She had only sat in his car once when he had brought her from the plantation. His car smelled of him. She touched the leather interior on the door and gazed out. After a while of being quiet she asked him without looking at him "where are we going?"

"To Palace Royale Casino, her people might be hanging there" Klaus said without looking at her.

She turned to him and said "Klaus if we are going to get her back, we have to work together. It is always better for more than one person to accomplish a goal rather than one doing it"

Klaus stole his eyes from the road for a second and looked at her and said "hmm"

"Listen" Hayley held his hand which made him sway the car which didn't go unnoticed by Hayley "I Know you must be grieving too. You know we can share each other's pain"

Klaus pulled his hand away from her and said "hmm. I will think about it when next time I need a shoulder to cry"

"You son of a bitch. I am trying to be nice and you are being a jerk. Go to hell" Hayley snapped at him.

They sat there in silence until Klaus stopped the car in the parking lot of Palace Royale's casino. He got out of car with Hayley following suit. He told her without looking at her "Now keep your anger bubbling when we go inside. That is the only thing that will make your turning easier"

Hayley glared at him and then walked behind him. They entered the casino and looked around. Klaus spotted two huge guys behind the mini bar counter. He looked at Hayley and nodded. They both walked towards them.

The men looked at Klaus and Hayley and recognition hit in one of their eyes. Klaus smirked and said "OH good you recognized me. I don't have to go through formalities" He grabbed him from his chest and pulled him in the air bringing him to his side of the counter. He dropped the man on the ground and stepped on his neck with his shoes. He turned to Hayley and gestured her to the second man and said "all yours love".

He turned his attention to the guy pinned under his shoe when he heard the sound of fangs coming out. He smiled and picked up the man from his chest and asked him "where is she? Where is Francesca Correa?"

When the man didn't answer he said "Oh well then" He bit into his neck and then after drinking his blood for a couple of seconds he pulled himself back and said "Hayley they are on vervain don't drink them". He jabbed him in the heart and pulled his heart.

Hayley who fangs were about to sink into the man's teeth pulled back and she punched him so hard that he flew throw the air and fell on some furniture breaking the apart. Hayley walked to him and saw a broken wooden leg of the chair sticking out of his chest. She pushed him down so that the leg went deeper. The man groaned in pain. Hayley bent down and pulled him from his hair so hard that his whole body came out of the wooden leg that had pinned him down. She then turned to Klaus who was smiling at her and pulled the man's heart.

"And people say I am diabolical" Klaus said "good job little wolf. Now take off his ring will you?" He had wiped his hands with the man he had killed and taken off his ring too. He then walked out.

Hayley cleaned her hands with her pants, checked the man's hands and took off his ring and walked behind him feeling fully satisfied after many days. She didn't know that she was smiling until she got into his car and he turned to her and he mentioned it.

"It is good to see you smile again" Klaus said casually

The smile slipped from her face which brought a smirk on Klaus's face. They sat in his car for a while. Klaus had his hands on the steering wheel but he didn't start the car.

"So we are done for today. We need to find Francesca now to get those stones from her. Are you interested in that?" Klaus said after a while

"Yes, I want to kill that bitch with my own hand. I cannot believe it that she gave me to Genevieve and they were both conspiring against us" Hayley said in anger

She was looking outside the window so she didn't notice his knuckles white with the pressure he was putting on the steering wheel.

She looked at him suddenly and asked him "why didn't you tell us you were killing her brothers?"

Klaus kept looking out from the window and after a while said "What was the point? You are grieving her loss. Why put unnecessary burden on you"

Hayley was touched by what he said and asked him "You are not?"

This time she saw his knuckles going white on the steering wheel and nodded when he didn't answer. She shifted her gaze out of the window and put her head on the head rest of the seat. She felt tired because of the last night restless sleep, nightmares and the killing she had just done. She didn't know when she dozed off.

Klaus looked at her sideways and saw that she has gone to sleep. He shifted his gaze on the parking lot and put the car in the gare.

While driving to the compound he realized that she is having a nightmare when he felt her heart beat getting fast. He looked at her and then stopped the car beside the road. He turned to her and saw tears falling on her cheek. Then before he could say anything she screamed in her sleep "Nooo, my baby… NOOOO" Klaus felt as if someone has squeezed his heart. He grabbed her from her shoulders and shook her gently and said "Hayley you are having another nightmare. Wake up love"

Hayley heard his voice coming from very far away and felt as if someone was shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her

"You were having a nightmare love" Klaus said concernedly.

"OH" she pushed back her hair from her face and realized that she was crying. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and looked at him "You must think I am silly" she said to him with a sad smile. When he just looked at her she said "it is not like that she has died. She is safe with Rebekah right?"

Klaus kept looking at her and then realized that she wanted some assurance from him. He nodded and said "NO, I don't think you are silly" He then turned and started the car again. He put the car in gear and then pulled it on the road.

He stopped the car in front of the compound and looked at her after turning it off. She looked at him and smiled "Thank you for doing this for her". She then got out of the car and went inside.

Elijah who was pacing in the court yard turned to her as she entered and asked her "Hayley…" and then he noticed the blood stains on her pants "what happened?"

"Nothing Elijah. Klaus and I took care of some business" she smiled at him and walked to where Stefan was sitting on the chair.

"You did what exactly?" Elijah turned to her but it was Klaus who answered him "we killed two Guerrera wolves. Now only two are left Francesca and Oliver. We cannot kill Francesca until we know what she has done with the remaining the 2 stones she may or may not have used yet and the one I forgot to take off from the first werewolf I killed"

"You killed someone today Hayley" Elijah said to Hayley.

"Yes Elijah I killed someone today and you know it felt good too" she told him and sat down on the chair next to Stefan. Then she looked down at her blood stained pants ignoring Klaus's smirk and said "I will be back. I need to get these bloody clothes off" She got up and left.

Elijah turned to Klaus who said smilingly "Don't look at me. It was all her. I just stood there and let her do what she wanted to do"

Then he turned to Stefan and asked "Have you talked to Davina again?"

Stefan looked at him in surprise. He was not expecting Klaus to ask that question "No, I have not. I was thinking of going there now. Do you want to accompany me?"

"Sure if you want your case to go south" Klaus said with a sarcastic smile

"I think I should go alone then" Stefan said "Or you can sit in the car while I handle my business"

"Sure let us go. Elijah you will be okay handling the little wolf? She is in real vicious mood right now" He said to Elijah sarcastically and left them.

Elijah stared at them leaving the compound and then turned and walk up to her room. The door was open so he went inside. Hayley was not in her room. He thought she must be in the bathroom. HE was leaving the room when she came out of bathroom.

"Elijah what are you doing here?" Hayley asked him running her fingers through her hair.

Elijah walked to her and said "I came to check on you. Are you okay?" He touched her cheek.

"Stop asking me that Eljiah. I am fine" she said with frustration and walked towards the bed but Elijah pulled her back and kissed her on her lips. She kissed him back. Elijah pinned her against the wall and continued kissing her on her lip and then he moved to her neck. Hayley moaned with pleasure and rubbed her feet against his leg. Elijah's hand travelled from her thigh to her hip when suddenly he stopped and stepped back.

"Elijah!" Hayley looked at him questioningly

"I cannot. I cannot right now" Elijah said with frustration

"Because of Klaus?" Hayley asked him

"No" Elijah said and then he left after giving her one final look.


	8. Chapter 8 Peace effort

Hayley straightened her disheveled hair and looked at him leaving in bewilderment and then shook her head. She put on her sandals and went down to discuss further plans with Klaus. Klaus was sitting in Elijah's study reading a book when he saw her come in. She looked fresh and much calmer than before. He put the book down and asked her "Feeling any better?"

"Yes" Hayley smiled and sat opposite him

Klaus opened his book again and started reading it again "So what are you planning to do with Francesca?" Hayley asked him after a couple of minutes of silence.

He looked up at her from his book, sighed and then put the book down with exasperation. "We need to get all those stones before we kill her so I am working on that"

"No you are not. _We_ are working on that" Elijah said from the door way stopping Hayley from whatever she was about to say.

"NO more Niklaus. _We_ all want the same thing. SO no going behind each other back" Elijah entered the room and said to him

"_Going behind each other's back!_" Klaus repeated and laughed sarcastically. His eyes went to Hayley who felt a sudden blush come on her cheeks "okay brother as you wish"

Elijah felt a wave of guilt on hearing those words and thought _'is it a coincidence or does he know?'_ He looked towards Hayley and by the look on her face he knew that she was thinking the same thing.

Klaus's gaze travelled from his face to her and then he shook his head and picked up the book again and started reading it trying to ignore the pang of jealousy and anger that was bubbling in his stomach.

Elijah shifted his gaze to Klaus who was absorbed in his book and shook his head as to get that thought out of his mind.

Klaus said to them without looking at them "So as I was saying that we need to find where those stones are. As per my calculation and the information I got from Oliver" he smiled at the thought of how he had gotten the information and continued "I would say there are 5 stones left. 2 from Francesca and Oliver, 2 unknown and the third one which I missed from my first kill"

He then got up from the couch and said "Now I have to go and help Stefan with something. You two best friends should go and figure that out. I suggest you guys start from Palace Royale Casino". Then without waiting for their reply he went out.

"Does he know?" Hayley asked Elijah who was staring his brother.

"I don't know" Elijah said with confused expression.

He then turned to Hayley and said "Hayley I am sorry about earlier"

"It is okay Elijah. It is a complicated situation and I don't want to force you" Hayley said with a smile on her face.

Elijah looked at her for a while and then said "hmm.. Let's go then"

The ride to Palace Royale Casio was really quiet with Hayley looking out of the window and Elijah's eyes on the road.

Hayley got out of the car and walked with Elijah towards the Casino. They entered the Casino in a lot of mayhem and Chaos. The staff was still cleaning up the mess made by Klaus and Hayley earlier that day. Hayley looked around and grabbed a man from his neck and ignoring Elijah's shocked expressions she hissed "where can I find Francesca Correa?"

The man whimpered and his eyes started to bulge and then he pointed at one direction.

Hayley let him go and walked to the door he was pointing with Elijah behind her still trying to recover from the shock of what he had just witnessed. She banged the door open and entered the room.

Francesca spun around at the sound and smiled when she saw Hayley and Elijah standing in her room. "Well Mr Mikealson and Ms Marshall. Good to see you"

"You bitch" Hayley advanced towards her in anger when Elijah stopped her by saying "Hayley"

Hayley looked at Elijah in anger and then turned back to Francesca who was smiling.

"How are you coping with the loss of your baby?" Francesca asked cruelly which just snapped Hayley. She was about to pounce on Francesca but Elijah stops her by pulling her towards him.

Elijah tried to keep her from breaking his hold on her but he realized that Hayley was too strong for him right now. May be it was her new hybrid powers and the combination of fury and adreline but she was fighting him tooth and nail to let her go and attack Francesca. Francesca laughed and said "I see I have hit a nerve"

"Francesca Correa I think you should choose your words wisely. She was just a child" Elijah turned to her still holding the struggling Hayley in his arms and said to her coldly

"Yes she was but she was a collateral damage in a war and you should know some collateral damages cannot be avoided" She lifted her hand and brushed her hair away. Elijah's gaze fell on her ring and he made a mental note of telling that to Klaus.

"What will you do now that my brother has successfully demolished your small army?" Elijah baited her by saying that. He felt Hayley calming down a bit in his arm but he still didn't let her go. He could feel her warm breath against his neck.

The smile faltered on her face for just a second and she said angrily "Yes I know. Your brother had been really busy" that brought a satisfied smile on Hayley's face which went unnoticed by Elijah but not by Francesca "don't worry I can make more army. I still have some stones left" She said and then left the room.

Elijah looked at Hayley who was smiling now. She said "nicely done Elijah". Elijah just held her there and then leaned in and kissed her on her lips. Hayley looked into his eyes and kissed him back. Then suddenly Elijah parted with her and stepped back

Hayley looked at him in surprise and said "what is going on Elijah? Every time I want to move things forward you step back"

Elijah looked at her face trying to take the image of her snarling at Francesca, the image of her almost choking the man in the lobby out of his mind but he is unable to. He just shook his head and then left without saying a thing.

The both drove quietly to home.

Klaus was sitting in the car waiting for Stefan to come. As per the plan Stefan wanted him to stay in the car so as not to antagonize Davina. HE was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize when Stefan came and sat in the car. He was startled from his thoughts when he said "she is not there"

"Hmm I know where she can be" Klaus said with a smirk on his lips.

He turned the engine on and put the car in the gear. Stefan started fiddling with the radio. He went through different channels and when he heard

"… _but while we are apart don't you give your heart to anyone"_

He stopped and leaned back

"_And don't forget who is taking you home and whose arm you are going to be in.._

_Sooo darling save the last dance for me…"_

Klaus looked at Stefan with anger and then leaned forward and switched it off with frustration. He didn't need to see Stefan smile because he could feel it. He paid attention to his driving and tried to push the image of Hayley kissing his brother out of his mind.

In 10 mintues they were parking outside Father K's church. "There. She must be in there" Klaus said.

Stefan looked at him in surprise and got out of car. He puts his hands on the rim of the window and said "how do you know?"

"I can sense her from here" Klaus smirked

Stefan nodded with pursed lips and went inside. Klaus started thinking about his plans to take down Francesca trying to ignore the thought about Hayley and Elijah together working against Francesca.

He came back from his thought when Stefan closed the car door and sat on the passenger's seat. He looked at her for a second and then said "You didn't tell me your father is back"

Klaus thought that he didn't hear him right. He stared at his face in confusion. Then he remembered the nightmares he had been having before Hope was born, Hayley mentioning something about his father when he tried to kill her and the strong sense of fear he felt the day he gave Hope to Rebekah. He spun his head towards the church and said angrily "she didn't!"

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked him

"Davina that bitch brought my father back Stefan and right under our noses. That clever bitch" Klaus said with his clenched teeth.

"So you had no idea" Stefan said.

"No Stefan I had no idea. If I had do you think I would have been sitting quietly letting him live" Klaus said angrily and turned on the engine and turned the car to his house.

"So is she willing to help you?" After a while Klaus asked him.

"No, your father told her who I am and she is very adamant that she will not help me unless …" Stefan intentionally didn't finish his sentence

Klaus laughed cynically and said "I see, why don't you do it Stefan"

Stefan turned towards him and looked at him with thoughtful expressions. He had known Klaus for a long time now and he had not seen him act this way ever before. He turned away from him and started looking out of the window.

They entered the compound and went to the study.

"So how was your mission? Ours was bust but we found something really interesting" Klaus entered the room and said to them.

Hayley turned to Klaus and said "She is going to create more army. She has some stones left. If what you said was right then she had only two stones left"

Klaus looked at her eager face and realized that she seemed relaxed about something. He shifted his gaze to Elijah who was looking out of window lost in his thoughts.

"Not to break your bubble of happiness and in the light of working together in peace I want to tell you that our dear father is back" Klaus said in a sarcastic voice.

Elijah felt as if someone threw a tub of cold water in him. He turned to Klaus with stunned expressions and then to Stefan who was leaning against the door casually. Stefan shrugged and walked to the couch and pour himself a drink.

"How?" Elijah asked

"You should ask your beloved witch Davina" Klaus replied smirking.

"But how can she?" Elijah said

Klaus said with frustration "who knows what is going on that stupid witch's head?" and went to pour a drink for himself too.

"But he is dead. Mikael is dead" Hayley said in surprise looking at him

"Yes love but he is back. You know how magic works. It can undo anything. That stupid girl brought my father back to torment me" Klaus lifted the glass to his lips and smiled when she snapped and said

"Don't call him your father. That man is anything but your father" Hayley snapped and got up from the couch.

Elijah looked at her outburst in surprise whereas Klaus smiled at the memory of their last conversation on his topic. He still remember her smile when she had said "nothing true". It was so genuine and she was obviously trying to make him feel better. His heart was touched when she had said that.

"So what are we going to do now? With your father back and the remaining Gurrera wolves we will have our hands full" Hayley asked in general

"Don't worry love, I will kill my father…. Mikael some way this time too. Stefan do you want to participate in this new war seeing that you are unable to do anything about Damon yet" Klaus said and then turned to Stefan

Elijah looked at Klaus with stunned expressions and said "brother, don't you think that _we_ should work together to kill _our _father?"

Klaus smirked at that and then said "Yes we should but you have other things to occupy you" he glared at Hayley who stared him back and continued "with killing the wolves and all that"

Stefan smiled at this exchange. He had caught on to something in the past couple of days he had been living in the compound and wondered _'Does Klaus even know what he is doing?'_

"And don't worry about me love I have the white oak stake" Klaus smiled at her angry expression. Stefan looked at him in surprise. He had no idea that one stake had survived.

"Which stake?" He asked

"You buddy Alaric's when he tried to kill me" Klaus said.

Klaus left the room and a couple of seconds later they heard his roar. He was back within seconds and said "It is gone"

"What do you mean it is gone?" Elijah asked him astonished

"The stake Elijah, the stake is gone" Klaus said in anger and started pacing the room. Then he stopped and turned to him thinking "It is all started to make sense now. Mikael killed Marcel's army of vampires, he stole the stake and Davina brought him back but where did she get a spell so powerful?"

"Mother's grimoire" Elijah said slowly and rushed to the place where he had kept the grimoire and took a sigh of relief when he saw the book there. He flipped it open and went through it and stopped at "a resurrection spell". He read the page and then looked at Hayley and said slowly "I think she used your child's birth's incidence to draw power for the ritual"

Klaus recovered before Hayley and laughed "that clever witch. Only if she sided with us"

Hayley snapped at that and turned to him and yelled "what is wrong with you? She used your daughter's birth event to resurrect your fa… Mikael or have you forgotten that?"

Klaus stared at her for a second and then slowly said "No Hayley I have not forgotten". He then turned and left everyone in complete silence.


	9. Chapter 9 Dealing with personal demons

Hayley slept restlessly at night. She was having nightmares about

_Mikael trying to kill her when she was carrying Hope. He had his arm around her neck when suddenly she saw someone bending on a girl lying on a table at a distance. She could make out that it was a man and his wrist was slit. The only thing colored in the whole picture was the red blood dripping from his wrist. She tried to look into his face but it was really hazy. She saw his red blood drops falling into the unconscious girl and felt his warm blood on her own lips too and felt her having energy. She elbowed Mikael and stood back and saw the man still trying to approach that girl but there are some hurdles on the way. She looked closely at the girl and gasped because it was her. The she heard "will the baby survive if it is delivered now. I will rip it out of her myself". The hurdle stopped him from getting to her. She shifted and tried to look into his face but it was plain as an empty canvas. "I wouldn't lose that baby" he was saying. Hearing that made her come to her senses and she spun on her spot and jabbed into Mikael's heart_ and woke up screaming.

"Hayley are you okay?" Elijah entered her room in a sprint and went to her when he saw her sitting upright and covered in sweat.

Hayley looked at Elijah and said "Yes I think I was having a nightmare". She got out of her bed and went to bathroom to wash her face. She came back after a couple of minutes and saw him still standing in her room.

Hayley went to her bed and sat on it "How long have you been having these nightmares Hayley?" Elijah asked curiously.

She just looked at him without answering. She scooted up on her bed and hugged her knees. Elijah came and sat with her and said gently "I think it is quite normal to have such dreams after what you have been through"

"You mean Hope?" Hayley asked him softly. Her chin was on her knees.

"Everything that happened at Hope's birth and now all this revenge and killing you have been involved in" Elijah said thoughtfully.

Hayley felt as if someone had thrown cold water on her. She slowly lifted her head and looked at him but he was lost in his thoughts.

"Elijah I am tired. Can you please leave so that I can sleep" Hayley said to him a little stiffly.

Elijah turned to her and looked at her in surprise. He was stunned to hear how cold she just had gotten but he got up and leaned in kissed her but Hayley leaned back which left him more stunned. He looked into her eyes but she just kept on glaring at him coldly. He quietly turned and left her room.

Hayley got under the bed cover and then she went to sleep. Next time when her eyes opened it was morning. The clock on her room told her that it was already 11 am. She got up and hastily dressed up and hurried down stairs. She didn't want to miss anything Klaus was planning to do to take Francesca down. She looked around and went into the study but it was empty. She came out and took out her cell. She called him

Klaus was with Stefan going to Davina. They both had decided to face her together now. Now that he knew that his father was back it was time that he faced him. He got a call on his cell. He looked at her name on the caller Id and pressed ignore button. Stefan looked at him sideways and asked "why are you ignoring her? I have never seen you ignore anyone before."

Klaus didn't answer and got out of the car. They walked into the church and went upstairs to talk to Davina. Klaus could sense her there. He stopped outside the attic where 7 months ago Davina was trapped, where he had killed Father Kieran and now his father was in that attic. He opened the door and stopped in track when he saw him standing in the middle of the room with Davina.

Mikael turned and looked at him and lunged at him but something stopped him at the door way. Mikael looked at Klaus's stunned expressions and said "your days are numbered Niklaus. Once I get out of here this time I will kill you"

Klaus felt his heart racing really fast which normally happened in his father's company. Seeing him always immobilized him so he was surprised when he said "No, I will kill you again" then he turned to Davina and said "you stupid witch, you have no idea what you have done. I should have killed you with Tim"

Davina walked to him angrily and raised her hand. Klaus yelled and held his temples. Stefan quickly held his arm and pulled him back. He had gauged that whatever was happening to him was because of the spell that Davina was doing. Davina walked past the boundary and stood next to him. Klaus knees had buckled and was kneeling on the ground with his head in his hands and he groaned. Davina said "Next time you threaten me I will not stop until your blood boils over". She turned, waved her hand which caused the door of the attic to shut with a bang and then she went down. As she left the church the effect of the spell started to wore off and his cell rang. He got up on his feet and took out the cell. It was Hayley. He hit the ignore button and looked at Stefan and said "so your case is totally screwed now" then he thought for a moment and said "You can go back Stefan. Davina will not help you"

Stefan walked up to him and leaned against the railing and said "I am thinking that I will stay for a couple of more days. Caroline and Elena are looking for something in mystic Falls. I will keep on looking for something over here"

Klaus looked at Stefan and asked him "don't you want to find Damon Stefan?"

"I do but I don't think I will be able to do anything in Mystic Fall. Davina seems capable of what I want from her so I will stay here until I persuade her to do what I want from her" Stefan said.

"Okay then. Lets go back to the compound and see what Elijah has done with wolves" Klaus said.

"Tell me about her Klaus" Stefan asked him while they were driving to the compound.

Klaus's grip on the steering wheel tightened and he said after a while "what is there to tell Stefan. They killed her within minutes of her birth. She came back as a hybrid because she had died with the baby's blood in her system"

Stefan smiled and said "I was asking about Hope"

Klaus glared at him and then turned to the road again and didn't say anything.

They entered the compound. Stefan looked up when he saw Hayley zoomed in front of Klaus and asked him "Where were you and why weren't you picking up my phone?"

"I didn't hear it" Klaus said distractedly

Before he could do anything Hayley had taken out the phone from his jean's pocket and was going through his missed calls and showed it to him and shouted at him "You didn't hear it or you ignored it!"

Stefan smiled and sat on the chair. He had not his much fun for a while now and he was thoroughly enjoying the situation.

Klaus glared at her and said "why were you calling me? Isn't my noble brother helping you?" He then started to move towards the study when Hayley grabbed him by his arm and turned him towards her and hissed "Klaus I am warning you…"

Klaus moved closer to her in anger and asked "what?"

They both seemed to be ignorant of the fact that Stefan was looking at them

"Nikla…" Elijah called him while coming out of his study and stopped when he saw them standing in that position. Hayley's mind registered Elijah's presence from above Klaus's shoulder and came to her senses. They were standing so close to each other that she could not only hear but feel his heart beating rapidly. She stepped back which made Klaus realize how close he was standing to her. He looked over at Stefan who was looking at him with amused expressions and stepped back. He turned and stopped when he saw Elijah glaring at him in anger.

"Elijah I saw him today in the attic above the church" Klaus told him and went upstairs to his room.

"Hayley I am going to the bayou do you want to come?" Elijah said to her and then he turned to Stefan and told him "You keep an eye on my brother. Now that our father is back I am not sure how he will behave. Not that I was aware of what he was doing before"

He looked at Hayley who was still rooted on her spot and said again "Hayley". Hayley startled when she heard Elijah calling her and turned to him. He had his hand stretched towards her. Hayley walked to him and took his hand. They both left without noticing the amused expressions on Stefan's face.

Stefan got up and walked upstairs to his room. He peeked inside the opened door and saw him painting. Stefan walked in and went and sat on the chair silently.

Klaus was painting on an empty canvas, he was so absorbed that he didn't realize that Stefan had entered his room. He stepped back after a while and stared at the beautiful innocent face of his daughter. He stepped forward and scribbled Hope at the corner of the painting.

"That is pretty good" Stefan said from his seat and he walked up to it and then stopped when he saw "Hope" scribbled at the corner.

Klaus said without looking at him "Yes that is her. You wanted to know about her, that is her in her father's arms. The two hours he could spend with her"

He put the brush down, picked up the painting and put it with the others in the corner of the room. HE then went and laid on his bed.

Stefan looked at him for a while and then asked "how are you planning to kill your father this time? You don't have the stake now"

When Klaus didn't answer he thought that Klaus had gone to sleep but then when he was about to leave his room Klaus said "we need to get that stake back from Davina"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Stefan turned and walked to the sofa and sat on it.

"I am thinking about it" Klaus said and then said absent mindedly "We know there are two more stones which have not been given to anyone yet so who could she give them to?"

"Why don't you concentrate on Davina and your father and let Hayley and Elijah deal with Francesca?" Stefan said after a couple of seconds of silence.

"What?" Klaus suddenly asked

"I said that you should work on getting the stake back and let them deal with Francesca" Stefan said with an amused expression.

"Right" Klaus said and then got up from his bed and started to go out while saying "Coming?"

Stefan got up from his seat and followed him when Klaus bumped into Hayley. They both stared at each other for a fraction of second and then Hayley asked him "Going somewhere?" while her gaze travelled to Stefan who stayed back with an amused expression, which has started to come on his face everything when he saw these two interact.

Klaus followed her gazed, laughed and said "You are starting to sound like a jealous wife love. You don't have to worry about Stefan. There is nothing going on between us".

He then started to go down when Hayley grabbed his arm and said "I want to go too"

"No, you stay here and work with Elij…." Klaus now said sternly

"No, it concerns me too. He tried to kill me and her remember" Hayley said with a resolve. An image of her being in Mikael's grip came to her mind.

Stefan looked at both of them with confused expression and then he saw Klaus nod his head.

They all went down and saw Elijah in the court yard lost in thoughts. Elijah looked up at them and asked "Where are you all lot off to?"

"I am going to get the stake back. Stefan will be helping me and Hayley well she wants to gloat over all of this" Klaus said sarcastically and turned towards Hayley at the end the sentence.

She gave him an angry look and then turned to Elijah who was saying "I will come too. Any plans?"

"None" Klaus just said that and left.


	10. Chapter 10 Mr Sandman

"Hayley come with me" Elijah told her offering her his hand. Hayley hesitated just for a second and then took it without noticing different colors that had passed on Klaus's face. "Where will she be Niklaus?" Elijah asked him.

"Probably in the witch yard" Klaus said annoyingly and went to his car.

The drive to the witch yard was really quiet. Stefan wanted to talk to him about Damon and Davina but he knew that in his mood Klaus is not approachable so he kept quiet. Then he couldn't help it and said "why don't you tell her?"

Klaus looked confused and asked him "Tell who? What?"

"Hayley who else?" Stefan said with amusement.

Klaus asked him still confused "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Klaus do I have to spell it out for you? It is so obvious that you care about her so much" Stefan said with exasperation

"She is not mine Stefan" Klaus said in almost a whisper

"She can be" Stefan simply said

Klaus turned and looked at him and said "She loves Elijah"

"I don't think so" Stefan replied which left him lost at words. They drove silently to the witch yard.

Elijah looked at Hayley who was gazing out of window of the car and held her hand. Hayley turned towards him and smiled. Elijah lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed it which made her smile more openly.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked her. Hayley looked at him with exasperation. She was really starting to get annoyed by this question but she knew how much Elijah cared about her and she didn't want to discourage him. She sighed and said "I am fine Elijah"

"You must miss her a lot" Elijah asked her

She felt her heart being squeezed. She felt weird discussing Hope with Elijah which came as a surprise to her. She didn't feel weird talking to Klaus about it a couple of days ago. She remembered his white knuckles on the steering wheel at the mention of her. She tried to get that image out of her head and tried to smile at Elijah. She nodded and then shifted her gaze to out of the window.

They reached the witch yard. Klaus and Stefan were already there. Stefan was leaning against the SUV whereas Klaus was sitting on a rock outside the cemetery. He looked up when the car stopped and got up. They entered the cemetery but Stefan couldn't. He looked at them in surprise and realized that he has to be invited in. He shrugged his shoulder and said "well I can't come in then". He strolled to the rock where Klaus was sitting earlier and sat on it.

Klaus, Hayley and Elijah walked towards the witch yard. Klaus entered the witch yard and saw Davina doing some magic with some herbs and a pot with a young man.

"Hello Davina" Elijah said gently

"You!" the girl with Davina gasped and said

Everyone turned to her. Elijah looked at her and then at Davina questioningly

Davina said to Elijah "Hello Elijah. This is Cassy and Joshua". She then turned towards Cassy and asked her in surprise "Do you know them?"

Cassy regained her composure and said "This must be Elijah Mikaelsons. I have heard about them right!"

"Stop with all this nonsense. Davina give me back my stake?" Klaus said angrily advancing towards her.

Elijah said "So you are the fourth harvest girl? And Niklaus stop"

"I will not until you give me my stake back" Klaus said to Davina angrily

Davina was not looking at him. Her eyes were fixed on Hayley who was glaring at her with pure hatred on her face.

"I am sorry for your loss Hayley" Davina said to her

Before she could stop herself Hayley had whooshed to her and grabbed her by her thin neck.

"Hayley" Elijah said in a loud voice whereas Klaus chuckled. Elijah gave him an angry look. Klaus became serious but before anyone of them could do anything Cassy raised her hand sending Hayley to her knees. Hayley groaned in pain. Elijah whooshed to Cassy but she raised her other hand and stopped him.

"Enough" Klaus yelled seeing Hayley and his brother on their knees. Suddenly Elijah started bleeding from his mouth.

Klaus whooshed to Cassy and grabbed her from her back and said in her ears "leave them". Then he suddenly smelled something strange – a very familiar nostalgic smell. Cassy dropped her hands making Hayley and Elijah get up from their knees. Elijah whooshed to Hayley who was coughing now. He held her from her upper arm and asked "are you okay?"

"Yes Elijah I am fine. Thanks" Hayley said and then she caught his eyes looking at them from over Elijah's shoulder still holding Cassy in his grasp.

Klaus quickly looked away and asked Davina "where is my stake Davina? Tell me otherwise I will break your friend's neck"

She looked at Klaus and then she looked at Cassy's neck in his hand. She nodded angrily and went to the cub board in the room and took out the stake. Klaus felt Cassy's body flinch when they saw the stake and then he felt the same weird feeling that he was having a couple of seconds ago. Davina walked up to them and gave the stake to him. Klaus took the stake from her and pushed Cassy away from him and said

"See it was not that difficult" Klaus said with a smirk on his face

"I will still get you. Your father is still in my control. He will get you" Davina said hatefully.

"Yes you do that" Klaus said sarcastically and then he turned to Elijah who was glaring at them with her hand still in his "and you thought that she will listen to reason"

Davina said angrily "It is all your doings Klaus. You made your own enemies. You are the one who made Hayley lose her baby"

Hayley freed her hand from Elijah's and advanced towards her but Elijah stopped her whereas Klaus walked out of the witch yard but not before Hayley had seen his face turning white.

She freed herself from Elijah and left after him.

Klaus walked through the cemetery steaming in anger with the stake in his hand and told Stefan who was still sitting on the rock "Come we are leaving"

"So you have gotten it" Stefan said while getting into his SUV "is she alive?"

"Yes precious Davina is alive. If only Elijah had let me kill her before the harvest" Klaus said angrily putting his car in reverse gear.

"So where are we going now?" Stefan asked a couple of minutes later snapping him out of the anger he had been feeling from what Davina has said earlier.

He took out his cell and called Jackson and asked him aggressively "Do you know anything else about those stones?"

"Not yet" Jackson said "I am trying to reach out to Oliver. He might start seeing the light"

"I don't care about him seeing the light Jackson" Klaus cut him off "Find out her plans about the two stones she has left and if she had already used them then who are those werewolves or we have to wait for full moon"

He cut him off. He stopped the car right in front of compound and got out

Stefan asked him "why do you have to wait till full moon to find out?"

"What?" Klaus said a bit distractedly.

"I was asking…" Stefan started again but they were both cut off when Elijah and Hayley entered the compound.

One look on Klaus's face told Hayley that the hurt was still there. Klaus ignored her and asked Elijah "what did you find about Francesca?"

"She has her ring so I think Oliver will have his too. From the way she was talking I don't think that she has used the other two rings yet" Elijah said to him.

Klaus turned and left for his room. Stefan nodded at Elijah and Hayley and went to his room too.

Hayley was sitting on her bed still not over the anger she had felt when Davina was talking about Hope. She could still see the image of anguish on Klaus's face when Davina had blamed him for killing their daughter. Whoever Klaus was Hayley was sure that he loved his daughter as much as she loved her. She got up and started to go to his room when her room door opened and Elijah came in.

"Elijah!" Hayley said in surprise

"I came in to check on you" Elijah walked to her and said "Davina said something really hurtful about Hope today. You must be hurting"

Hayley flinched at the memory again. She found it strange that she was not willing to talk about it with Elijah. She shook her head and said "I am fine Elijah"

Then she told him "I am tired, I think I want to sleep". Elijah looked at her for a second and then stepped forward and kissed her. He then left her room before she had a chance to say anything or return the kiss.

After waiting for a couple of second, she touched her lips absently and sat on her bed thinking about the events of last two weeks ever since Hope had gone. She then got up and went to his room. The door was closed. She knocked and waited but no one answered her so she came back.

She changed her clothes and got under the covers and went to sleep. She had the same dream she had been having for the past two weeks.

"_A man was trying to approach her to help her baby but someone was stopping him. She tried to look at the face but she could not. It was all blurry and then she saw his lips moving but she couldn't hear him. Then she felt someone choking her. She struggled and screamed Noooo_"

With that her eyes flew open. She was covered in sweat. She got out of bed and rushed to the bath room to wash her face.

Klaus was unable to sleep. He got up and started to paint. After a couple of minutes of putting meaningless strokes on the canvas he was still unable to form any picture so he put the brush down in frustration and went to his bed again. He was tossing and turning when he heard a knock on his door. He could sense her but he was not in a mood to talk to her so he didn't respond and as expected a couple of seconds later the footsteps retreated. He sat up and pulled off his shirt. He was feeling really agitated. Davina's words were going in his mind like a film. He turned on his stomach and closed his eyes.

_"__Hayley was lying on a table. Her eyes were closed. He walked towards her. He could hear the baby's heart beat very strong and then it started to fade and then it stopped and to his horror she was not pregnant anymore" _

Klaus yelled 'No' and woke up covered in sweats. He wiped his forehead and got out of his bed.

Klaus sat on his bed rubbing his eyes as if rubbing them will get that image out of his mind. His mind turned to Hayley and what she might be going through. They have not talked about it properly yet – the big elephant in the room. He had not been able to bring himself up to comfort her. How could he? _They _had to send her away, _they_ were supposed to protect her, keep her with them but _they_ send her away so how could he comfort her. He felt guilty for not keeping Hope with them safe and sound. He got up angrily from the bed and started pacing at his failure. He, _the immortal invincible hybrid,_ couldn't keep their daughter save with her mother.

As he was lost in his thoughts they wondered again to Hayley currently sleeping in her room.

Hayley got out of the bathroom after splashing her face with cold water and wiping it when she halted as she saw Elijah standing in the middle of her room. It seemed that he had just woken up too. Hayley smiled and walked to him and asked him "Elijah what are you doing here?"

"I heard you" Elijah said simply "were you dreaming again?"

Hayley's eyes hardened at that. She looked at him just for a second and then nodded and went to sit on her bed again. She got under the covers. It was still night and looking at the clock told her it was just four in the morning.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Elijah asked her once she was under the covers

Klaus wanted to close his ears to each and every word. He knew what her answer would be so he just got up and went to the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes and stood under the steaming hot shower.


	11. Chapter 11 Shocking discoveries

He got out of the shower and dressed quickly. It was still early and from the quiet in the house he figured that everyone is sleeping so he decided to do some painting. He took out a blank canvas and start to put random strokes on it. After a couple of minutes he saw the random lines started to form some picture. It was as if someone was taking a picture of two people walking away from them. One was older and other was younger – a child. Klaus stepped back to look at the picture. He wanted to look at the face of the child and the man but only their backs were to him. Then he felt a tug in his heart when he saw the child's hand in the man's hand. He sighed and put the brush back. He stood there staring at the picture for a while and then left his room. He went down to Elijah's study and took out a book from the book shelf. He laid down on the couch and started reading the book. He didn't realized when he fell asleep with the book on his chest.

Hayley woke up and realized that someone is sleeping next to her. She turned and saw Elijah's face buried in the pillow. She sighed and got out of the bed without trying to make a sound. She went to the bathroom and changed into a sleeveless sundress as the sun peeking through the curtains was promising a very hot day.

She walked down to the kitchen. She was really feeling hungry. She looked into the fridge ad took out an apple but after looking at it for a few seconds, she put it down. She then took out a blood bag from the freezer and after staring it for a while started drinking from it. Each drop of blood gave her strength and warmth. After finishing the bag she threw it in the trash. Now that she had drank it, she was starting to feel nauseated so she looked for something to wash the taste of blood from her mouth and to her luck she found some juice in the fridge. She poured herself a glass and walked to Elijah' study with the glass in her hand. She stopped on the way and looked up at his room and saw the door open. She sighed and then she started to go up his room.

She knocked at the door but when she didn't hear anything she entered the room. She has never been in his room. It was a surprise for him to see that it was totally unexpected for her. It didn't match his personality. She looked around for a second realizing that he is not in the room, she turned and then her gaze fell on the painting. She walked to her and stood there staring at the painting. She brushed her hand at the child's hand in the man's hand and gasped. She sighed, took a deep breath and then left the room.

She went down to the study thinking where could he be so early in the morning. As she entered the study she paused. She was not expecting him to be sleeping on a couch. They were all so proper after all. She walked in and saw that he was sleeping with the book on his chest. Her gaze fell on the book and she got distracted by the rise and fall of his chest. She wanted to pick up "fifty shades of grey" from his chest but she didn't want to risk waking him up. He seemed so peaceful in sleep. Hayley had not seen this kind of peace on his face when he is awake.

She looked at him for a couple of seconds and then went to sit on the sofa chair opposite him. She tucked her feet under her and started to read a magazine on the table. After some time she looked up and realized that he is looking uncomfortable. She put the book down and started to get up when he opened his eyes.

_Klaus tried to reach her and caught her hand but as he held it, it started to slip from his hand. HE tried to hold harder but the harder he held the faster it slipped and then it was out of his hand. _  
Klaus opened his eyes and gazed into the empty space for a while trying to calm himself, calm the feeling of dread that he felt when her hand slipped from her. He couldn't see her face as he was concentrating on holding on to her hand.

He sighed and turned his head and stopped when he saw her looking at him. He took a deep breath and sat up and put the book on the table. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her again. She was still staring at him.

Hayley could see the lingering effect of the nightmare on his face. After all she was having them too and she understood what he is going through. She asked him gingerly "are you okay?"

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but then his gaze fell on Elijah standing in the doorway. Klaus got flustered and got up. He wondered how long as he been standing there. One look at him reminded him of last night's conversation between him and Hayley. He left the room brushing him aside whereas Elijah just stared at him angrily.

Klaus went to the bayou. As he entered Jackson's hut he saw Oliver standing there. He whooshed to him and held him by his neck. Oliver gagged and looked at Jackson who just stared at them and then he chuckled and said to Klaus "Oliver is here to talk about Francesca"

Klaus let him go. Oliver stood up gasping and coughing and said "I am not. I am just here to talk sense into Jackson. I don't understand why you wouldn't take the stones"

"Because Jackson has some self-respect left" Klaus sneered at Oliver

"The rings make us strong…" Oliver started but Klaus cut him off by sneering at him "they didn't protect your new friends to be killed at my hand!"

Oliver was lost for a second and then said "Jackson think about it"

Jackson looked at him for a while and then said "Oliver, I don't feel good about how Francesca did everything. She played all of us right under over noses. If she wanted the stones why didn't she made a joint alliance with us? Think about it"

Oliver opened his mouth to say something but he was lost for words. Klaus smirked and said "Cat got your tongue?"

Oliver looked at him angrily and then left but not before Klaus whooshed to him and took the ring off his finger and said "Now go and be brave. I am letting you go because you were Hayley's pack once. GO"

Oliver didn't need telling twice, he left.

As Oliver left, Jackson laughed and said "that went well"

"Yes you can say that" Klaus said "so have you found out any plans on how she is planning to use them?"

"Well one of the intended werewolf was me but as you can see that is gone, the others I don't know. How many stones do they have by the way?" Jackson said

"Two more that I know but I don't trust Oliver so you never know. I don't trust anyone now" Klaus said

Jackson looked at Klaus and realized that he was not joking. He asked him "How is Hayley?"

Klaus turned towards him and said "She is grieving. What can you expect?" and then he left Jackson.

Klaus was sitting at Rouseau's when he got a call from Stefan. Stefan asked him "where are you?"

"At Rouseau's … getting drunk" Klaus replied and asked "You want to join me"

"I will be there" Stefan said.

Klaus put the phone down and concentrated on the problem in hand 'how can he kill his father?' He was lost in his thought when he sensed him.

Stefan walked in the bar and sat on the stool next to him. Klaus signaled the waitress to pour him a drink. Stefan sat there quietly for a while and then asked "what are you going to do about your father?"

Klaus smirked and looked at him and asked him "what are you going to do about your brother?"

Stefan pursed his lips and nodded. He opened his mouth to say something when his phone rang. He picked it up and asked "so have you guys found anything?"

"Yes Stefan" Klaus's ears stood up hearing Caroline's voice

Stefan got up from his stool and asked her in excitement "Tell me"

Klaus heard as Caroline said "You are not going to like it"

Stefan said in frustration "Caroline tell me"

Caroline hesitated and then said "we found a distinct cousin of Bonnie's who practices magic too. She contacted their ancestors and they said that they will help us only if we take out…"

Stefan asked in frustration "what?" but he narrowed his eyes when he saw Klaus smirk.

"Kill an Original who is a hybrid too" Caroline finished with a sigh

Stefan stared at Klaus who gulped down his drink and got up. He looked into the cell when he heard her voice again "did you hear me?"

"Yes Caroline, find any other way" Stefan snapped and cut her off. He turned just in time to see Klaus back disappearing from the door of the bar.

Klaus got out of the bar and went to the compound. He walked in and heard Hayley and Elijah's voices from the study. He walked towards them but stopped when he heard "I have realized that my brother is irredeemable Hayley. I have spent centuries looking for his redemption but I fear that with everything going on he has lost the path again"

He didn't want to hear her answer so he entered the room in anger and said sarcastically "Have you guys figured out how we are going to fight father or just bonding over my qualities"

He went to the desk and poured himself a drink. He turned just in time to see Stefan walking in. He raised his glass to him in toast and then gulped it down.

Stefan glared at him and shook his head slightly. Hayley turned to him and asked "where were you?"

Klaus looked into her eyes and then sighed and took out the ring from his pocket. He threw the ring at Hayley for her to catch. Hayley caught the ring and looked at him questioningly. Klaus answered "Oliver's. So now tell me have you guys thought about how are we going to kill our father?"

Hayley looked at Elijah who was looking at Klaus. When no one answered Klaus said sarcastically "Fantastic" and left the room. He stopped for a second near Stefan and said "You should consider their offer. You can try that!" He added sarcastically "may be you will get him back". He then left leaving everyone bewildered.

Klaus was pacing his room. He was feeling really agitated. HE walked out of his room and entered Hayley's room. He knew that she was not in her room. HE had heard her and Elijah in the sitting room a while back. Klaus entered the nursery and stood near the crib looking down at it when he suddenly heard a sound behind him. He turned and saw that Hayley is standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him walking to the crib.

"Nothing" he answered her and left the nursery before she can say anything.

"Klaus" she called him but he did not stop.

"What is it? I have to go and meet Oliver and Jackson to sort out something" Klaus turned towards her and said aggressively

"Klaus why are you so mad at me?" Hayley asked him in confusion

Which made him so surprised that he just gaped at her. He walked to her and said "I am not mad at you. I am mad at myself Hayley. I couldn't protect her. I was supposed to protect her"

"She is still alive Klaus" Hayley whispered looking into his eyes.

Klaus held her from her upper arms and said "I wouldn't lose her…" he stopped for a second and then said "I promise"

Hayley's mind was racing. She could clearly hear it _"Will the baby survive if we take it out now. I will rip it out myself….. I wouldn't lose her"_

Before she could stop herself the words were out of her mouth in a whisper "it was you"

"What?" Klaus asked in confusion.

Hayley searched his face for some sign and then suddenly the faceless image of her nightmare took Klaus's anguished face. She gasped and stepped back.

"Klaus!" They heard Stefan calling them.

Klaus looked at Hayley's face in confusion and left the nursery.


	12. Chapter 12 Unwanted advice

Hayley stood there for a couple of minutes at his new discovery. She was surprised that she had not seen it before – the care from him. The care that he had been hiding to show. It had broken her heart when he had said "I was supposed to protect her". She had been so absorbed in her own sorrow and the want to take revenge that she had not thought about what he was going through at all. She remembered his anguished face when Davina had accused him of killing _her_ baby. She wanted to slap Davina at that time. Hope was not just her child, it was both of them. She suddenly turned and walked out of the room. She saw him standing next to Stefan in the court yard. She called him "Klaus"

Klaus and Stefan turned towards her and saw her coming down. Klaus said "Not now love" and then he started to leave but Hayley whooshed in front of him stopping him which earned her a chuckle from Stefan. She glared at him and said to Klaus "We need to talk about what happened right now"

"What? I am in a hurry" Klaus said trying to pass by her

"You cannot escape from it Klaus. We need to talk about her" Hayley said

"I don't want to talk about her. Why don't you get it?" Klaus suddenly yelled, holding her from her upper arms which made her jump

"What is going on…" Elijah came out of his study and stopped when he saw them in that way.

Hayley looked into his frustrated eyes and lifted her hand to touch his face but Klaus caught the movement out of the corner of his eyes and let her go. He then walked out of the compound.  
Stefan looked at Elijah and then Hayley who was on the verge of crying and then left after him.

Klaus was putting the car in gear when Stefan sat in his car. Klaus gave him an annoyed look and then asked him "So have you decided what you are going to do about Caroline and Elena's plan?"

"Don't be an ass Klaus. I have not agreed to that and you know it" Stefan said in an equally annoyed voice.

"You can try. You all tried before right?" Klaus smirked at him "but this time I will fight harder as I have reason to fight now"

"Yes I know" Stefan said quietly. After a couple of minutes of silence he asked him "where are we going now?"

"To the bar" Klaus said

Klaus stopped the car near Rouseau's and went in. Cami was serving drinks. She looked at them and sighed. Then she turned to a handsome guy sitting on the bar. She smiled at him and started talking to him. Klaus walked in and went to the bar and demanded a drink from Cami. The man sitting on the stool looked at him and smiled.

"If you don't want to die then don't indulge him. He is in a foul mood today" Cami told him while pouring the drink for Klaus and Stefan which made Stefan laugh

"You have made quite a few friends in just a year. I am impressed" He patted Klaus on the shoulder and said.

"Why? Is he a fighter?" The young man asked

Klaus turned to him with a smirk on his face. No one had ever said something like that about him. He then turned away from the man.

"HI, my name is Kaleb" He outstretched his hand for Klaus to take it who just glared at his hand and kept on drinking his drink.

"He is not that bad usually especially with manners" Cami sneered at him and then went to the other side of the bar

Kaleb took his hand back when Klaus didn't shake it and smiled.

"That is fine. I can come some other time for the introduction" Kaleb said calmly

Cami came back with another drink in her hand and put it in front of Stefan who smiled at her. She took a deep breath and then asked him "Klaus how are you and Hayley doing? Do you guys need to talk…"

Klaus got up and left the bar even before Cami could finish her sentence or before he saw Kaleb react. Stefan looked at Kaleb with narrowed eyes but he was looking at Klaus's back who had just left the bar.

Stefan got up, thanked Cami and said "He is having a little difficulty dealing with it. I will persuade him to talk to you but you know him"

He then left the bar too.

At the compound Elijah looks at Hayley and asks her "what was that about?"

Hayley snapped out of her thoughts and said "Nothing Elijah. He was just being an ass"

Elijah kept quiet for a while and then said "If you are trying to reach out to him then don't. He deals with his losses his own way, the best way that suits him. I have been trying to reach out to him for the past 1000 years"

Hayley smiled at Elijah and said "I suppose you are right but he needs to talk to someone about it"

Elijah held her hand and asked her "Have _you_ talked to anyone?"

Hayley looked at his hand holding hers and then into his eyes and said "I tried to talk to him but he would not"

Elijah's eyes hardened just for a second and then he said "I suppose that is right. You both lost her. You both are going through the same loss"

Hearing these words aloud for the first time from someone else's mouth made Hayley realize how much she needed his support, his understanding but he was not letting anyone near. She just nodded and then let herself be engulfed in his arms.

Elijah said to her "Everything will be okay. She will be back even before you realize her. Niklaus has managed to rid New Orleans of Gurrea wolves just in two weeks"

"What about your father?" Hayley asked him still hugging him.

She felt Elijah getting stiff and then he moved her a bit back and looked into her eyes and said "we will deal with our father too. No one will harm Hope"

Hayley just nodded and was about to go to her room when Elijah leaned in and kissed her on her lips. She couldn't help but kiss him too. It was supposed to be a just a kiss but then suddenly Hayley felt too overwhelmed and she started to kiss him more passionately which took Elijah by surprised but he got over it soon and picked her up and took her to her room in a vamp speed. While taking her to her bed Elijah shut the door with his foot and then laid her to the bed. He was about to kiss her neck when Hayley suddenly said "I cannot"

Elijah looked at her and asked "what do you mean you cannot? Is it because of Niklaus?"

Hayley kept quiet for a second and then averted her eyes. She looked back at him and then said "No, it has only been two weeks since Hope has been born. I cannot. Can you wait for a couple of weeks?"

Elijah leaned back and then nodded. He got up from her bed but not before kissing her gently on her lips and then left her room.

Hayley just laid there with her hands on her forehead thinking about what she was about to do. Recently she had been feeling guilty of her feelings for Elijah and she was unable to understand why this happening to her was. She didn't have any feelings for Klaus. He was just her child's father and nothing else… Her thought would not go anywhere else. Was he just Hope's father to her? What was happening to her? Thinking that she got up and fixed herself quickly. Then she remember the discovery she had made earlier that day and it had really shook her. The person fighting to save her in her dreams was not the person she knew to be as Klaus but the more she thought about it the more it become clearer and clearer that it was Klaus. She wanted to talk to him about it but he wouldn't open up and she knew it.

She got up with frustration and went down to the study where she knew Elijah would be. She asked him bluntly "are we going to keep Francesca _alive_?"

Elijah turned around just in time to see Klaus enter the room. Elijah looked at Hayley's bluntness and coldness with stunned expressions.

Klaus entered the compound and the first thing he heard was Hayley demanding about plans for Francesca. He laughed and said "isn't that a music to your ears Stefan?"

"Shut up Klaus" Hayley turned to him and said.

Klaus raised his hands in truce and said with a smile "Okay love I was just commending your sentiments. That is all"

Stefan sat on the couch and poured himself a drink whereas Elijah looked at Klaus and asked him "where have you been brother?"

"Drinking" Klaus said and then poured himself a glass too.

"Didn't you just say that you were drinking?" Hayley asked him sarcastically

"Yes Love but there is no law that says that I cannot drink again" Klaus said raising the glass to his lips

Hayley walked up to him and snatched the glass from his hands angrily and said "If you stop drinking for one damn minute you will realize the mess we are in"

Klaus got up angrily too and said "I know exactly what kind of mess we are in"

"If you know then do something about it" Hayley shouted.

"I am. What are you guys doing?" he shouted back

They were standing so close to each other that their lips were inches from each other. Even in this anger Hayley and Klaus couldn't help staring at each other's lips. Elijah looked from Hayley to Klaus in confusion and then looked at Stefan who was just leaning against the sofa apparently enjoying their exchange.

Elijah said "Niklaus"

Klaus was the first to recover. He sat down on the stool with a smirk on his face.

Hayley looked at him sitting on the stool and then realized what has happened. She looked at the drink in her hand. She gulped it down and put in on the counter angrily and left the room. She felt drained. She went to the kitchen and opened the freezer and took out a blood bag. She turned when she heard a sound behind her. She could sense Elijah. She turned and smiled at him.

Elijah looked at the blood bag in her hand and walked to her and asked her "are you okay?"

He then tried to take the bag from her hand but she wouldn't let go. She opened it and then started drinking it.

Elijah looked at her and then said "Hayley!"

When she looked into his eyes he said "Are you okay? You have been acting really strange these days"

Hayley laughed and said sarcastically "Strange! Like drinking blood" she showed him the blood bag "like agitated, like wanting to kill our enemies? I wonder why that is?" she then started to drink blood

Elijah snapped "This is not you"

Hayley laughed and said "Elijah on the contrary this is me. I don't want to be anything else"

Elijah said to her with frustration "I know you are lashing out because of what you have been through and I can appreciate that but please don't lose yourself in all of this. Don't be like…"

He stopped. Hayley put the bag down slowly and asked him "like Klaus?"

When he didn't say anything she brushed past him angrily and went to the study.

Klaus was still sitting on the stool thinking about what to do next when she charged in and said flatly "are you coming with me to deal with Francesca or not?"

HE turned and saw her standing there. He looked at her with confused expressions. He could see anger bubbling just beneath the calm she was showing. He walked to her and stopped right in front of her. He lifted his hand and moved it near her mouth which made Hayley step backwards. Klaus smirked and then wiped the blood from the corners of her mouth and said "I will"

Hayley turned towards the door but stopped when she saw Elijah standing there. He said "Hayley I will come with you"

"No Elijah I don't want to go with you. Why don't you and Stefan figure out the other important issue?" she said to him coldly and then left

Klaus looked at Elijah who was glaring at him angrily. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'it is your mess. Clean it yourself' and followed her.

In the car before he put it in gear Klaus turned to her and asked her "what happened?"

"None of your business" Hayley said looking out the window. She could feel the tears looming in her throat.

"I know" Klaus said which made Hayley look at him.

She said miserably "I just miss her so much. I want her back"

"I know" Klaus said sadly "but this is not what is bothering you right now"

Hayley looked into his eyes and then looked away thinking _'why was it that she was getting more comfortable with him day by day?'_

Klaus said after being quiet for a while "Hayley give him some time to…"

Hayley turned and snapped at him "Stop. Stop defending your brother Klaus. You have done it before too. It is his problem. He needs to deal with it". She looked away

"Hayley…" Klaus said but then stopped. After a few seconds he said "you both love each other" Hayley's head snap in his direction. Klaus smiled and said "yes I know. The whole world knows. Elijah had not cared about anyone like he cares about you. It is just hard for him to see this side of you. He is seeing it for the first time so it will take some time to come around it"

"What if he never comes around it?" Hayley asked him in a whisper

"He will" Klaus said.

When she didn't say anything he put the car in gear and reversed it.

"Why aren't you repulsed by me now?" she asked him

Klaus didn't answer so Hayley starting looking outside again. After a couple of minutes he looked sideways and saw her staring out the window. He shifted his gaze back to the road and said while keeping his eyes on the road "because I don't find anything to be repulsed about"


	13. Chapter 13 Revelations

Klaus parked the car outside Palace Royale Casino and got out. Hayley followed him into the casino. As soon as they stepped inside a man approached them and said in a hiss "Miss Correa does not want you guys to make another scene over here so she asked me to bring you guys over when you come"

Klaus smirked and turned to Hayley and said "after you"

They followed the man to Francesca's office. Francesca was talking to someone on the phone. She looked up and the smile slid from her face just for a tiniest of the fraction. She regained her composure and then said to whoever she was talking to "I will talk later"

She got up from her seat and walked to them and outstretched her hand for Klaus to shake it. Klaus looked at her outstretched hand and then at her and laughed. He moved to the sofa and sat on it. Francesca turned to Hayley and said "I see you have brought a different suitor this time"

Hayley hissed whereas Klaus whooshed to her so quickly and grabbed her neck that Francesca didn't get a chance to response.

"You know what; you talk a lot. I have a perfect solution for it but I need some information from you first and for that I need you in talking condition" he said to her in clenched teeth

"You were saying?" Hayley tempted her with a smirk on her face stifling what she was about to say.

When she didn't say anything Hayley said sarcastically "Cat got your tongue?"

She looked into Klaus's eyes who was looking at her from over Francesca's shoulder.

She opened her mouth to say something when he cut her off by saying

"So the next plan of the business. We need rest of the stones" which made Hayley roll her eyes. Klaus smirked and tighten his grip on her neck.

Then Klaus said to her "Oh you were about to ask her something love?"

Hayley just glared at him and then said "No you go ahead. Obviously what you had to Say was really important"

Klaus laughed and then said "Fair enough. Wouldn't dream of interrupting again what you were about to say" Klaus into her eyes.

Hayley met Francesca's eyes and said "last time I didn't get to speak my mind because Elijah stopped me but this time…" she looked into Klaus's eyes which were staring him very seriously. Seeing that look on her face Klaus said "like I said wouldn't dream of it"

Hayley slapped Francesca hard on her face making her go angry and turn. Hayley said "That is for trying to kill our daughter killed"

Klaus had his eyes still fixed on her. The image of Hayley kicking and screaming while giving birth to their daughter came into his mind. He felt his muscles tightening and his blood start to boil. He tightened his grip on her which made Francesca groan even though she had changed her form.

The door to her office open and some entered but then stopped at the sight inside. This interruption caused a momentary distraction while Klaus turned to look who had entered when Francesca elbowed him hard and then lunged at Hayley and bit her on her neck. Klaus growled and attacked her but she was out of the door. Klaus spun around and saw Hayley on the ground. He could see the blood flowing out of her neck. He whooshed to her and held her. He bit his wrist and put it against her lips. Hayley looked into his eyes and pushed his hand away by saying "I will heal remember I am a hybrid now"

Klaus's eyes went cold which made Hayley quiver. He didn't say anything and just pushed his wrist to her mouth. Hayley held his hand and then started drinking from it. There have been a few other occasion when Klaus had to feed people his blood from his wrist but he had never felt like that now when she was feeding from him. She stopped after just a couple of seconds. She pushed herself up and said "Thank you"

Klaus got up and stopped her by her gripping her arm as she was walking away. Hayley turned to him and looked at him questioningly. He stepped forward and wiped her mouth with his hand.

He then went to Francesca's desk and started looking around. He opened the drawers but didn't find anything.

Hayley asked him "are you looking for stones?"

"Yes love" Klaus said without looking at her.

He stopped when he opened one drawer and straightened up with something in his hand. Hayley walked to him and looked at what he was holding. It was a picture of small boy with Francesca.

"Well it seems that she has a family" Klaus said softly

"Klaus… no. He is just a small boy" Hayley said taking the picture from his hand without realizing how stiff he had gotten. She was looking at the picture when she was spun around. She looked with confusion into his angry eyes

"Do you think that _low_ of me?" Klaus asked

Hayley was lost for words for a moment. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Klaus suddenly let her go and headed to the door of the office with Hayley standing there lost and shocked. He stopped at the door just for a second and said "I am leaving if you want to come, come"

He then left.

The drive to the compound was really quiet. Hayley looked at Klaus's brooding expressions. She tried to say something but she lost courage. When they reached the compound Klaus stopped the SUV and didn't make an effort to leave. She looked at him and then left the car.

Elijah was pacing the court yard waiting for them. When he saw Hayley he approached her and then stopped when he saw blood on her neck. He asked her "what happened?"

"Our discussion with Francesca got a bit heated and she bit me" Hayley said. She turned just in time to see Klaus enter the compound.

Elijah could smell his blood on her so he asked her "Niklaus?"

"Yes he gave me his blood to cure Elijah" Hayley said with exasperation.

"So what have you two been up to?" Klaus ignored all their talk which he could hear as if he were standing next to them.

Elijah looked and him and then said "Davina has Mikael trapped in that attic so he cannot get out. We went to the witch yard. There is something really curious about that witch Cassy and Joshua"

Klaus sat on the chair and asked "what do you mean curious?"

Elijah thought for a moment and then said "I don't know yet"

He then said "Guess who else is in town?"

Nothing in the world would have made him prepared to her voice. "Hello Klaus" Caroline walked into the court yard.

Klaus looked at her and then Stefan who shook his head slightly to indicate that he had no idea. She walked up to him and said "it is good to see you after so long"

She leaned in and hugged him before he could say anything.

Stefan noticed Hayley's eyes narrowing and smiled

Klaus hesitated first and then he hugged her too. He then stepped back and asked her "what brings you here Caroline?"

"You said that you wanted me to visit New Orleans – the city where you belonged. So I came to see it for myself" Caroline smiled and said.

Klaus suddenly realized that Hayley was staring at them. He said "are you alone?"

"No I came with Elena. She is sleeping right now" Caroline said.

She then turned and saw Hayley standing there. She said "hello Hayley. Good to see you too"

"Hi Caroline" Hayley sighed and said. She was feeling a bit tired so she said "if you guys will excuse me I will go up"

"What is she doing here?" Caroline asked Klaus

"Hayley lives here with us" it was Elijah who answered her. Klaus smirked and then said to Caroline "it is a really good surprise to see you Caroline"

"So what have you been up to?" Klaus asked Caroline

"You know about Damon right?" she looked at Stefan and asked him

"Yes Stefan told me. We have been trying to persuade a witch here to help him" Klaus said omitting a lot of details.

"Well Elena and I have been looking at other things" Caroline said

"Any success?" Klaus asked innocently while Stefan rolled his eyes

"May be. Not too sure" Caroline said

"Well that is good. Something is better than nothing right Stefan?" Klaus said with a smile while turning towards Stefan.

He looked at Elijah when he heard him whisper _"that is not possible!"_

"What is not possible Elijah?" Klaus asked him annoyingly

"The thing about Cassy that was making me curious" Elijah said still in shock "but that cannot happen"

"What brother?" Klaus asked again holding Caroline's hand.

Hayley was sitting in her room listening to their conversation and trying to block it simultaneously. She walked out of the room and stood outside her room looking down at them when she saw Klaus holding her hand. The urge to rip out her hand from his was so strong that it left her shocked. Then she heard the words she wouldn't have believed

"I think she is back" Elijah said

"Who brother? Will you stop talking in riddles?" Klaus annoyed voice made her smile.

"Mother, Niklaus. I think she is back. I smelled sage when we were in the witch yard" Elijah said thinking back.

"But anyone can use sage" Klaus said but he too was remembering smelling that and having that weird smell when he had Cassy in his grasp a couple of days ago.

"No it was mother. Remember when we went to visit Davina for the stake Cassy threw us off and she knew about us whereas the harvest girls are not that knowledgeable about us and neither are they that strong to take down an Original" Elijah said to Klaus.

"You mean to say that not only your father but also your mother who is hell bent on killing you guys is back?" They all turned towards Hayley who asked them.

When no one said anything she looked at Klaus and said "Will we ever be able to make this city safe?" and then without waiting for a response she went to her room.

Hayley closed the door of her room and let the tears of frustration fall which she has been controlling for a few days now. She looked towards the nursery and walked to it. She opened the door gently and walked inside. She stood near the crib and patted the mattress gently and then when she could bear it any longer she came out.

Klaus looked at her leaving the court yard but he didn't make an effort to go after her. It took all his will power to do so and he succeeded in doing so.

Elijah looked up from staring the floor and then said "we need to kill them both this time and sooner the better".

He then turned and walked to her room.

Hayley looked up and saw Elijah standing in her room. Somehow seeing him made her a little disappointed. She was expecting someone else and to her surprise that someone was Klaus. She suddenly got confused as to why she would want Klaus to come instead of Elijah and then she herself tried to reason with herself by thinking _'because he is the father of their child'_. She looked at Elijah and gave him a weepy smile. Elijah walked to her and hugged her which made her cry even harder. She has never been one to cry over her problems but she couldn't help it. Elijah made no effort to stop her from crying. He knew that this day would come. She had been showing a strong will since Hope had gone and now was the time to let go. When she had enough crying she looked up and saw that his suit was wet from her tears. She smiled at him and said "I am sorry for all of this and I ruined your suit too"

Elijah looked down at his suit and said "nothing to worry about" and then he added "Listen we will take care of our parents and we will get her back"

She looked at him in exasperation and asked "You will kill your parents again?"

"Yes Hayley anything to get her back. Always and forever" he said and then he kissed her hard on her lips and left her.

Stefan stood up and asked Klaus "So let me get this straight. Your mother, Esther, she had come back from dead in the body of another witch right and your father we have all seen is back too?"

Klaus looked at Stefan absentmindedly not really listening to him. He was still thinking about what Hayley had said. He knew that she was worried that it would take longer to get rid of this city of their parents and the longer it took the longer it will be to reunite with Hope. He looked up and saw Elijah coming down the stairs. He asked Elijah "Do you think that stupid girl knows who Cassy really is?"

Elijah said after thinking for a while "No. She was really surprised when Cassy recognized us"

"That is unfortunate then. If mother realizes that Davina knows her secret, she will be her first kill" Klaus said sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"That is why I think Davina should know about Cassy's real identity and I am about to do that right now. Do you want to accompany me?" Elijah asked him.

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when he gaze fell on Hayley who was walking downstairs. He could see that she has been crying. He was about to say yes but then he changed his mind and said "I think I will work with Stefan and Caroline on their problem right now. Why don't you take Hayley with you?"

Hayley looked at him in surprise and then nodded and said "Okay sure"

Elijah turned to Hayley and said "let's go". They both walked out of compound. Just before they left Hayley turned and looked at him and saw him looking at Caroline. Her eyes met Stefan's eyes just for a second and then she turned and left.


	14. Chapter 14 Old Friends and New enemies

As soon as they left Klaus turned to Caroline and asked her "So Caroline do you want to see New Orleans now or later?"

"Right now is fine" She said with a smile

"Klaus I need to tell you something" Stefan said

Klaus had an idea what he was about to say so he said "Later Stefan" without looking at him and then took Caroline's hand and left the compound.

Klaus stopped the car at Rouseau's. Caroline and he entered the bar. Cami was serving the drinks. She looked up when she saw them coming in. She scanned the young blond linked to his arm and ignored the pang of jealousy in her stomach and said "Hello Klaus. What can I get you today?"

"Any drink would do love. I am showing Caroline New Orleans today so make a good impression" Klaus smiled at Cami and led Caroline to an empty table.

"How is Tyler?" Klaus asked her after a couple of minutes

"He is fine. We are not together anymore thanks to you" Caroline said with annoyance

"Love, I forgave him if you remember. That was your graduation gift" Klaus leaned back and said with a lazy smile on his face.

"Well the damage was done by then" Caroline replied snapped at him angrily

"Oh well. His loss" Klaus said casually.

"So will you tell me what is it that will bring Damon back?" Klaus asked her as Cami was putting drink on their table.

Caroline looked at him and then said "You"

Klaus laughed and said "You mean if you kill me Damon will come back"

"That is what we have been promised" Caroline said insolently

"You can try love. You all will die with me" Klaus leaned in and said coldly

"Yes that is the slight hitch in the plan" Caroline answered.

Klaus looked around and then suddenly he spotted Oliver. He whooshed to him and grabbed him by his neck and said with clenched teeth "You are testing your luck again and again by coming in front of me mate. Tell me has Francesca accepted you without your ring or has she given you another ring"

He threw her against the wall and then turned to Caroline who was looking at him in shock.

"Okay now let us go and I will show you the Father Kieran's church" Klaus said casually putting the ring in his pocket.

Caroline looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

They left the bar and went to the church. Once inside he told her "I killed father Kieran on that spot"

"Why?" Caroline turned to him and asked him

"Because I had to" Klaus answered with a sneer. He then led her upstairs to the attic and opened the door. Caroline gasped when she saw Mikael. She turned to Klaus who was smirking. Klaus said "I am sure you remember my father Caroline"

Mikael lunged at Klaus but the boundary spell kept him in check. Caroline gaped at Mikael and then at Klaus.

"See my father cannot cross this threshold as much as he wants to because there is a boundary spell on this attic" Klaus said to Caroline with a smirk.

He then looked at his father and said "I will kill you this time too"

Mikael stated as much hatred "Not before I make you see your daughter die"

Klaus felt his heat stop whereas Caroline just stared at him. Then Klaus recovered and remembered their cover "She is already dead Mikael" ignoring Caroline's stare and gasp

"Well then my only regret is that I couldn't kill her in front of your eyes" Mikael said with hatred

Caroline responded quicker than Klaus this time and held him back by his arm.

He freed his arm from her grasp and left with Caroline following him

Once inside the car Klaus tried to calm himself down. Caroline looked at him and asked him "what was he talking about?"

Klaus looked at her and then smirked "Didn't your precious Tyler tell you about Hayley and me?"

"What?" Caroline almost screamed

"yes we had a one night stand in Mystic falls which led her to get pregnant and long story short nine months later our daughter died just a couple of hours after her birth"

Caroline looked at him in horror. Whatever her feelings for Klaus were right now she wouldn't wish of this terrible for anyone. She asked him

"But you are a…."

"Yes yes I know. It is my wolf side that made that possible" Klaus said cutting her off and then he started the car and drove it towards the compound.

Hayley was very quiet during the drive. Elijah looked at her and then he held her hand. Hayley looked at him and tried to smile but she couldn't.

Elijah said to her "Hayley don't worry we will get her back"

Hayley nodded even though her heart was sinking with every passing day and hope was turning to hopelessness. Rest of their journey was done quietly. Elijah stopped the car outside the cemetery and they got out. They walked to the witch yard. Elijah took a step inside the threshold but he was held back. He looked at Hayley who tried too but was held back.

"I have put a boundary spell on here so that you or your brother cannot come in" Davina walked towards them

Elijah looked at her and tried to find that sweet innocent girl whom he wanted to help 7 months ago. He said "I have come to talk to you about Cassy Davina"

"She is not here right now" Davina said

"I know" Elijah said in a calm voice and then after a couple of seconds he said "Davina she is not Cassy" Elijah said in a calm voice

"What do you mean?" Davina asked in confusion

"You stupid bitch. That girl is not Cassy, it is Esther in her body" Hayley cut Elijah off and said aggressively

"Are you crazy?" Davina asked her in confusion

"No I am not but you definitely are the dumbest person I have seen alive. You brought a vampire hunter back from death just because you had beef with Klaus. Now you will see what evil you have unleashed on New Orleans" Hayley snapped at her ignoring Elijah's shocked expressions.

Hayley continued hatefully "Any way we just wanted to tell you about Esther so that if she tries to kill you tomorrow don't come running to us for help"

Davina looked at Elijah who was eyeing Hayley and then realized that he had not contradicted this theory. She thought of all those times when she had thought that Cassy coming back this powerful was because of the support and power from the ancestors but now she was starting to have doubts.

Elijah at last looked at her and said "we can still protect you Davina" ignoring Hayley's scoff.

Davina snapped out of her thoughts and said with a sneer "You and your brother will be the last resort for me to ask help if I need any"

Elijah looked at her – at the lost girl and then turned with Hayley to go when Hayley stopped and said to Davina "it was his daughter too you know" and then she left with Elijah leaving Davina staring at her.

Once inside the car Hayley took a deep breath and said "Do you think she believed us?"

She looked at him but saw him lost. She asked him "what is it Elijah?"

"Nothing" Elijah said lost in his thought about what Hayley had said earlier about him losing his daughter too. They have all been so absorbed in their own sorrows that he had not thought about what Klaus must be going through and what kind of hurt Davina's words must have put on him.

After a couple of seconds he looked at her and said "Hayley do you realize that you are changing?"

Hayley sighed and said "what do you mean?"

"You have become more… umm... you are not what you used to be" Elijah said

"I have been always this way Elijah. I take what I want by any means remember. If you don't like the present me then leave me" Hayley said with a bit of annoyance.

Elijah was taken aback by her answer. HE said "I didn't mean that"

"Sure you didn't" Hayley said sarcastically "Ever since I have been become a hybrid you have been treating me differently"

"I didn't meant to Hayley" Elijah said.

"Sure you didn't" Hayley said it again. Elijah sighed, started the car and drove towards the compound.

Once they reached the compound she got out and went inside before even looking back at Elijah.

Stefan looked up at Caroline and Klaus as they entered the compound. He could see the anger on his face when he had entered. He looked at Caroline who just shook her head. Klaus went up to his room whereas Caroline walked up to him and asked him "did you know about his daughter?"

Stefan looked at her and said "yes. When I came here he told me"

She opened her mouth to say something when she saw Elena coming down. Elena walked up to Stefan and hugged him.

"Have you found anything?" Elena asked him after detangling from him.

"No and I am not going to let you guys kill him to get him back" Stefan said

"It is your brother Stefan" Elena said in frustration

"Yes it is and I will find out another way to do it" Stefan said sternly

Elena said "Stefan!"

"NO Elena" Stefan said and then he went upstairs to talk to him

Klaus entered his room and fell on his bed. He closed his eyes as to relieve himself of the tension that he has been carrying for more than two weeks now. He then got up, walked to his walking closet and opened the box where he had kept all the rings he had taken from Gurrea wolves. He then laid on the bed again. He had only four more rings to get and a little more than one week to the full moon. He had not gotten around to telling Elijah about it yet. He got up angrily cursing Genevieve in his mind and went to the bathroom to take a shower to wash away all this worries.

Stefan peeked into his room but it was empty and bathroom door was closed so he went down again.

"Hayley" Elijah called her while following her inside

"Elijah I don't want to talk about it" she said and stopped when she saw Elena.

"Hello Elena, what are you doing here?" She asked her

"More to the point what are you doing here?" Elena asked her curiously

"She and Klaus are together" Caroline chipped in

"We are not together" Hayley said while Elijah said at the same time "they are not together"

No one saw Stefan's smile as Hayley and Elijah were looking at each other whereas Caroline and Elena were staring them.

"Where is Klaus Stefan" Hayley asked Stefan

"He went to his room" Stefan told him.

Hayley started towards the stairs when Caroline stopped her and said "I am sorry for you loss"

Hayley looked at her realizing that Klaus had told her "he told you"

"Yes and I am sorry for your loss" Caroline hugged her which took Hayley by surprise.

Hayley gently detangled herself and said coldly "well she is gone right!"

She then turned and went to his room. The door was open so she entered without knocking.

Klaus had just come out of the bathroom. He was holding his shirt in his hand when he heard her come in.

Hayley stopped in her track when she saw his shirtless body. It was still gleaming with water droplets. Her gaze fell on his tattoo. Klaus followed her gaze to his tattoo, he smirked which brought her back to earth. She turned to leave but Klaus stopped her by whooshing in front of her. He said "you wanted something love?" He looked at her and then put on his shirt fully realizing that he was making her nervous.

"I wanted to know what is our next move against your father and your mother? And don't forget Francesca" Hayley said trying to hide her nervousness. Somehow standing so close to him, him being freshly showered in bare feet and wet hair made the moment a little more intimate. She then stepped back which made Klaus smirk again.

"Francesca has only four rings left. One hers and the other two she has not used yet. One that I forgot to take off from the first werewolf I killed. My father is still locked in that attic and my mother I haven't thought about yet" Klaus said as he stepped back and running his fingers through his wet hair. When he didn't hear anything, he turned and looked at her.

Hayley's mind registered to what he had said but her eyes were on the painting she had seen a couple of days ago. She walked to it and brushed her hand on her name in the corner of the painting.

Klaus looked at her and then walked towards the painting and took it off the aisle aggressively and put it in the corner with other painting. He turned to her and saw her looking at him with strange expressions. He didn't feel comfortable with the way she was looking at him. He said to her "Now I am tired love. I want to sleep. I would invite you to stay but my brother might not like it"

Hearing these words snapped her out of her thoughts. But what she just seen in his eyes and that painting was so much for her that she was not even angry at these words. She just looked at him and then left the room without saying anything leaving him more frustrated than if she had said something.

Klaus closed his door and went to his bed to sleep.

Hayley changed her clothes and went to her bed when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened the door to see Elijah standing there.

Elijah looked at her and said "I am sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier"

"No Elijah you didn't hurt my feelings" Hayley said with exasperation "but you need to give me some space and some liberty to act as I want. I am starting to hate this breathing down the neck treatment from you"

"Okay Hayley as you wish" Elijah said and then he kissed her. He stepped back and then giving her one final look he went to his room.


	15. Chapter 15 Drowning in your own sorrows

Hayley laid on her bed for a couple of hours tossing and turning thinking about the events of last few weeks. She missed her so much. She had never thought that she will miss anyone as much as she was missing her. If only she could find out how she was but there was no way of finding out where she was – well except may be Klaus. Would he know and if he knew would he tell her? Hayley's mind was becoming really crowded with all of these thought and eventually she managed to get a shut eye only to be woken up by that terrible dream again.

_"__Someone had his sliced wrist near her lips and the warm liquid was touching her lips. She tried to open her eyes and look at her saviors face but it was a blank. She closed her eyes again in frustration. She heard him say "… I will rip it out myself" and then she heard some commotion and his desperate voice following it "I wouldn't lose it". She wanted to scream "save my baby" but the words were not coming out of her mouth. She opened her eyes with difficulty and looked towards the sound and gasped when she saw the anguished face and her eyes flew open"_

Hayley wiped the tears on her cheek and whispered "Klaus"

She got out of the bed quickly and went to the door. She wanted to talk to him but then something stopped her. She looked towards the window and realized that it was still dark outside. She came back and sat on her bed again. She had suspected it was him a couple of days ago but today she saw him. The anguish on his face was just heart touching for her. His need to save their child was so strong that it didn't even bother her that he was willing to go through her to save the baby. Hayley's heart swelled at those emotions. She had seen something in Klaus today that she had never seen before. She had come to realize in these past nine months that he cared about the baby but that was not care that she had just seen. It was love for his unborn baby. How difficult must it have been to send her away! They both were in the same boat and they both have been ignoring each other, ignoring each other's pain and loss.

She got under the covers again and tried to go to sleep hoping that she will not dream again.

Klaus couldn't sleep the whole night. He needed to do something about Francesca and the stones before the full moon. He could ask Elijah's help but then he would have to explain it to Elijah and he was not in a sharing kind of mood. Stefan on the other hand could be useful but now solution to his own issue was forming shape too. He got up, changed and left the compound. He went to Marcel's who was as expected up and having a party in this new place.

Marcel looked up laughing at what Josh was saying and saw him standing there. He walked up to him and said "Klaus long time my friend. Come and enjoy"

Klaus walked into the room with almost 20 vampires dancing and laughing. He remember the parties when they first move to New Orleans. It seemed like ages now. He was led to the liquor which he pour and gulped down.

Klaus looked at Marcel and said "I need your help to get the rest of the stones from Francesca"

"Anything for you mate" Marcel said sipping his scotch "but right now come and enjoy the party with my new sires"

Klaus sat on the chair and sipped his drink while scanning the room, seeing Marcel mingle with his new army. It looked so homey and friendly. He thought about the parties Marcel had when he had first moved to New Orleans. Marcel had a knack of inspiring loyalty from his people which he had yet to master but does he want that or is he looking for loyalty from a particular set of people? He thought in frustration. Would it all have happened if he had left Marcel alone to rule New Orleans? Was Elijah right that everything happened because of him?

Marcel looked in his direction while talking to Josh and saw him lost in his thoughts. He walked over to him and sat next to him. They sat their quietly for a while and then Klaus asked him "Do you think that they took her away from us because of what I have done?"

Marcel looked at him in surprise and realized what he was talking about. He said "well you haven't done anything to Gurrea wolves so I don't think so"

"Gurrea wolves?" Klaus asked in surprise

"Didn't they kill your daughter?" marcel asked

Klaus suddenly remembered their cover story and he nodded and said angrily "Yes they did and that I why I want to make them weak, suffer, lose all the power for which they did all of this" and then it hit him _'if he had not pursued the stones or trusted Francesca none of this would have happened'_. That realization made his guilt over not protecting Hayley double. He sat there drinking one drink after another until the sun was about to came up and Marcel started to round up his vampires. Klaus got up and stumbled but he regained his composure. Marcel walked to him as he saw him leaving and said "when you want my help call me" He then turned to his vampires to finish the rounding off.

Klaus walked into the compound totally drunk. He was walking up the stairs when he heard Elijah calling him "Niklaus"

Klaus turned towards him and stumbled a bit and asked "what is it brother? I thought curfew time got lifted up when I became a hybrid"

Elijah walked up to him and said "I want to talk to you about Hayley"

Klaus said in slurry voice "I don't want to talk about her"

He turned and walked up the stairs. Elijah whooshed up and stood in his path. Klaus sighed and then said "brother if you don't want to fight with me then get out of my way". He pushed Elijah out of the way and continued up.

"Niklaus" Elijah called him and as usual that name did make him stop and turn. "What Elijah?" he shouted "I don't want to talk about it. You have an issue with it then you solve it. I am not responsible for her" He said and then turned when he bumped into Hayley

Hayley stopped right in her track when she heard him "… responsibility for her" and then Klaus bumped into her. He lost balance. She put her hand on his arm to steady him. From the smell of his breath she could see that he was totally drunk. Looking at him in this state reminded her of her nightmare and the thoughts that she had been having the night before.

Klaus steadied himself and looked up into her eyes which had not been slept in. He freed himself from her grasp with a jerk and turned to leave when he heard her "Klaus I want to talk to you about something"

Klaus stopped and started laughing. He turned still laughing and said drunkenly pointing at them "You two want to talk to ME. I wonder what that could me. Hmmm…" he did fake thinking acting and then said "guess what I am not interested right now". He turned and left them standing there gaping at him.

Elijah climbed up the stairs to her still rooted at the spot and asked her "what did you want to talk to him about?"

"Apparently nothing important" Hayley snapped in anger.

"Hmm. I was thinking we need to devise a plan to take down our father" Elijah said thinking

"You guys have the stake now so what is stopping you" Stefan said walking towards them.

"Yes we do but to use it against him we need a plan" Elijah said

Stefan nodded and then walked towards his room. Elijah asked him "where are you going?"

"To talk to him" Stefan said and left them standing there.

His room door was open so he entered and saw him face down on his bed. He said "Klaus I have been thinking about this witch who told Caroli…"

Klaus turned and cut him off by saying "Stefan can we talk about how _you can kill me_ later. I am very drunk and very tired so leave please". He fell down again and went to sleep.

Stefan walked out of his room and saw them standing there holding each other's hands.

Hayley quickly let go of his hand when she saw Stefan and blushed.

Stefan tried to hide a smile and then said "He is not in a mood right now. May be some other time"

He then went to his room.

Caroline was pacing up and down in the room with anxiety. She turned towards him as he entered and said "we have a problem"

"What now?" Stefan said running his fingers through his hair. He looked over at Elena who was lying on his bed.

"I talked to Lenore". On the confused look on Stefan face she said impatiently "Bonnie's distinct cousin I told you about. Well in any case as per her it is not Klaus they want dead. It was his bloodline and now that I know that he had a …"

Stefan spun towards her and said in shock "Caroline"

"I know and the problem is that she is dead" Elena said cruelly from the bed.

Stefan looked from Caroline to Elena and said in a disappointing voice "I don't believe it. We are talking about a baby here"

His words brought a blush on Caroline's face but Elena got up angrily and said "You do want your brother back right?"

Stefan looked into her angry eyes and said "yes I want him back but not like this and secondly his daughter is already dead so there is no discussing it further. I am sure Damon wouldn't want to come back this way" He then turned to Caroline and said "I cannot believe that you would even think about it"

He left the room before anyone of them could say anything. He went to Rouseau's and asked for a drink from Cami. While drinking his drink he kept on thinking about what Elena and Caroline were thinking. He wanted to get Damon back as badly as them but what they were thinking of doing he wouldn't go there. He thought about the change in Elena ever since she had become a vampire and shook his head in sadness. That was the reason he hated being a vampire. You start to lose your humanity. He startled from his thoughts when he heard Cami asking him "Come to earth Stefan"

He looked up and smiled at her. She asked him "Did you have any luck with him?"

"No I didn't and I don't think it will happen any time soon but you should not give up" Stefan said drinking his scotch.

Suddenly cami looked towards the door and said with a smile "Kaleb right?"

Kaleb walked in and sat next to Stefan and said "You are _the 'man who could kill me'_ friend"

Stefan got confused for a second and then said "You mean Klaus. Yes I am"

He suddenly remember Kaleb's reaction when Klaus's name was mentioned

"How do you know Klaus?" Stefan asked him after a couple of minutes

He saw surprise on Kaleb's face and smiled. Kaleb was quiet for a while and then said "His child. She is supposed to be something really powerful and my family is really invested in her wellbeing"

"Well I am afraid to break it to you but she died" Stefan said while sipping his drink

"What?" Kaleb asked in shock

"Yes she died couple of hours after her birth" Stefan said. He looked at Kaleb in shock when he saw him get up, take out his cell and left the bar without stopping even when Cami called him "hey you have to pay here"

Stefan smiled at Cami and said "sorry I think I spooked him somehow"

He paid for his and Kaleb's drink and started walking to the compound to tell Klaus about this newly found information.


	16. Chapter 16 Bonding Over

Klaus didn't know when he fell asleep in that position.

_"__he was walking in the woods when he heard a sound. He stopped and looked around. Then he heard it again. He walked towards the sound trying to figure out what it was. And then he heard it clear as a day "daddy help me". He sprinted to the sound and stopped as he saw a small girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes. He felts his lips move "Hope". _

_"__Daddy I want to come home" the girl said with tears falling down her cheeks_

_He walked towards her when suddenly she looked behind and screamed. He looked over her shoulder and saw to his horror her father standing there with the white oak stake in his hand. He lunged forward and tried to hug her but suddenly she vanished and Mikael started laughing"_

Klaus opened his eyes and stared at the cover of the bed on which he was lying.

"Klaus" he turned towards the door where Hayley was standing.

Hayley walked towards her room when she stopped and turned and walked towards him room. The door to his room is wide open so she stood there on the threshold and saw that the he was sleeping on his bed. Hayley was about to retreat when she saw his eyes open. She called him "Klaus"

Klaus laid there for a second and then turned to her voice and looked at her absentmindedly. She walked inside and stopped a couple of feet away from him. He suddenly realized that she had caught him in his most vulnerable moment. He got up and suddenly remembering the nightmare he just had he went to the walking closet to check on the stake leaving Hayley bewildered. He came back in a minute.

Hayley looked into his eyes and saw the shadow of sleeplessness in them. She said "Klaus I wanted to talk…" she stopped as she realized that something was wrong. She asked him "what is it?"

Klaus looked at her and said "Nothing. I just…" he couldn't finish his sentence and tried to shake the nightmare out of his mind. He asked her "What were you saying?"

Hayley stared at him for a second and then said "I was going to say what we are going to do now? It was just Francesca and witches first. Now it is your parents too. When are we going to get her back?"

Klaus looked at her sad expressions and said "Hayley I don't know but I can promise you soon"

"I want her back Klaus" suddenly she lost it and yelled while gripping his shirt from the front

Elijah was walking towards his room when he heard her shout. He ran to the direction of the sound and stopped right outside his room.

Klaus looked into her anguished eyes and held her wrist gently and said "I promise she will be back soon. Please be patient a little longer"

"How long? It has already been three weeks. I cannot wait any longer. I cannot sleep. I can feel her all the time, when she is hungry, when she is upset. How long? I just want her back… please I want her back" Hayley started out in a loud voice and by the end of the sentence her voice was pleading to him.

Klaus felt as if someone was squashing his heart. He let her wrist go and pulled her towards him in a hug.

Hayley felt his arm go around her neck and be pulled towards him. She let her head fall on his chest and started to cry.

Klaus could feel that she was crying by the shaking of her body. He could feel her tears on his shirt. He patted her head awkwardly and then his gaze fell on Elijah who was looking at them from the door way.

Klaus looked at him and then nodded to him.

Elijah walked in. Klaus moved Hayley away from him to transfer her into his arms but he felt a tug on his shirt from where she was still holding her.

Hayley looked up into his eyes and then sensed Elijah standing behind her. She let go of his shirt and then brushed past Elijah and went to her room.

Klaus rubbed his forehead and said to Elijah "we need to do something about our parents and I think as soon as possible"

Elijah didn't say anything for a while and then nodded and left.

Klaus touched his shirt from the front where her tears had fallen and then dropped his hand. He went to freshen himself up. He needed to be fresh to make a plan.

Hayley entered her room and closed the door behind her. She went to the washroom to freshen herself. After washing her face she just stood in front of the mirror thinking about what has just happened. Why did she have a meltdown in front of him? What he must be thinking of her? What _Elijah_ must be thinking of her now? She was never one to have meltdowns so what was going on? Was it because of her turning a hybrid? Her emotions were heightened? But why did she go to him? And why was he so sweet to her? Then she thought that she couldn't stand there forever so she wiped her face with a towel and came. She was so lost in her thought that she didn't even hear Elijah knocking at her door.

She opened the door and walked down to the study from where she could hear voices. As she entered the room Klaus stopped talking.

Klaus looked at her for a second absorbing her sadness, frustration and tiredness and continued in frustration "… so Jackson can take the ring and we can have the ring from Jackson. It is simple Elijah why don't you understand it?"

"Because that will put Jackson in danger if Francesca ever finds out" Elijah said looking at Hayley.

"who cares about Jackson" Klaus suddenly yelled

"I care about him" Hayley said softly

Before he could stop himself words were out "You care about him more than OUR daughter?"

He didn't have to hear Elijah's stern voice "Niklaus" or Hayley turning white to realize that mistake he had made. He regretted saying those words. He looked at her and said "I am …"

Hayley recovered and said "That is okay Klaus. I want Hope back so badly but I cannot let Jackson die for it"

"Who is saying anything about dying? He just needs to get the ring. I am sure he will not be caught" Klaus said

When both of them didn't say anything Klaus said "I am going to talk to him. We have to get those rings before coming full moon"

"Why before full moon?" Stefan asked from the door way

Klaus kept quiet until Elijah said "Brother?"

Klaus laughed and said "Genevieve did a little modification to the spell on the stones. Every full moon when a Gurrea wolves use the stone not to turn they draw on to my power" He picked up the glass filled with drink and gulped it down

Hayley gasped whereas Elijah said "and you have waited until now to tell us Niklaus"

"What was the point of telling you? I thought I would get the rings by now. I am still short of four rings. If Jackson can get one stone for us then we have three more left. Less the better by full moon" Klaus said casually

"Klaus I need to talk to you about something important" Stefan said

"Okay come with me then. I am going to Jackson to persuade him to get one stone for us" Klaus was about to leave the room when Hayley stopped him and said "don't hurt him okay"

"Yes love as you wish" Klaus said sarcastically and left before she could say anything.

Elijah looked at Hayley and asked "are you feeling any better?"

"Yes I am fine. Just a bit tired" Hayley said

"You need to have a good night sleep. Are you drinking blood? That will give you energy" Elijah asked

"Yes Elijah I am" she said with exasperation.

Elijah opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and then after a couple of minutes of silence he said "Niklaus has gone to see Jackson about Francesca. We should think about how to take down our parents"

"and what about the spell Genevieve put on Klaus?" Hayley asked rubbing her forehead.

As soon as the question is out of her mouth, she looked up at Elijah thinking why did she ask about that right now.

Elijah was surprised at the question too not because it was not a valid question but it was just out of blue. He said "hmm I think I will talk to Davina about it"

"No" Hayley said sharply "I don't trust her"

Elijah stared at her for a while and then said "do you have any suggestions?"

"Sadly no. but not Davina" Hayley said firmly.

Elijah said "Okay then we have to find another witch who can undo what Genevieve has done. Right now I want to talk to her about our mother. Do you want to come?"

"Wouldn't it be easier if we get all the stones back and no one is able to use them" Hayley said without moving from her spot as if she had not listened to him.

Elijah looked at her and realized that she was not listening to him. He nodded and said "Yes that is another way of going about things. I think that is what Niklaus has been trying to do. If Jackson is able to get one stone then we will have three more to fish. One is Francesca's whereas the other two we need to locate. Finding the stones will be like finding a needle in the haystack"

Hayley said "hmm. Then we need to start looking for it or at least take Francesca's"

Elijah said while looking at her "Yes next time any one of us sees Francesca I think we need to get that stone or the ring from her"

Hayley nodded and then sat down on the couch.  
Elijah said "Do you want to go to Davina's with me?"

Hayley looked at him and then nodded. She got up and left the compound with Elijah.

On the way to the bayou Stefan told Klaus about his suspicions of Kaleb and what he told him about his daughter. Klaus's heart sank when he heard that.

"What do you mean interested in her?" Klaus asked him

"I don't know but when I said that she has…well died then he really got upset and left while calling someone" Stefan said. He then continued "I get the feeling that he was a witch because I couldn't sense any vampire or werewolf on him. Definitely he is a supernatural so only one possibility is left"

"Another witch!" Klaus exclaimed angrily.

Stefan was quiet for a while and then asked "and why didn't you tell your brother about the curse put on you by that other witch"

Klaus looked at Stefan with annoyance and said "Do you not know me?"

"I know you that is why I am asking you" Stefan said without looking at him.

When he didn't hear anything from Klaus he looked at him just to see that he had no intentions of answering that question.

Klaus stopped the car and got out with Stefan following him. Stefan had not been to the bayou yet so he looked around with interest. The kids were running around. People were sitting around a fire burning in the center.

Jackson was laughing at some body's joke when someone nudged him. He looked up and spotted Klaus. He groaned and then got and went to him.

He asked him "what are you doing here and bringing strangers Klaus?"

"I have a task for you" Klaus said without answering his question.

When Jackson looked at him with raised eyebrows he said "I want _you_ to take a ring from Francesca"

Jackson looked at him in shock and then said angrily "I told you Klaus I have no intentions of joining her"

Klaus said impatiently "I know but they don't. I need the stones and the only way I can get it is if you ask for it"

Jackson opened his mouth to object but he didn't really have any valid reason to refuse it. He started pacing thinking it through and then he nodded after a couple of minutes.

Klaus smiled and said perfect and was about to leave when he turned and said sarcastically "Don't get yourself killed. Hayley will never let go it if you die in the process" bringing a smile to Stefan's face and surprise on Jackson's face

Jackson asked "She knows your plan?"

"Of course she knows. She doesn't approved of it but she knows" Klaus said indifferently and then left without waiting for a response.


	17. Chapter 17 Forming Alliances

Hayley looked at Elijah while he was driving the car and asked him "what are you going to talk to Davina about? I don't think that she will help us"

Elijah said "Davina is just angry at Niklaus for what he has done to her and her boyfriend. I am sure that the innocent girl who was trapped by Marcel and was forced to do things that she didn't want to is still there somewhere"

Hayley laughed and said "Elijah you are expecting a lot from Davina. She is just a teenager who is acting out right now"

Eljah looked at her and said "Acting out yes because of my brother right?"

"I didn't mean that" Hayley said hastily "whatever Klaus did to Tim or Josh does not justify what she has done. I mean bringing back your father just to take her revenge on Klaus is just…"

"You don't know Hayley how much our father hates Niklaus or all of us for that matter. This is so ironical that I told Niklaus that it was all his doing but I had no idea to what extend" He looked at her and said

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked him in confusion

Elijah looked at her again and then turned to face the road and said "You dying…"

"My dying was not his fault Elijah" Hayley cut him off

Elijah's knuckles on the steering wheel went white and he said "If Niklaus had not pissed off the witches they would have…"

Hayley cut him off again and said "Witches wanted _our _baby and they would have gotten to her in any case. It was not Klaus's fault. It was all your mother's doing as per Genevieve. They would have killed me in any case because I wouldn't have let that baby die"

Elijah kept quiet thinking about what she had said when she asked him "what did you mean by 'to what extend'?"

Elijah was quiet for a while and then said "It is just that I have realized that Davina brought back our father because Klaus antagonized her by killing her boyfriend and threatened Josh. Genevieve cursed him because he was playing her"

"You cannot blame Klaus solely for all of this. I think Klaus tried to make up for his mistake about Tim by giving Davina that ring for Josh and he did threaten Josh yes but because Davina was not cooperating about where Marcel was keeping Jackson and Oliver. The only way for that immature girl to cooperate with us was if Klaus threatened someone she loves and Genevieve, she was just a vindictive bitch. If Klaus was using her then she was also using him. I think she has been using him from the start. She had made deal with Francesca from the get go. She used his plan against him to get what she wanted for herself. She wanted to save herself from the manipulative ancestors and for that she was willing to do anything. That has nothing to do with Klaus. Her putting curse on Klaus was just a cherry on top of the cake" Hayley said.

Elijah listened to her quietly without saying anything. When he did look at her she was looking out of the window.

Elijah stopped the car outside the cemetery and they got out.

Elijah and hayley walked towards the witch yard. Both lost in their own thoughts. Elijah bumped into a young guy who said "Excuse me"

Elijah apologized and started walking again when suddenly he felt something really strange. He turned to see the guy who had bumped into him but he didn't know what was bothering him. He then turned back and shook his head.

Davina was looking at the bracelet on her wrist when she felt Elijah's presence. She looked up and stood up. She walked up to him and stopped right before the threshold of the room and asked him "What are you doing here?"

Elijah said "We have come to talk to you about my father and mother Davina"

"I don't want to talk about them do you understand" Davina said

"what has my father promised you Davina?" Elijah asked her

"He said that he can and will kill Klaus for me" Davina said with hatred

On hearing these words Elijah lost his temper. He tried to control it by just staring at her but Hayley hissed "You stupid bitch"

Davina looked at her and said "I don't understand how you can stand him. It is because of him you lost your child Hayley"

"No, it is because of your witch friends that I lost my child Davina not Klaus" Hayley said in angry voice.

Davina said "If he had not antagonized my friends they wouldn't have done that"

"Your friends were vindictive bitches and they got what they deserved. I just hope that you don't end up like them. You are testing him Davina. I suggest you back off" Hayley said angrily

"Are you threatening me Hayley?" Davina asked with a sneer

Hayley took one step forward and said with as much hatred as she was feeling for her right now and said "Yes you can take it that way. It is about time you have a taste of your own medicine"

Elijah said "Davina my father will never hold up your end of bargain. He will not only try to kill Niklaus but everyone that even remotely resembles him in New Orleans or in this whole world"

"I don't care Elijah as long as your brother is dead. I don't care" Davina said indifferently

"And what about Josh and Marcel" Hayley asked before Elijah could say anything

"What about them?" Davina asked in surprise

Hayley and Elijah exchanged confused looks and then Hayley said "Josh will die too if Klaus dies and so will Marcel and so will all the vampires of New Orleans"

"What?" Davina said in shock

"Oh you didn't know that!" Hayley laughed and then said "Everyone who is an Original's bloodline dies when an Original dies".

She stopped for a second and then to Eliah's amazement and shock she continued in a sarcastic tone "Isnt Karma a bitch Davina? Now you will protect him just to protect your friends"

Davina was quiet for a while and then she said "I think you should leave now"

Elijah stared her confused expressions for a while and then turned and followed Hayley who was already leaving. As he was walking to his car he bumped into that young guy again which left him again with the same confused feeling about him.

Klaus and Stefan got back to the compound to realize that Elijah and Hayley had gone. Klaus went to his room and Stefan to his.

Klaus was pacing his room when suddenly he thought of Kaleb and what Stefan had told him about Kaleb. He stopped and then left his room. He went to Stefan's room. As he was approaching his room he stopped when he heard Caroline saying

"Elena listen to me…"

"No I don't want to listen to anything. I just want him back and for that I will do anything. I am surprised at you Stefan. Don't you want him back? Instead of trying to get him back you have been helping him get his revenge" Elena said angrily

"I want him back Elena but that is not an option. She is dead. We cannot do anything about it" Stefan said with irritation.

"Caroline say something" Elena said angrily

Klaus couldn't bear to listen to anything else because they knew who they were talking about. He had this suspicions a couple of days ago when he had known about their deal with that witch but now that it was confirmed he was dreading it. He walked in and said "Am I interrupting something?"

Stefan spun around and said hastily "No" and then added quickly "do you want to go somewhere?"

Klaus looked at Elena who glared at him and then he looked at Caroline who was trying to avoid making an eye contact with him. He turned to Stefan and said with some sarcasm "Yes I was thinking that I want to meet Kaleb and I thought that you might want to come but I see that you are busy here"

Stefan said with a smile "No we are done here. I will come with you. I want to meet him too"

He gave one last angry look to Elena and left with Klaus.

"Where are we going?" Stefan asked him

"To Rouseau's. May be Cami will know where I can find him" Klaus said with some distraction. He was still thinking about what he had overheard. They didn't know that Hope was alive but he knew. If they knew then Hope would be in serious trouble. Hayley's sentence _"Will we ever be able to make this city safe?"_ rang into his mind. He could relate to her frustration which was increasing with each threat towards Hope.

Stefan looked at him and saw that he was lost in his thoughts. He had suspicion that Klaus had overheard some part of their conversation so he said "You do believe that I would never have let that happen"

Klaus was startled from of his thought when he heard him say "come to earth Klaus"

He said in surprise "what?"

"I said you do believe that I would never have let that happen" Stefan said

When Klaus looked at him with confusion he said "I know that you heard some part of our conversation and I know that she was talking about your daughter so I want to let you know that I would never have let her do anything to harm your daughter"

Klaus gave him a fleeting look and then nodded saying "You should tell Elena to use words carefully in this house"

"You don't have to threaten Elena Klaus. She is not being herself ever since Damon has gone" Stefan said

Klaus didn't say anything until they reached Rouseau's. They went inside and on spotting Cami Klaus went to her and asked her "Do you know anything about Kaleb?"

"Kaleb! That new guy. No" Cami said in surprise while picking up empty glasses from the table. She went to the bar and turned and said "I think he lives outside French Quarter. I seem to recall him mentioning that once"

Klaus nodded and said "Next time when you see him give me a call"

He was about to turn when Cami called him "Klaus"

He turned and said "what?"

"I think you should talk to someone about …." Cami said but Klaus cut her off by saying "I don't need to talk to anyone"

"Yes you do" Cami said a bit aggressively "I don't care who you talk to but talk to someone. This bottled up anger inside you will harm you and a lot of people around you"

Klaus looked at her and then left. He stopped outside for a second and then he turned to Stefan and said "I want Elena gone by tomorrow. You are welcome to stay but she cannot"

Without waiting for his response he went to his car only to be joined by Stefan a couple of seconds later.

"I am not done here so I will stay. I want Davina on my side remember so let's go there now"

Klaus pulled the car on the road without saying anything and drove it to the cemetery. He stopped the car and then turned to Stefan and said "You cannot go in. Do you want me to bring her here?" he asked sarcastically.

They got out of car and walked towards the cemetery when they saw her coming out. Klaus smiled at Stefan and said "You are in luck"

"Hello Davina" Stefan said.

"Well well visit from two Mikaelsons today. Isnt today a lucky day?" Davina said sarcastically

Klaus laughed when he wanted to strangle her neck. He said "I am not here for my business. We are here for Stefan today"

"And I told you that I will not help you as long as you stand with him" Davina said to Stefan.

"Better make a choice Stefan" Klaus said sarcastically

"If you keep up with that, he might" Davina said with hatred.

Stefan said "I need your help Davina. You are the most powerful witch that I know of who can bring my brother back. What do I have to do to get him back?"

"End your alliance with Klaus Mikaelsons and you have a deal for yourself" Davina said and started to walk away when Klaus suddenly whooshed to her but before he could get to her Davina was raising her hand in the air and Klaus felt like his blood boiling. He feel on his knees and started to whither.

Stefan saw him on the ground and couldn't take it. He whooshed to her, who was not expecting an attack from him, and held her from the back of her neck and hissed "let him go right now or I will turn you and all the magic you are so proud of will be gone from you in a matter of seconds"

Davina felt the hold on her neck getting tight and she dropped her hands.

Stefan didn't let her go and said in that hissed voice "you should not antagonize people just on the basis of your magic you know. If the _Mikaelsons or I_ for that matter are not able to _persuade_ you or _harm_ it, it is because we don't want to so don't test us. _Do you understand?"_

Davina didn't say anything. For the first time in many months she felt a tickle of fear in her heart. She saw Klaus getting up from the ground. She glared at him angrily when Stefan said "Do you think it is difficult for a vampire to take away your powers from you? So be careful next time you want to threaten anyone of us"

He pushed her away from her. Davina turned and looked at him in anger.

Stefan tried to calm himself down. He was feeling really angry right now. He had not felt that way for a while now but he couldn't take this kind of nonsense from a 17 year old anymore.

He looked at Klaus and walked towards the car.


	18. Chapter 18 Connection

"Well done mate" Klaus said to Stefan as he sat into the car. He pulled the car out and drove it to the compound.

Stefan didn't say anything. He was really thinking about what to do. He was having doubt that Davina would help him. When they reached the compound they got out and went inside.

Hayley looked up from her chair in the court yard when he saw them coming in. she walked to him and asked him "what did Jackson say?"

"I don't know" Klaus said indifferently and started to go to his room when she pulled him back by holding his arm and said "what do you mean you don't know? Have you talked to him or not?"

"I have but I didn't wait to listen to his answer love and when I left he was standing on his two feet perfectly healthy and if you don't trust me you can ask Stefan there" He said prying his arm from her grasp. He then turned and saw Elena and Caroline coming down the stairs. He looked at Elena and said "You cannot stay here any longer. I want you gone by tomorrow morning. Caroline you can stay if you want to" and then ignoring Elijah "Niklaus!" for the first time ever he walked up to his room.

Hayley looked at Stefan in surprise and Elijah looked at Klaus leaving the court yard. Elena walked to Stefan and said in an accusation style "You told him"

"I didn't tell him anything Elena. You were shouting and he overheard you" Stefan said with annoyance and then he added "I think you should leave and let me handle things here. I don't want to lose his help if he decides to take it back. I am pretty sure that we will get help in New Orleans"

"I am not leaving anywhere Stefan unless I find a way to bring him back" Elena said with anger

"You can stay here Elena. I don't know what is wrong with Niklaus but you can live here as long as you want" Elijah walked to them and said

He then turned and walked upstairs to his room. He stopped just for a second outside the opened door of his room and entered.

Klaus picked up the brush and started putting angry strokes of paints on the empty canvas. He sensed Elijah but didn't turn.

Elijah looked at his back and said "Elena is a guest in our house. You cannot talk to her that way"

"If she is not gone by tomorrow then don't blame me later when I kill her" Klaus said without looking at her

"Niklaus" Elijah said in a warning

"Elijah I don't want to talk about it" Klaus said "and if we don't have anything else to discuss then leave"

Elijah looked at his back in surprise. He could sense the anger boiling under the calm his brother was showing right now. He would have preferred a shouting and tantrum throwing Klaus to this calm and anger suppressing one. He knew from his past experiences that when Klaus was like that he would always turned vindictive.

"Niklaus" Elijah said it again but Klaus turned and said very seriously "Brother please leave"

Elijah just looked at the picture forming on the canvas, of a young child of about 4 or 5 years old sitting on the grass. Her hair were flying in the air and she was laughing at something. Elijah looked at the painting and then at Klaus and then left.

Klaus put the brushes down and went to lie on the bed. He took off his shirt and laid on the bed when she barged into his room. He got up and said angrily "Bloody hell. Can't I get a privacy in this house?"

"Why did you tell Elena to leave by tomorrow?" she asked him

"I have my reasons and I am not obligated to tell you Hayley" Klaus sat on his bed and held his forehead in his hand "now you will leave and close the door on the way out"

"Go to hell Klaus. I only wanted to tell you that I am thinking of going to Francesca to get her stone tomorrow and if you are interested you can join me" Hayley said in anger. She turned and was about to leave when he whooshed in front of her and looked into her eyes and said "yes I will come"

"Am I interrupting something?" Klaus turned to look at Caroline standing at the door and turned back to Hayley with a smile and said "Nothing love. Come in. we are done here"

Hayley glared at him and then left the room brushing Caroline aside on the way out.

Caroline smiled at Klaus and entered his room. She went to him and looked around. She saw the painting he was making. She walked to it but Klaus went to it first and picked it up and put it in the corner where he was keeping the rest of the paintings. He turned and saw her standing there still. He walked to her and stopped right in front of her.

"You look good Caroline" he said to her

Caroline smiled at him and said "Better than the last time when you visited mystic falls"

Hayley sat on her bed steaming about what had happened with Klaus right now. She went to change her clothes and came back to lie on her bed. Her thoughts were still reeling about Klaus and her interaction when suddenly she heard her voice "…. In the woods that was memorable"

Her eyes widened as she heard that. She put her hands on her ear as she heard him laugh and said "yes and that was what I wanted from the first time I laid my eyes on you. How long has it been? 5 months?"

Hayley sat up in disbelieve and thought _'while she was carrying their child!'_ she remembered his trip to Mystic Falls when Katherine was dying. She didn't know from where but a disappointment and fury came over here. She laid back again and tried to muffle the sound out with the pillow on her head but the voice were still coming and now it seemed that they were kissing each other. She got up from her bed and went to the nursery, closed the door behind her and put the mobile on the crib on. She sat on the rocking chair and while hugging the pink blanket and the wolf and closed her eyes. This time she was successful and soon she drifted off to sleep.

Klaus was kissing Caroline when he felt her hands slide on his bare torso. A sudden image of another pair of hands tucking his shirt off of him and running it over his bare torso came to his mind and he suddenly held her hands. He stepped back and said "Caroline I cannot. Not right now" he looked into her eyes apologetically.

She looked at him and asked him "Is it because of your daughter?"

Klaus looked at her and said "hmmm"

"Okay I will not pressurize you then" Caroline said. She leaned forward, kissed him on the lips and left.

Klaus just stood there looking at her thinking what had happened and then closed the door and went to lie down on his bed again.

Hayley shifted in her sleep. "_She saw a young woman with brown wavy hair flying the wind trying to grab a man's hand but he was walking away. She opened her mouth to warn her as she saw his hands moving away from hers. She heard her call him. She couldn't hear what she was saying so she took a couple of steps forward to hear them but she couldn't. He was moving away from her, out of that woman's reach, so she reached out to stop him but he suddenly vanished. She gasped and looked at the woman who had stumbled on the ground"._

Hayley gasped and opened her eyes. She put the blanket and the wolf in the crib and left the room. The sun light was coming inside telling her it was about to do something productive. She stretched herself as to relieve the twist in her back because of sleeping on her chair when she heard a knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it just to face Klaus standing there all fresh and ready. Seeing him all dressed and ready reminded her of tired, grumpy and shirtless Klaus of last night. She assumed that the smile on his face was because of his night with Caroline. She stepped aside and let him in.

Klaus walked in her room and the first look at her bed told him that she didn't sleep there or she had just made it. He turned to her and saw her yawning so he ruled out the second possibility and went to the nursery. The last time he was in her room was when they had decide to give Hope away.

Hayley looked at his back for a while and then went to the bathroom to change.

Klaus turned and saw that she was not standing there anymore. He went inside nursery and picked up the wolf from the crib. The memory of her laying her down in the crib holding his finger came flooding in his mind. He rubbed his fingers and touched the pink blanket when he sensed her in the nursery too. Klaus put the wolf down and turned to her and said "Okay good you are ready. Let us go then"

Hayley just stared at the sad expressions on his face for a second. They lasted for such a short time that she thought it might have been her imagination but she had seen him holding the wolf, touching the blanket. She nodded and then turned to put on her shoes.

Klaus stopped at the door and turned to look at her putting on her shoes and then walked out. He stood there in the corridor waiting for her.

Hayley came out and said to him "Okay let us go"

He looked at her and walked with her downstairs. She asked him "where is everyone?"

"Don't know" Klaus said indifferently without looking at her and then walked towards the kitchen.

Hayley looked at him in annoyance when he came back with two blood bags in his hand. He handed her the blood bag and went out the front door. Hayley sat on the passenger side when Klaus put the car on gear. She asked him "where are we going?"

"Palace Royale Casino" Klaus said while backing up the car.

"Will she be there right now? It is still early" Hayley asked him looking at her wrist watch

"We can wait in the parking lot and have our breakfast" he said without looking at her.

Hayley looked at him to see if he was joking but his facial expressions were very serious.

They both sat in the car quietly until he pulled it in the parking lot and turned the engine off.

Hayley looked at him when he said without looking at her "drink the blood. You will need energy to fight"

"I don't want to" Hayley said with annoyance thinking _'why isn't he looking at her?'_

At that Klaus gave her a cold stare and said "Hayley drink the blood or I will cram it down your throat" and then looked away

"What is wrong with you? Didn't you get to sleep last night with all that busy activity with Caro…" Hayley burst out in anger when he gave her another cold stare that just stopped her from completing her sentence.

He stared at her and then said "drink"

"I don…." When suddenly he leaned forward. She got scared. She had not seen him that way before. She said "alright but if I am drinking so are you"

"I don't drink from blood bags love" Klaus said with a smirk.

Hayley looked at him in horror and said "you are a monster you know"

Klaus looked out the window and after a couple of second said "yes I know"

In a few seconds he smelled the blood and realized that she was drinking it. He smiled still looking out the window and then looked at his watch. It was still early. He said to her without looking at her. "I am sleeping for a couple of minutes. Wake me up in 30 minutes" He leaned his seat back and closed his eyes

"I am not your damn wife" Hayley said with annoyance

"I know love" Klaus said with his eyes stills shut and a smile on his face.

Hayley glared at him in anger

"Don't look at me like that, you might fall for me" Klaus said sarcastically still with his eyes shut.

Hayley said sarcastically "In your dreams"

Before he could stop himself the words were out "every day"

Hayley looked at him and asked "what did you say?"

"Nothing love. You drink your blood" Klaus said "and let me catch some sleep"

She stared at him for some seconds and then started looking out the window. In a couple of minutes she realized that he had gone to sleep from the sound of his rhythmic breathing. She turned and looked at him and realized all the fury and tension had gone from his face. He looked really peaceful right now.

Klaus felt calm as he drifted off to sleep. He has not felt that calm for a few weeks now. _When suddenly he saw her falling. He reached out and grabbed her hand but she was still slipping and as the harder he tried to hold on to her the quicker she was falling and then she looked up and he gasped and opened his eyes._

Hayley was looking at his face when suddenly a hand grasped her hand tightly. She felt the hard pressure of his hand on her. She felt the squeeze. She saw the sudden terror on her face replacing the calm that had been there just a couple of seconds ago. She moved her other hand to wake him but he opened his eyes and sat up.

Klaus looked into her eyes still confused at the face he had seen in his dream. He wondered whether he saw her face in the dream or in reality. He heard her lips moving. He concentrated on the words and then as if clouds were drifting apart and he could hear them "are you okay?"

And then he realized that he was holding her hand. He looked at their hands and then let it go slowly wondering _'was he trying to hold her hand in the dream too?'_

Hayley's gaze moved to his hand letting go of her hand. She suddenly felt the warmth leaving her. She looked into his eyes again and asked "are you okay?"

Klaus looked at her and then suddenly he opened the car door and got out. He closed the door with a bang and stood facing towards car with his hands at the edges of the roof of car. He took some long breaths to get that panic he had not felt for a very very long time out of him.

Hayley got out of the car and walked around it to him and touched him gently on his shoulder.

Klaus sensed her hand moving towards his shoulder from the corner of his eyes and he moved away from her without looking at her. He said almost in a whisper looking at his reflection in the window of the door "I am fine. I am fine"

Hayley opened her mouth to say something when her cell rang.


	19. Chapter 19 Progress

Hayley looked at the caller Id and groaned. She had been dreading his phone call. She looked at Klaus who was still looking at his reflection in the window. She picked up the cell and said "Hello Elijah"

Klaus smirked when he heard her say that. He just stood there and involuntarily he listen to him asking "where are you?"

"I am with Klaus. We came to deal with Francesca" Hayley said after some hesitation

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have come too. Any way just be careful" Elijah sounded a little annoyed

Hayley looked at Klaus and said "I will… be". She saw him walking away from them.

She said to Elijah "I will call you back…." And then without waiting for a response she turned the phone off and ran after him.

Klaus suddenly felt very angry and with that anger came a strong hunger and then he saw a young girl walking a little far from them. He whooshed to her and grabbed her by her neck. He whooshed her to the alley behind the casino and before he could stop himself he looked into her eyes and said "don't scream". He sunk his teeth into her neck and felt a calm wash over him. The warm blood touched his lips bringing energy to his body. Suddenly she felt himself being pulled away.

Hayley looked into his eyes and said angrily "are you crazy?"

"The jury is out on that one love" Klaus smirked and then turned back to the girl and after looking into her horrified expressions he sunk his fangs into her neck again.

Hayley pulled him back with all force and said "stop it. She is just an innocent girl. You can drink from me if you want to. Let her go"

Klaus looked at her and then said "I am almost done love but thanks for the offer"

He turned to the girl and bit his wrist. He put the wrist to her mouth.

The girl looked at him in horror. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She saw him looking into her eyes and heard "drink and forget what happened"

She held his wrist and drank from it and then she felt him pull his wrist back. She looked at them in blank and then left.

"I think we should go and wait inside now" Klaus said wiping his mouth.

He turned and started to walk out of casino when Hayley pulled him towards him and wiped his mouth with her hand.

Klaus felt her touch on his lips and looked at her but she was not really looking at him. She dropped her hand and started to walk away from him.

Klaus followed her and soon caught up with her. They both walked into the casino and spotted the manager. Klaus went to him. He was someone new so he didn't know Klaus. He greeted them with a big smile and asked "can I help you?"

"Yes we are looking for Miss Gurrea. Is she here?" Hayley said with as much sweetness as she could muster

The manager said "Yes she just came in. Who shall I tell has come to see her?"

"O we want to surprise her. We are old friends" Hayley said with a smile.

"But…" the manager said

Klaus cut him off and said "Just listen to the lady"

He then turned to Hayley and said "After you love"

Hayley and he walked into Francesca's office. Francesca was on the phone when she turned at the sound of the door opening. She put the phone down and walked around the desk to them. She said "How did you come?"

"OH your manager told us you were here" Hayley said and sat down on the sofa chair in her office.

Klaus smiled and said "How is business?"

Francesca stared at him and said "enough with chit chat. Why are you two here?"

She brushed her hair out of her face by her hand and moved around the table to sit on her seat behind the desk.

Hayley saw the moment and saw that she was not wearing any ring. She felt a bit disappointed. She got up and walked to her, leaned over the table and said in a calm cold voice "I wanted to tell you that I will make you pay for what you did to me and my daughter"

Francesca looked at her and put her arms on the desk and leaned forward and said in a low cold voice "all I hear are threats and nothing else. If you want to kill me why don't you try but I know that you will not until you find all those stones so either get out or do what you came to do"

"Enough" Klaus said with annoyance

Hayley smiled at Francesca and by moving her hand in a lightning speed she snatched the shiny silver bracelet with a black stone setting of her wrist. She dangled the bracelet in front of Francesca's surprised eyes and said "You have three now. You can make another one for you"

She turned to Klaus who was laughing now and said to him "Now I am done"

She then walked out of the room

Klaus stared at Francesca who was sitting there speechless, her face red with anger. He said to her "My advice to you. Don't intimidate a grieving mother". He then walked out of the room and joined her.

Hayley was looking at the bracelet when she sensed him walking towards her. She looked at him and said "three more to go and four days to full moon"

Klaus stared at her and asked "Four day … "and then he remembered their conversation a day before. He had told them about the curse. He nodded and said "hmm"

He then started to leave the casino when a man was entering the casino. Klaus stopped and stared at him. He recognized him. The man turned on looking at him but Klaus caught him by his neck and said "what are you doing here Carry?"

Carry said with difficulty "Francesca Gurrea promised me a ring and I have come to get it"

"She did what?" Hayley asked in anger

"You agreed to that" Klaus asked bringing his face near his.

"What am I supposed to do? Full moon is coming. Her pack will kill our pack if I don't …" Carry couldn't finish his sentence as Klaus had just squeezed his throat a bit harder.

"Well you can try but I doubt that she will give you one after what happened with hers right now" Klaus hissed and pushed him away. He then walked out with Hayley following him.

She ran and caught up with him and asked him "why did you let him go?"

"Because if he manages to get a ring from her then we will only have one more to find out. Jackson is getting one, if Carry gets one and then Francesca will use the last one for herself" Klaus said while opening the door of his car.

He got inside and looked at Hayley who was smiling now

She said "So we will have account of all of them. Good" she rubbed her hands and then asked him eagerly "so what are we doing now?"

Klaus looked at her without realizing that he was smiling and said after a while "I have some business with Stefan so I will take care of that. You can do whatever you want to do"

He turned his car on and pulled it on the road not noticing the disappointment that had come on her face.

The drive to the compound was a really quiet one.

Klaus stopped the car and sat there waiting for her to get out. She turned to him and then after some hesitation she asked him "When Monique tried to kill me…"

Klaus looked at her sharply.

Hayley continued "and I was in that sleep did you give me your blood"

Klaus narrowed his eyes and asked "how do you know? You were in comma"

Hayley looked at him, smiled and then got out of the car saying "I had a dream"

She went inside the house leaving him bewildered.

Elijah was pacing the courtyard. He stopped pacing when he saw her coming. He walked to her and asked her "are you okay?"

"Yes Elijah I am fine" Hayley said with a smile. She looked at Stefan who was coming downstairs and smiled at him.

Stefan walked to her and asked "where is Klaus?"

Hayley looked around and said with confusion "he was just behind me. I don't know" she then turned back to Elijah, gave him the bracelet and said "we got another stone"

Klaus was still sitting in his SUV when the passenger door opened and Stefan got in. He looked at him questioningly and then said "Cami?"

"Yes let's go" Klaus said putting the car in gear.

He stopped the car outside Rouseau's and they went inside. Cami looked at Klaus while serving the drinks to the guys sitting at the bar and gestured them to a booth. Klaus turned in that direction and saw Kaleb sitting there. He walked to his table and sat down.

Kaleb looked at him and then at Stefan and smiled sipping his drink.

Klaus leaned forward and asked him "I heard that you are interesting in my daughter"

"Yes I was but apparently she … I am sorry for you loss" Kaleb said

He then said in a slurry voice "I had one job. One God damn job and I failed"

"And what job was that?" Klaus asked him aggressively "to kill her?"

Kaleb looked at him and laughed "Kill her? No man…" He couldn't continue his sentence and hit his head on the table and become unconscious.

Klaus pulled his head up by holding his hair but he was gone. He looked at Stefan who was also looking at him with stunned expressions.

"So now we have to make him sober to explain what he meant by all that" Stefan said after a couple of seconds.

"You think Stefan!" Klaus said angrily

Cami looked up and saw Kaleb's head on the table. She hurried towards them and asked "What have you done to him?"

Stefan laughed and said "Man you have a good reputation"

Klaus glared at Cami and hissed "we need him sober. Do you have anything to make him sober?"

"Yes I have" Cami said and left. In a couple of minutes she came back with a glass filled with some red solution. She gave it to Klaus who pulled Kaleb's head up and forced the drink down his throat.

Kaleb opened his eyes coughing and eyes watering. He sputtered and asked "What the hell? What was that?"

Cami said "That was a lot of spices and water. I call it bloody marry. It is good for all sorts of hangovers"

"I need some water" Kaleb said coughing and wiping his eyes "Just the plain one this time please"

Klaus put the glass down and nodded at Cami who left and came back after a couple of minutes with a glass of water.

Kaleb almost snatched the glass out of her hands and started gulping it down.

Klaus watched him for a while and then took the glass from his hand and asked him "What did you want from my daughter?"

"Your daughter was supposed to be really special considering where she comes from; part witch, part vampire and part werewolf. If she were raised right she could have been a bridge between all factions but if she got into the wrong hands they could have used her a weapon against the other factions and seeing how powerful she was going to be it would have been a disastrous. It was supposed to be my job to keep an eye on things around her but i guess that does not matter any more as that child is gone" Kaleb said while wiping his face.

Stefan looked at Klaus and saw that he was lost in his thoughts. He cleared his throat and said to Kaleb "You are a witch uhhh wizard right?"

Kaleb smiled and said "yes"

"Can you help me if I want to bring someone back from dead? Well I am not too sure if they have died or not but I was just wondering if someone is not well alive and trapped in let's say purgatory can you bring them back" Stefan asked him

"The other side is gone so how is it possible" Kaleb said "whoever was trapped on the other side as you call it purgatory for supernaturals is gone from there and I don't know from there where do they go?"

Stefan looked at him with disappointment. He was his last hope. Kaleb said after a thought "I can talk to some people and find out about it"

Stefan suddenly felt some hope and he relaxed a bit. Kaleb asked him looking at Klaus bent head "who do you want to bring back?"

"My brother and a friend" Stefan said with a sigh

"And is this friend also a vampire?" Kaleb asked

"No she is a witch. May be you know her, she is Bennett line witch" Stefan said

"Are you talking about _the Bennett line_" Kaleb asked in surprise

"Yes, you know her" Stefan asked in surprise

"Yes, her grandmother was my grandmother's friend. She was also trapped in other side and with that gone she is gone too" Kaleb said

"So can you help us" Stefan asked

Kaleb looked at Klaus and then said "Yes let me see what I can do"

"Okay good then. We are done here" Klaus said and got up

He nudged Stefan out of way and left the bar with Stefan following him.

On the way to the compound Stefan asked Klaus "Do you think he will come through?"

"I think so. You have better chances of getting help from her than from Davina" he said with distraction. He was thinking of whether he should tell Elijah and Hayley about Kaleb's interest in Hope or what he has discovered about Hope when they reached home.


	20. Chapter 20 Distances

Hayley came out of her room and walked to the study. Elijah was sitting at his desk looking down at something. Hayley walked to him and saw that he was looking at the bracelet.

Elijah looked up at Hayley and put the bracelet down. He put his hands on the desk and leaned back on his chair. Hayley walked to the desk and asked him with a smile "what is wrong?"

Elijah stared at her and said "nothing"

"There is something Elijah so tell me" Hayley said again

"Why?" Elijah asked her

"What do you mean why?" Hayley asked him in confusion

"Why did you go with him?" Elijah asked again

Hayley noticed the coldness in his voice and said in as much of a calm and casual voice as he could muster up "It was just the two of us in the morning so we left together. You were sleeping"

Elijah suddenly got out of his seat and came to her in a vamp speed and said angrily "_I was sleeping Hayley not dead_. You could have woken me up"

Hayley stepped back when she saw the anger on his face and said "what is wrong? Why are you so angry?"

"Hayley…" he stopped and then looked down and looked up. He looked into her eyes and then asked her in a very serious tone "Are you falling for him?"

"What?" Hayley asked in a loud voice.

"Are you crazy? I will never ever fall for him" Hayley said

"Stefan I was serious about Elena being gone from my house. I don't care what Elijah said but I want her gone. If need be I will tell Elijah what is her motive for staying and then she will not walk out of this house on her two feet. So make sure she is gone by tomorrow" Klaus said to Stefan as they entered the compound.

Stefan looked at him and nodded. He said "I will talk to them about leaving". He then went upstairs to his room whereas Klaus went towards the study. His steps haltered just for a second when he heard her voice "why would you think that? Just because we went out together that I will fall for him"

He couldn't bear to hear any more so he entered the study and ignoring the twinge of annoyance he felt seeing them standing so close to each other he went to them and said to her "I need that bracelet"

Hayley looked at Elijah who looked towards his desk. Klaus went across them and picked up the bracelet and left them standing there without a word.

Hayley turned to Elijah and said in a serious tone "If you don't trust me then what are we doing together"

Elijah said with frustration "that is the thing we are barely together. You don't let me touch you. We have not even…"

Hayley said to him "Elijah I told you to wait just a couple of more weeks"

"And I see that you are changing. The more time you spend with him the more you are changing" Elijah held her by her upper arms and continued in frustration.

Hearing that made her eyes go cold and she gently pried herself free of him and said "hmm. Thanks for your undying support"

She then turned and left the room not even stopping when she heard him call her name "Hayley"

Klaus was pacing his room angrily. He had overheard their conversation. He picked up the brush and started to paint but he couldn't so he left the room and went to Caroline's room. He knocked at the door and then without waiting for a reply he entered. Caroline was lying down on her bed. She jumped up seeing him. Klaus whooshed to her and pinned her against the wall and started kissing her passionately. He suddenly felt very warm when he felt her kissing him back too. His hand moved up her dress on her thigh as he lifted her leg up. His lips moved to her neck when suddenly he heard "Caroli…"

Klaus froze at the spot and groaned. He turned and saw a stunned Elena standing there.

Elena said with cheeks turning read "Oh I am sorry"

She was about to turn when Klaus said in an undertone to Caroline "it is okay". He let her go and then left the room brushing Elena aside.

Hayley was coming out of her room when she saw him leaving Caroline's room across the corridors across each other's rooms. Their eyes met across the corridors just for a second and then Klaus left.

Hayley stood there watching him leave the compound.

Klaus sat in his car and went to Marcel's place. Marcel was talking to Davina when he entered his warehouse. Davina got up suddenly when she saw him coming. Marcel stood up too and stood in front of her. Klaus laughed when he saw Davina and said to her sarcastically "so you come running to him when you felt a bit scared of us"

Davina moved marcel aside and said to Klaus "NO, I just missed him. He is the only family I have left"

"And what about Cami and poor old Josh" Klaus asked sarcastically.

Marcel narrowed his eyes at Klaus. He knew Klaus too well. From the looks of it he was looking to be in a very bad mood so he turned to Davina and was about to say something when she said "I don't understand how come you two have become such good friends all of a sudden. The way I remember it last time Marcel you were trying to get his blood for your vampire friends who ultimately died because of him"

Marcel closed his mouth and turned to Klaus in surprise.

Klaus felt as if someone punched him in his stomach. That was what he was afraid of – the compulsion wearing off or someone like Davina removing it. He calmed himself down and thought and then said "and I gave it to him. He has vials of my blood in case if something like that happens again"

Marcel said "Oh that is your blood. I have been wondering whose blood that was"

"What do you mean you have been wondering?" Davina asked

"Nothing D don't worry. There were some vials of blood in my room and I have been scratching my brains out whose blood was that but now that I know I am glad that was yours mate" He said and walked to Klaus and hugged him.

Klaus looked at Davina from above Marcel's shoulder. She looked lost to him so he said "what are you doing here Davina?"

Klaus stepped back and then turned to leave when marcel asked him "where are you going mate?"

"I came to talk but seeing that you are busy I will leave you alone. By the way Davina have you told Marcel that you have brought my father back and that my mother is back too?" Klaus stopped while turning and said to Davina

Marcel spun around to face the ash white Davina and asked her "D. what is Klaus saying?"

"Yes I have brought Mikael back because he is the only person who can kill him" Davina said in an adamant and loud voice making Klaus laugh sarcastically.

"D what have you done?" Marcel asked her in surprise

Klaus looked at Davina and turned to leave but then stopped and said "and don't forget to tell him that he was the one who killed all of his army". He just stayed for a second to gloat on the look of horror on Davina's and Marcel's face and left them.

Klaus went to his car and stood there for a moment. He didn't feel like going to the compound so he sat in the car and pulled it out on the street. Soon he was driving out of the city. He drove for two hours and then took an exit. It was late and he needed gas for the car so he found a gas station and filled up his car. He got into the car and searched for a nearby motel on the gps. He then drove there and compelled his way to a room in the hotel. As soon as his head touched the bed he went to sleep.

The next time when his eyes opened the sun was on its highest point. One look on his wrist watch told him that it was noon. He got up, sat there for a few minutes and then went to the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower he changed into the same clothes and checked himself out.

He sat in his car thinking what he was going to do and then he drove back towards New Orleans. As he entered the city two hours later he stopped at the gas station. He went inside the shop after filling his car up and picked up something when he was pushed aside. He stumbled dropping the things in his hands. He turned slowly and saw two huge biker guys standing there.

One of them said "Get out of the way" He looked at his partner.

His partner showed his teeth and said nothing.

Klaus smiled and then turned away from them. And then before the first biker could put his hand on his shoulder Klaus had spun on the spot and sunk his teeth into his neck. He discarded him and let him fall on the ground when he felt his huge body going limp. Then he turned and felt a jerk when he saw the bullet entering his body. He stared at the gun in the other man's hand and then took deliberate steps towards the man who kept on shooting and when there was no bullet left Klaus jabbed his hand into his chest and took his heart out letting the man lifeless body fall on the ground with a thud.

Klaus turned when he heard a gasp and saw the young girl behind the counter trembling. He whooshed to her and held her by her arm. Ignoring the scream that had escaped from her throat he said "forget about me and what happened here"

He let her go and said with a smile "Now can I have that bag love". The girl looked blank just for a second and then she nodded.

Klaus walked to his car touching the place on his torso where the bullets have made holes. He knew that he needed to take them out because even if they will not kill him, it sure stung. He sat in his car observing that blood was oozing out.

He took a deep breath and drove the car to the compound. As he entered the court yard Elijah asked him "where have you been?"

"Business" he said walking towards the stairs

"Alone?" Elijah asked

He stopped and looked at him and said with exasperation "yes alone Elijah"

Elijah said before he could take another step "I was thinking about that young man who was with Cassy and I think that is Finn"

Klaus winced and sat on the chair "and how did you reach to that conclusion?"

Elijah narrowed his eyes and said "I don't know what but I just feel that vibe from him. Cassy seemed really close to her when I went to see them yesterday"

Klaus got up, took a breath and said "okay then. So add him to the list of people we have to kill"

"You are pretty chill about all of it!" Elijah asked him in surprise.

"What can I do Elijah? You tell me. I can only take out the threats not undo what has been done" Klaus said aggressively and he turned to leave.

"Hayley has been locked in her room since yesterday. I am worried about her" Elijah said

Klaus stopped, smiled and shook his head and then turned to face him "why are you worried about her Elijah?"

Elijah looked at him and said "she is changing. She is becoming more and more aggressive these days. Violent if I may say so"

"and if you keep on going that way at her you will push her away from you Elijah" Klaus said coldly and then he left him standing there bewildered.

He bumped into Hayley who was on the way down and without looking at her he went to his room. Hayley stopped and turned to look at him. She then shook her head and walked down. She walked to Elijah and asked him "Do you want to take a shot at using the stake on your parents?"

Elijah looked at her without answering and then said "it is worth a try. Right now?"

"Yes" Hayley said with a smile.

"Okay let me get that stake from Niklaus" Elijah said looking at her.

Hayley nodded and then looked down and then she saw the blood on her white shirt. She looked at it. Following her gaze Elijah looked down and held her by her arms. He asked her with concern "Are you hurt?"

"No. I am not. I don't think it is mine…" Hayley said slowly and then she looked upwards to the stair and ran upstairs.


	21. Ch 21 Small setback but spirit prevails

Klaus took off his shirt and looked at 5 bullet holes in his body oozing blood out. He took a deep breath and then dug his finger in one of the holes when the door of his room banged open. He turned around saying "bloody hell" and then stopped in trance when he saw her standing there gaping at his wounds. He opened his mouth to say something when he saw Elijah appearing behind her.  
Elijah looked at Hayley in surprise and then followed her to his room. He asked her "Hayley what..." and then his gaze fell on his brother standing there shirtless with finger in one of the holes in his body while others were just oozing blood. He brushed past Hayley and walked to him and asked "how?"  
Klaus steered his eyes away from Hayley and said casually "I had a disagreement with some people"  
He then pulled his finger out saying "I cannot reach it. It seems that it has gone bit deeper than expected"  
Elijah took a breath and then took his jacket off. He rolled his sleeves and said to Hayley without looking at her "I need some wet towel"  
Hayley came out of trance hearing that and looked around. She spotted the bathroom and went there.  
Klaus took a deep breath and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes and opened them when he sensed her.  
Hayley walked out of the bathroom holding the wet towel and saw that Elijah was not in the room. She asked him "where is Elijah?"  
Klaus closed his eyes and said "HE has gone to get something to take the bullets out"  
Hayley walked to him and stood over him.  
HE felt his mattress sink and opened his eyes. She was sitting next to him.  
As he looked at her she put the wet towel on his wounds. She asked him softly while looking at the wounds "does it hurt?"  
Klaus didn't answer immediately and then she looked at him. HE looked away and said "No it just stings". He could feel her cold hand on his torso and it was making him feel weird.  
Elijah entered the room with a knife in his hand and stopped when he saw her sitting next to him. He tried to keep the jealousy out of his system and walked to them.  
Realizing that Elijah is standing next to her Hayley jumped up making Klaus laugh. She glared at him angrily and then stepped back.  
Elijah bent over his wounds and started taking out the bullets gently with the help of knife.  
Hayley winced each time he put the knife in his wound but there was not much of pain reflecting on his face but then her gaze fell on his hand clutching on the bed sheet and she realized that he is in fact in pain. She was looking at him when suddenly he turned his head and their eyes met.  
Klaus looked deep into those brown eyes. He tried to look away but he couldn't and then he heard Elijah saying "okay done"  
He got up and looked down as he saw his wounds healing. He pushed himself off the bed and said "I will be down in a minute after cleaning all this mess and then we can plan about our next step about our parents"  
He brushed past Hayley and went to the bathroom.  
After he closed the door Elijah looked up at Hayley cleaning the blood off of his hand from the towel she was holding and realized that she was staring at the bathroom door.  
He got up and left his room.

Hayley stood there for a couple of minutes staring at the painting of the little girl's sitting on the grass laughing and then left.

Klaus came out of bathroom and saw that the room was empty. His gaze fell on the painting and he sighed.

He put on his shirt and then went downstairs.

Elijah walked to her as she entered the study and said "Hayley I am sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings in any way. It is not that I have any issue with what you are doing. I just thought that you are not this but I guess you are right I didn't know you before so I am willing to know you now"

Hayley sighed and said in a serious tone "Elijah I know what you want. You never knew me before Hope was born because you never saw the real me and now that you are seeing me for who I really am. It pains me to see that you don't approve of the real me. I cannot live with this knowledge that you are _just accepting me_ because you are force to. Please let's take a step back and think about what we want from each other and let's concentrate on getting how to get Hope back which seems more and more impossible with the each growing threat to her"

Klaus left his room and saw Stefan coming out of his room. He asked him across the corridors "where have you been yesterday?"

Klaus laughed and said "missed me?"

Stefan smiled and said while walking towards him "of course I missed you. This house is so boring without your usual dramas"

He stopped right in front of him and said "I talked to Elena. She will leave by tomorrow. Caroline wants to stay though" he added mischievously "I think someone is still smitten by you"

Klaus laughed and nodded. They both walked down the stairs and entered the study.

Elijah looked at her serious face and said "Okay but…" he stopped when he saw Stefan and Klaus entering the room.

Klaus said ignoring the annoyance that had come on Elijah's face at the interruption "we have three days to full moon and I think we can account for all the stones. Francesca will use one for herself, hopefully Carry and Jackson have managed to get one for themselves. I am going to check that out with Jackson" he turned to Stefan and asked him "Do you want to come Stefan?"

"I have to go meet Kaleb right now. He called me" Stefan said with apology

Klaus was about to turn when Hayley and Elijah together said "I will come with you"

Klaus looked at them and smiled "sure the more the merrier"

Drive to the bayou was a quiet one. Once Klaus looked in the rearview mirror and saw her staring out of the window. Once they reached there Klaus got out of the car and went to Jackson's hut without sparing a look for Hayley and Elijah.

Jackson got up from the porch on which he was sitting and said to him with his eyes fixed on Hayley "No luck. Apparently Francesca has given one ring to Oliver and she does not have any more"

Klaus groaned and turned back to leave.

Hayley smiled at Jackson and said "thanks for helping us Jackson"

"I didn't have a choice Hayley" Jackson said looking at Klaus leaving

"Did he threaten you?" Hayley asked in anger

"Well not exactly threaten but I have learned not to cross his path" Jackson said with a tired smile. "You don't worry I will try to find out if she has any more rings or not"

Hayley smiled and then stepped forward and hugged him

She then stepped back and then turned and walked towards the car with Elijah walking besides her.

Klaus was waiting in the car for him. He had a cell phone on his ear.

As Elijah opened the passenger door he heard him ask "so what are you going to do now?"

Elijah listened as he heard Stefan say "I don't know. Kaleb wants couple of more days and I think I will give him that at least"

Klaus looked behind and when he saw that she was sitting in the car he put the car in gear and reversed it and said to Stefan "Yes you should" and then he put the cell down.

He pulled the car out on the road.

Elijah looked at his brother and saw that he was lost in thoughts. He then turned to look at Hayley who looked lost too.

He cleared his throat and said "so if Jackson does not have an extra ring then where is it because we know that Francesca has one?"

As Elijah was thinking that he will not get an answer Klaus said without looking at him "Either Carry or someone else. We need to find that ring"

Hayley looked at him and then turned away. She has been feeling really low today so she closed her eyes and let herself fall to sleep.

Klaus said to Elijah "I think we need to confirm your suspicions about that new guy with mother. What say you?"

Elijah nodded and then said without looking back "Hayley up for it?"

When she didn't answer Elijah looked back where as Klaus looked from the rearview mirror that she had gone to sleep.

Klaus and Elijah looked at each other as if to ask "what to do next?" when he heard her scream "No". Elijah turned out and saw her opening her eyes. Klaus saw the fear on her face and the sound of her heart beating so loudly and fast made him grip the steering wheel tighter making his knuckles go white. He knew very well what she was going through.

Elijah asked in a worried voice "Hayley are you okay"

"Yes I am" she wiped her face and without intention looked at him in the rearview mirror and caught his eyes.

As soon as their eyes met he looked away.

Elijah asked her "do you want to go to the witch yard to see who that guy with mother is?"

"Yes" Hayley said

Klaus nodded with a smile and then drove towards the witch yard.

He stopped the car outside the grave yard and got out. Klaus leaned against the car and said "You guys go. She will never cooperate if she sees me. I will wait here"

Elijah and Hayley looked at each other and then walked to the witch yard when he called them and said "On second thoughts I will go to the compound. You guys can come on your own right" and then without waiting for a reply he got into his car and left.

Hayley looked at Elijah in bewilderment who just shrugged his shoulder and then turned and walked towards the witch yard. They saw Davina standing with Cassy. Davina looked up at Elijah and Hayley and walked towards them and said "You remember my friend _Cassy_"

Elijah looked at her in disbelief thinking _'has davina not told Cassy that she know who she really is?'_

He narrowed his eyes and when she just shook her head he realized that he was on the right track. He said to her "I need to talk to you Davina about something really important". Elijah looked at Cassy and tried to contain the emotion he was feeling right now because he knew that it was his mother. He continued "alone and _I promise_ that you will be safe"

Cassy said in a sharp voice "Davina do you think it is a good idea?"

"It is okay Cassy. When noble Elijah promises something he keeps it. I will be back in a few minutes" She said to Cassy and then step out of the boundary line.

Hayley's hand itched to slap her but she contained herself. They needed something from her and for that she needed to be in a cooperative mood.

As they walked out of the cemetery she turned and said to her in a sarcastic tone "so not brave enough to tell her that you know her secret"

Davina glared at her and opened her mouth to say something when Elijah said "Hayley stop"

He turned to Davina and asked her "we have come to ask about that other person who has been seen around ever since Cassy has come back. Who is he?"

Davina was quiet for a while and then she said with some frustration "I don't know honestly but I think he knows your mother"

Elijah nodded and asked "what do you mean by knows our mother"

Davina said "I don't know. He really knows what she is up to. He does not question anything she asks him to do and does it without any hesitation even if I find something very questionable"

Elijah said "hmm like what?"

Davina looked at him and then said "they have been searching for some old tablet"

"What do they want from that?" Elijah asked

"I don't know Elijah I swear" Davina said and then she continued "If we are done then I would like to leave"

"Davina I think that young guy is our brother Finn so be careful" Elijah called her as she was leaving

"Your brother!" Davina said whereas Hayley stared at him

"I had a suspicion but after listening to you it is very clear who our beloved mother had brought with her"

"Your mother had brought another Original! Why would she do that when she wants to kill the one who are still alive?" Davina asked in a surprised tone

Elijah smiled and said "I have been thinking about the same thing Davina. We just want to warn you

Davina stared at him and then left without saying anything. Hayley looked at Elijah and asked him "so why would she do that?"

"I think she will try to pull what she pulled in Mystic Falls again" Elijah said thinking

"And what was that?" Hayley asked

Elijah walked to her and said "I can show you"

He took one step closer to her and put his hand on her temple making her see what their mother tried to do in mystic Fall.

Hayley looked into Elijah's eyes when he removed his hand and said with pity"I feel sorry for you guys having parents like these"

She then turned and walked towards the car.

Elijah opened the car and sat down and said after starting the engine "You must not judge our parents Hayley. They loved us until they saw what that magic did to us"

"But she did the magic. She knew what she was doing so why would she want to kill you" Hayley said with a bit annoyance

"Yes she does know that. I think that she cannot live with this guilt that her magic has made these monsters who are a big cause of threat to humanity" Elijah said without looking at her "and she wants to rectify her mistake"

Hayley looked at him but she felt too tired and annoyed to argue so she just stared out of the window.


	22. Chapter 22 Anger and Resentments

Klaus entered the compound and saw Stefan sitting in the court yard. He was about to head to his room when they both heard Elena voice "well may be she is alive. How can an Original's baby die? Why would they let her die?"

Klaus looked at Stefan's confused expression and narrowed in his eyes in exasperation. Then they heard Caroline saying "Elena she is dead. If she were alive why would they spread this rumor that she has died and where is she if she were alive. We have been in this house for a couple of days now and I would have noticed a child if I had seen her. Klaus and Hayley are really grieving. No one grieves like that if there child is still alive"

Elena says in frustration "I just wish she were alive. We could have …."

Klaus couldn't hear any longer and before Stefan could do anything he had whooshed towards the sound of the voices and grabbed Elena from the throat. He hissed with his fangs out and yellow eyes "and people think _I am_ monster"

Caroline hastily moved towards them and said "Elena didn't mean it"

"OF course she didn't" Klaus said sarcastically "how can Saint Elena say anything like that"

He then squeezed his hands on her neck and said "You dare talk about my daughter like this"

Stefan said "Klaus let her go"

Klaus laughed and said "You said that you will talk to her. If this is the result of your talk then I would rather handle the situation myself"

Stefan took a step but Klaus looked into her terrified eyes and then said "this is my first and last warning"

Elena looked into those yellow eyes with terror and before she could say anything she felt her neck snap and the last thing she heard was Caroline's scream.

As her body slid on the ground Klaus felt a hand on his shoulder and him being thrown across the room. He got up and growled at Stefan and lunged at him who had knelt down to check on Elena.

Stefan fell down but then kicked Klaus away from him. They both glared at each other measuring each other when they heard Elijah saying "what is going on here?"

Elijah and Hayley stared at Elena's body on the floor. Elijah walked in and went to Elena to check on her. He then turned to Klaus and Stefan who were still glaring at each other. Klaus suddenly laughed and retreated his fangs and his yellow eyes turned to blue again. He gestured to Stefan and said sarcastically "You want to take this one?"

Stefan just stared at him and then after taking a deep breath he went and picked up Elena from the floor and put her on the bed. He turned to Elijah and said "Elena and Klaus had a difference of opinion on something"

Klaus laughed sarcastically and then giving Caroline an angry look he left the room brushing a stunned Hayley aside on the way out.

He was seething in anger when he reached his room. He wanted to kill someone right now and then. He started pacing his room. Then his gaze fell on the empty aisle and he walked to it and put an empty canvas on it and started to paint. With each stroke of paint he felt himself getting calm.

Elijah turned to Caroline and Stefan and asked them "what has been going on here? There is something going on between Elena and my brother and I want to know right now what is it?"

Caroline looked at Stefan who shook his head which didn't go unnoticed by Hayley and Elijah.  
Elijah looked at Stefan and said again "_You will tell me right now what is going on_"

Stefan just looked at Elijah and said nothing and then he saw something zoom at him and grab his neck

Hayley pushed him against the wall and hissed "answer us"

Elijah walked casually to Stefan and Hayley and then turned to Caroline who was looking shocked at the turn of the events and said "Caroline?"

Hayley said without looking at her "and before you answer Caroline let me tell you that I am a new hybrid. I don't have that self-control like Klaus has"

Caroline suddenly said "it is just that someone told us that if we kill an Original they can help us bring Damon back". Ignoring Stefan's warning voice "Caroline" and Elijah and Hayley's stunned expressions she continued "at first we thought it was Klaus but then when we got to know that he had a child so we thought maybe it was supposed to be her but she had died so…"

Elijah regained composure and asked in a confused and surprised tone "what does my brother have to do with all of this?"

"He knows" Caroline whispered "and that is why he wanted Elena gone from here"

Hayley suddenly growled and let go of Stefan and whooshed out of the room.

Caroline ran to Stefan who was massaging his neck and saw Hayley's finger marks on his neck heeling. They both looked up to see Elijah who said in a cold voice "I take it that you all are conspiring to kill a member of my family AGAIN. I don't have anything else to say other than I want you all gone by tomorrow morning and unlike my brother I am not _asking_"

He then left the room.

Klaus was painting when she entered his room. He knew why she was there as he had heard everything that Caroline was telling Elijah. He put the brush down and turned to face her calmly. Painting had brought on some calm to him.

Hayley burst out angrily "Do they know?"

"No love. If they knew you think I would have let them live?" Klaus said with a smirk wiping his hand on a cloth.

"And why would you choose not to tell us?" Elijah asked from the door way

"Because I was handling it" Klaus said with a smirk.

"And that is your way of handling? Apparently it didn't go as you planned right? All of them want her dead!" Hayley said sarcastically

"Just Elena and that is why she has to leave" Klaus said lying down on his bed.

"Now if you two will excuse me I want to rest. It has been a long day with being getting shot at, talking to imbeciles like Jackson and breaking necks of stupid people"

Hayley glared at him angrily and then left his room.

She was pacing her room when she sensed Elijah entering her room. She stopped and looked at him and asked him anxiously keeping her voice in whispers "what if they know?"

"Nothing will happen Hayley. She is safe and protected" Elijah said in whisper closing the door behind him.

Hayley looked at him and then seeing the expression on his face, she sighed and said "Please don't Elijah"

Elijah just looked at her

Hayley said with exasperation "You are here because of what happened with Stefan and me. I don't want to hear that I lost it or I was out of line"

Elijah said "Hayley I just…"

Hayley said with frustration "No Elijah. Just no. Please leave me alone"

Elijah stood there for a few seconds and then left her room.

Klaus laid on his bed listening to her and Elijah talking. He then closed his eyes with a sigh and soon he was drifting off to sleep.

Klaus eyes opened at a slight sound which seemed to come from nearby.

Caroline was pacing her room that she was sharing with Elena thinking about Klaus and what happened earlier. She then walked out of her room and went towards his room. The door was slightly opened so she pushed it open and entered his room. He was sleeping on his bed with no shirt on. Caroline stood there and looked at his peaceful pace.

Hayley couldn't sleep. She was feeling really agitated so she went down to the kitchen to get a blood bag. Just for a fraction of second she thought about drinking Elena's blood but then she shook her head and took out the bag from the freezer. She sat there on the floor and drank the whole bag. After drinking it she wiped her face and washed the after taste with the water and then she started to go back to her room when she saw her going into his room. She felt a pang of annoyance in her stomach and turned back. She thought for a moment and then then left the compound.

Klaus opened his eyes and saw Caroline standing there. He propped himself up and asked her "what is wrong?"

Caroline said "I came here to apologize to you about Elena. She is grieving and does not know what she was saying"

Klaus stared at those eyes and then sat up. He picked up his shirt and put it on and said nothing.

Caroline stood there for a moment and then she said awkwardly "Okay then. I just came here to say that". She then turned and left his room.

Hayley was walking on the bourbon street. Her mind was haunted with Hope in her arms, Caroline walking into his room, Elijah's disapproving sentences. A young boys and girls were walking at a distance from her laughing and joking. Seeing them so happy and carefree she suddenly snapped and she whooshed to them and before she knew it she had her fangs in one of theirs neck. She drank from him ignoring the girl who was screaming at the top of her lungs. After a couple of seconds of feeding she pushed him away in disgust. The boy turned around with one hand on his neck where she had bit him, looked at her in horror and then holding the hand of the girl he ran away. Hayley looked at them running away feeling kind of relaxed. She then walked home. She stood in the court yard for a couple of minute lost at what she was going to do and then she walked towards Elijah's study. She scanned the study and then spotted what she was looking for. She went straight for the liquor cabinet and opened it.

Klaus couldn't sleep after Caroline left his room. He sat up on his bed for a while and then he picked up a book from the side table and started to read it. He lost track of time and then he heard a crashing sound coming from downstairs. He put the book down and got out of his bed and went down stairs in his bare feet. He could hear sounds from Elijah's study so he walked towards it. The door was slightly opened so he went inside and stopped there when he saw her sitting on his chair holding a bottle of bourbon in her hand. She looked towards him and asked "Do hybrids get drunk?"

Klaus pursed his lips and noticed the broken lamp and some files on the floor. He nodded and then walked to it. He picked up the files and put them on the desk. He then started picking up the broken pieces of lamp base and put them in the trash bin under the desk.

"I don't feel drunk. I have finished two of these bottles and I don't feel…." She said in a slurry voice.

Klaus looked at her while picking up the broken pieces and then to his amusement he saw two empty bottles of bourbon on the floor next to the chair she was sitting on. He walked to her and winced as a glass shard went into his feet. He took it out threw it in the bin. He tried to take the bottle out of her hand but she pushed him away and said "this is my new friend. This will never leave me"

"Love you don't need to make friends with a _bourbon_. You can be friends with…" Klaus said with a smile on his face

"With whom? Elijah or you?" Hayley asked trying to be sarcastic but she was too drunk to convey her sarcasm.

Klaus looked at her for a second and then said "Elijah"

Hayley started to laugh and said "Friends with him! He is not happy with me right now". She put the bottle to her mouth and took a sip from it and then said in a slurry voice "does not approve of a single thing I have done since I have become a hybrid"

Klaus stood there for a minute and then said "Give him …"

Before he could finish his sentence she whirled around with the bottle in her hand and said "what? Some time? For what? To accept me for who I am"

"Yes" Klaus said softly.

"Hmm. How much time do you think will be appropriate for him to _approve of the change in me_?" Hayley asked sarcastically.

When Klaus just kept quiet she walked to him with the bottle in her hand and said "at least one of us is happy!"

Klaus looked at her in confusion and extended his hand to take the bottle from her hand when she stepped back and stumbled but before he could hold her she held the edge of the desk and leaned against it and said in a slurry voice while waving the bottle in the air "You"

Klaus stayed quiet. She said to him with sarcastic tone "Sleeping with Caroline must have cathartic for you. To forget about _her _right?"

Klaus felt as if someone punched him in the stomach. He used all his will power to control the anger that had arose suddenly in him.

She continued in the slurry voice which was becoming more and more incoherent by the passing second "at least you are sleeping like a baby now. To hell with Hope right?"

She got up but then she stumbled and her knees buckled and she fell into his strong arms with the bottle slipping out of her hands.

Klaus picked up the unconscious Hayley and then took her to her room. He laid her gently on the bed and left her room. He went to the study and cleaned up the mess she had made thinking _'Elijah didn't need to know about all of this'_


	23. Chapter 23 Releasing a beast

Hayley slept uncomfortably only to be awaken by the same dream in which she saw someone cradling her in his lap. She had tried to look into his face but it was really blurry. She had tried to listen to what he was saying but she couldn't hear anything. She put her hands on her stomach where she could feel his touch from the nightmare. She wished she could see who was it who was holding her? She was tired from the lack of the sleep and she was really confused. A part of her didn't want to go back to sleep. That part was afraid of the nightmares while the other part was telling her to go back to sleep. May be she will know who was the person holding her. May be she will know who was so distraught at her dying.

At last she closed her eyes and this time when she saw _herself walking into the church seeing that woman holding the baby in her arms looking towards the man pinned against the wall, she focused her attention to the man and as she realized who it was she saw him scream 'Nooo' she forced herself to look him who was now on the ground with his neck broken. She walked to him and saw him move a couple of minutes later. She stepped back from him but he just ignored her and went straight to her lifeless body on the cold slab. He picked her up and carried her gently and sat on the ground. He bit his wrist and gave her his blood. She moved forward to take a closer look even though the blood on her neck was making her gag. When she didn't take his blood, he reluctantly moved it back and then he brushed her hair out of her face and then looked at her. She saw tears falling from his face. His hand went to her stomach. She put her hand on her stomach and stared at his totally broken face. He sat there with her while she sat next to him looking at him and then a loud sound came making her startle and she opened her eyes._

Hayley laid there in her bed thinking about Klaus's broken expressions and defeated posture. She put her hand on her stomach where he had put his hand and realized that she was crying. She wiped her face and then turned to one side and realized that it was still dark. She laid there for a while and when she couldn't sleep she got up and went to take a shower to relieve the tension that she has been feeling from the lack of the sleep.

She went to Elijah's study and stood there for a few minutes thinking about what had happened last night. He had obviously cleaned up all the mess that she had made. She took out a book from the shelf, sat on his chair and started to read it.

Klaus woke up and laid there thinking about the full moon the following night. He knew what was going to happen and he had prepared himself for it. He had dreamt about her again today. The memory of seeing her die had haunted him today followed by the dream about her hand slipping from his was hitting too close to home. He had witnessed her last night drunk and spiraling down. He wanted to help her but he didn't know how to help her. Thinking about Marcel and how things have turned out between them, he shook his head. He tried to sleep again but he couldn't so he got up and after taking a long shower that washed away the fatigue he changed and went down to Elijah's study. He stopped on the door way when he saw someone sleeping on Elijah's chair with the head down on the desk. He could recognize those dark hair anywhere. He went to the book shelf and took out a book. He then left the study and went back to his room.

Elijah got up and after changing he went down into his study. He stopped when he saw her sleeping on his desk. He walked to her and looked at her. His hand itched to touch her hair but he stopped thinking about her wish to step back from their relationship for a while.

He then left the room when his cell rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Cami.

Cami was walking in the grocery aisle when she heard a female voice saying 'did you hear about that attack on that poor boy last night? I swear this neighborhood is becoming very unsafe now"

"O come now you don't believe in vampires or werewolves and witches" the other voice which was a man's said.

"I don't know what to believe any more. There have been a lot of stories this past month alone and tomorrow is full moon. I say we leave this town and come back once the full moon has passed" the first voice said

Cami picked up the beans can absently and put it in her cart. Her hands reaching for the spaghetti stopped when she heard the other voice saying "I don't believe it for a second. Did you hear that description? Fangs out, eyes yellow … that was too rehearsed. I don't believe it for a second"

"Okay if you don't believe it fine by me. I am going out of town for one day" the girl sounded annoyed

"Hey Anna stop. Okay I will go with you" the boy said calling her telling that she had stormed off away from him

Cami quickly took out her cell and called him.

Elijah said "Hello Camille. What a pleasant surprise?"

"Elijah there has been an attack last night and someone saw the attacker. As per the description it was someone who had fangs and yellow eyes. I was wondering if you know someone who could have attacked" Cami voice sounded too concerned

Elijah looked back at his study and groaned. He said to Cami "I will find out"

"Tell me it was not Klaus" Before he could hang up he heard her say

"I don't know. But I will find out what is going on. Thanks for letting me know" Elijah said.

Elijah put the phone down and thought about it for a second. His first thought was his brother and then he thought about Hayley's confession about the men she had killed a couple of weeks ago. He tried to persuade himself that it couldn't be her but the more he thought about it the more he became convinced that it was her.

Klaus was reading the book in his room when the door opened. He knew it was Elijah way before he spoke "Niklaus we have a problem"

"What now?" Klaus said without taking his eyes off the book.

"Hayley had an episode last night" Elijah said looking at the painting on the aisle.

He missed the startled look on Klaus's face.

Klaus was wondering _'how did Elijah know?'_ when he heard him say "Cami called and told me about an attack and from her description it looks like it was her"

"What description?" Klaus said with pursed lips

Elijah looked at him and then said "half turned"

"Hmm" Klaus said "It could be me!"

"No, you would have killed that boy. He is alive that means it is not you" Elijah said with angst.

Klaus looked at Elijah for a second and then said "So what? It is good that she didn't kill him. She is a hybrid now. Killing is her instinct" he looked at his book again.

"No. it is not her instinct. Something is happening to her" Elijah said in angry tone

"Brother you don't know what she is going through" Klaus said

"Yes apparently and that is why I want you to help her" Elijah said dejectedly

Klaus snapped the book close and stood up and snapped at Elijah "Help her with what. There is no way of dealing with what she is going through. I have had 1000 years of experiences and I don't know how to deal with it. She is still new and she is handling it the best she can"

Elijah said "but killing or becoming aggressive just for pleasure is not right. If I am not wrong you are actually enjoying her change into…"

"Into what Elijah?" they both turned towards the door. They were both so involved in their talk that they didn't hear her come in

"Change into a beast? Like your brother" Hayley said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Hayley…" Elijah said

"No you listen to me. This is who I am. I have always been like this. If you don't belive me ask your brother" she looked at Klaus who shook his head slightly to stop her but she continued "who I am and what am I capable of. That boy that I almost killed was nothing to me. I needed blood and I took his and that is it. This is who I am. And to get our" she looked at Klaus "daughter back I can do _anything._ Do you understand_? Anything_"

She then left the room giving him a cold stare.

Klaus took a deep breath and then walked to him and said "a word of advice brother. Don't be too judgmental"

He then left him standing there. On the way out he bumped into Stefan.

"I was going to Kaleb. You want to come? By the way what happened to Hayley?" Stefan asked him

"Yes and what do you mean?" Klaus asked him

"She just stormed out of your room so I figure you must have done something" Stefan said

Klaus laughed and said "Okay let's go. Is Elena gone?"

"yes she left before you got up" Stefan said "But Caroline is staying back. She will leave with me in a couple of days"

As they were walking down. He asked him "Do you know tomorrow is full moon?"

"Really I didn't know" Klaus said sarcastically

Stefan asked him during the ride "Why didn't you tell her?"

Klaus looked at him in confusion "Whom and what?"

"Hayley and that you didn't spend the night with Caroline!" Stefan asked him with a smile

Klaus laughed and said "Man that is creepy. You were listening into our conversation?"

"You should know that in a house full of vampires nothing is private" Stefan said with a laugh too.

He looked at Klaus and realized that Klaus doesn't want to answer that question.

"Running away?" Stefan asked him

Klaus gave him a cold stare and said annoyingly "If you want to have _a talk_ then I can take you back and you can have _the talk_ with Caroline"

Stefan laughed and said "okay fair enough. In any case I know the answer"

Klaus just stared at him and looked at the road. "Where are we going by the way? Do you know where he lives?"

"Yes the last time I met him, he told me where he loves" Stefan said

He entered the address in the gps of his car so that Klaus knows where to go.

"This is outside French Quarter! Clever of him to stay out of his area" Klaus said looking at the address.

"Yes he is a clever guy. I just want him to be on our side" Stefan said

"And I want world peace" Klaus said sarcastically

"It is good your weird sense of humor is still there" Stefan said

"Hmm" Klaus answered him

Kaleb was in the kitchen of his small apartment when he heard the knock. As he opened the door he stared at Stefan and Klaus. After the initial shock he let them in.

He closed the door and looked at both of them expecting to hear the question that he knew they came to know.

When they didn't say anything he said "So this is what I have found. Your friend Bonnie's grandmother did a spell on her granddaughter before the other side went away. Because of that spell Bonnie and your brother still have not crossed over. They are trapped _somewhere_, we don't know where. The thing is no one knows where they are trapped now that the other side is gone so it is up to them to find a way to come back"

Stefan looked at Klaus in disappointment and then asked him "but that other witch Lenore said that she can bring them back"

"I honestly don't think so" Kaleb said "at least I don't know of any spell that can bring your brother back. If we don't know where he is how can we bring him back?"

Klaus felt sorry for Stefan. Losing a sibling was hard. He knew of that pain. He had seen Kol getting killed in front of his eyes. His burning body and scream have haunted him quite a number of nights.

Stefan said to him "Okay then lets go"

Klaus followed Stefan and as Stefan went out Kaleb held him by his arm and said in a whisper "I know"

Klaus spun towards him and before he knew it, he had grabbed him by his neck and hissed "how?"

Stefan looked back and realized that Klaus is not with him. He turned around and entered the apartment again and stopped when he saw Klaus pinning Kaleb against the wall.

He walked towards them and asked him trying to keep his voice calm "what happened?"

Klaus stared into Kaleb's eyes and said "Nothing".

He then let Kaleb go and turned around and left the apartment.

Elijah was really angry at himself and the whole situation. He left the compound and went to Rouseau's for a drink.

Cami smiled at him and put a glass of bourbon in front of him.

As he was drinking he looked around and saw Oliver who got up when he spotted Elijah.

Elijah whooshed to him and said "what are you doing here Oliver?"

"Elijah you know we don't have anything to do with that baby dying" Oliver said

"hmm" he looked at his hand and said "you honestly think that I _care_ _who killed my niece_. Any potential enemy of my family is going to face my wrath and I see you and your new pack as a potential threat to all of us"

He then moved so fast that Oliver didn't even have time to blink his eyes. Elijah jabbed into his heart and pulled it out. He then bent down ignoring the screams that had erupted in the bar and took off his ring. HE turned around and saw Cami staring at him.

He walked to her and said "I am sorry for the mess Camille. I will clean it up"

He then talked to the whole crowd and said "y_ou will not_ remember what you saw here"

He turned towards her but she said hastily "I am on vervain you cannot compel me to forget all of that"

He walked towards Oliver's lifeless body and picked it up and walked towards the back room from among the happily chattering crowd.

"I will dispose of it in the dark tonight" Elijah came back in a minute and said to Cami.

"Elijah you cannot leave a dead body in a bar full of people for the whole evening" She said with frustration

"It is just a couple of hours Camille not the whole evening" Elijah said to her while wiping his wet hands dry with her handkerchief and then left.

Cami sighed and went to lock that room.


	24. Chapter 24 Family Reunion part 1

Klaus entered Elijah's study and said "tomorrow is full moon. I have a feeling that Francesca and her two remaining member might attack the bayou"

"Just one" Elijah interjected throwing Oliver's ring at him.

Klaus caught the ring and while looking at it he asked "who was the lucky fellow?"

Elijah opened his mouth to say something when Hayley walked in the room. He looked at her and said "Oliver"

Klaus laughed and says "Poor chap. I had such high hopes for him"

He then left the room without sparing a look at Hayley.

Hayley walked towards Elijah and asked him "did you kill him?"

Elijah stared at Hayley and then looked down.

When she didn't say anything he asked her "you are disappointed?"

"Yes but I don't know why. May be because he was part of my pack once" Hayley said

"Hayley he betrayed everyone. He betrayed your pack, Eve died because of him. I am sure he gave the stones to Francesca too" Elijah said to her

"Good conclusion brother" Klaus entered the room and said sarcastically.

"I am thinking of confronting Finn today. Want to come?" Elijah asked Klaus

"Finn. So our suicidal maniac brother is back?" Klaus asked them with a sigh

"Yes I am pretty sure that is Finn. Davina thinks that the young man with our mother knows her so I am thinking it is him" Elijah said.

"Okay let's go and kill him" Klaus said menacingly "I have a perfect weapon for him"

"Niklaus we need to get some information from him first so don't bring the stake right now" Elijah said making him groan in irritation

"What information?" Klaus asked with frustration

"Mother is up to something" Elijah said "and I want to know what she is doing"

"I will go too" Hayley said as Klaus left the room to get the fishbone knife

"Alright" Elijah said and then as he was looking out of the window he sensed her approaching him.

Hayley looked at his back and felt a pang in her stomach for the way things have been going between them. She walked to him and said "Elijah can we get past whatever is happening between us. I don't want us to be awkward around each other"

Elijah tried to smile and then turned to her and said "Hayley everything will be okay. Don't worry. I am sorry if I am making you feel uncomfortable. I assure you that it will not happen again"

He put his hands on her shoulder and smiled at her making her smile too.

Klaus cleared his throat making them realize that he had been watching them.

Hayley turned and gave him a cold stare. He stared back at her and said "If you two are done then can we leave?"

While going to the witch yard Klaus got a call on his cell. He picked up the cell and disabled the blue tooth. He said to him "Stefan not now. I will be back in 2 hours"

"What is going on with Stefan" Hayley asked him as he put the cell down

Klaus looked at her in the rearview mirror and said "Nothing good. Kaleb cannot help him and he is getting desperate"

"You don't suppose that in his desperation he will…." Hayley asked him anxiously

Klaus didn't answer but kept on staring at the road thinking 'I don't know'

Elijah looked at his brother's brooding expressions and said to Hayley "No. Nothing will happen to Hope. We will protect her like we have"

Klaus suddenly laughed and said sarcastically "yes like we did before. Sending her away"

"You don't have to be jerk about it. It was a unanimous decision" Hayley said in furry

"Yes it was and I am not blaming _anyone_ except for myself. If I had …" Klaus said in an angry tone

Elijah cut him off and said sternly "No it does not fall on one person alone. We all made some calculated errors and that is why we are in this fix. No one is to be blamed for this alone. Not you Niklaus, not Hayley and not me"

Hayley looked at him from the rearview mirror and realized that he does not believe a word coming out of Elijah's mouth. She understood his feelings; after all they were her parents. They had the most important job which was to protect her which they couldn't do properly and because of that they had to send her away. She sighed and turned her attention outside the window.

Klaus stopped the car outside the cemetery and got out with the knife in his jacket. They went to the witch yard. It was their lucky day as they saw the young man in there alone.

Jacob looked up and seeing who was standing there he put the book down and walked towards him.

Klaus looked at Elijah and then turned to him and said "Hello Finn"

The reaction on his face confirmed their suspicions.

"Tell me Finn how did you come back?" Klaus asked him curiously "and why didn't you bring Kol with you?"

Elijah jerked his head in Klaus's direction and then turned to Finn who was sneering at them.

Finn took a few steps further and said with a sneer "Kol! What purpose would he have served? Increase the population of vampires! And why do you care about him. You didn't even take the revenge of his death"

Hearing those words made Klaus see stars he stepped forward but couldn't reach across the threshold.

"Why don't you come out Finn and talk to us?" Hayley suddenly said sweetly

Klaus smiled without looking at her and raised his eyebrows at Finn as if to challenge him.

Finn stared at them and then he stepped out.

The moment he was out Klaus moved fast to grab his neck but he threw him away by the wave of his hand. He said "I am using a body of a witch so technically I am a witch right now"

Klaus got up from the floor and took out the knife from his jacket pocket. Finn laughed and said "You are going to kill your own brother"

"Yes if I have to" Klaus said with clenched teeth. He shook his head at Hayley who was about to attack Finn.

Finn gave her a stare and moved his fingers making her fly across the graves and fell down. Klaus yelled "No" and ran towards him.

Elijah darted to Hayley to check up on her. Klaus punched Finn on his face making them bleed and double over in pain. He stepped back to let him stand up again. He wanted to make him suffer. He saw to his astonishment that he was healing right in front of him. Finn laughed cleaning the blood with his hand and laughed. He said "So is this it how it is going to be between us?"

"Yes brother" Klaus said

"What is mother up to Finn?" Klaus asked him ignoring everything he was feeling right now

"She is going to bury you alive this time Niklaus" Finn said with hatred.

Klaus advanced to him angrily but then felt himself being paralyzed. He looked at Finn who was smiling at him. Finn said "Like I said before I am a witch now"

He took one step towards him and then put his hand on his chest and dug his fingers into his chest making him yell in pain.

Hayley got up and scream "No" as she saw Finn's fingers digging into Klaus chest.  
Elijah looked towards his brother and whooshed to him. He grabbed the knife from his hand and jabbed it into Finn's heart making him yell and wither in pain.

Klaus stumbled back and fell on the ground. He could feel his heart ripping out. Suddenly he felt her sitting next to him.

Hayley looked into his anguished eyes and without realizing she touched his chest and asked him anxiously "did he get you?"

When he didn't answer she looked up and saw that his eyes were closed but he was breathing.

Hayley put her hands on his cheeks and asked him again "Klaus!"

Klaus felt her hand on his cheek and opened his eyes. He looked into those anxious eyes and said "yes I am fine"

Elijah turned towards his brother and saw Hayley kneeling next to him touching his cheek. HE felt a pang of jealousy in his stomach. He turned away from them and looked down at Finn who was lying on the ground taking deep breaths.

He turned and walked to a tomb stone and brushed it with his hand and then sat on it. He asked "so tell us what mother is planning Finn?"

"I will not…" Finn answered but couldn't finish the sentence because of the pain.

"You will tell us" Klaus said with difficulty and he got up holding her arm. He let go of her arm and stumbled towards him. He couldn't so he sat down on a nearby tombstone and pressed his hand on his chest which had healed down but it was still hurting.

Elijah looked at Klaus with concern and then at Hayley who had whooshed to Finn and was grabbing him by his neck.

Hayley hissed "Tell us" and then she sunk her teeth into his neck and spat out his blood.

Finn yelled in pain.

Hayley said with blood coated teeth "tell"

Finn held his neck with his hand and looked at Klaus who was laughing now.

The knife in his chest was travelling in his body making his body wither in pain and then he couldn't take it anymore. He yelled "she is making more rings"

"What?" Klaus stood up ignoring the pain that shot through his body

Elijah slowly got up and walked to Finn and asked "where did she get the stone from?"

Finn bit his lips but when Elijah grabbed him by his neck he said "Same place where she got last time when she made the ring for _his father – Mystic Falls_"

Klaus looked at him with stunned expressions and then without saying anything he jabbed his hand in Finn's chest making him yell in pain and took out the knife from his chest. He hissed at him "Next time it will be white oak stake Finn"

He then left the grave yard.

Elijah looked at Hayley and they both followed him knowing that Finn will not be able to do anything for a couple of hours now. The werewolf venom will kick in the hallucination in a few minutes.

Klaus was lost in his thoughts when Elijah opened the car door and sat in it. Klaus put the car in gear without looking at him or Hayley.

Elijah said "drop me at Rouseau's. I promised Cami that I will take care of Oliver's body tonight"

After dropping him off at Rouseaus's he drove to compound. He was lost in his thought when he felt a touch on his shoulder. He looked at her and realized that she was leaning forward and apparently waiting for something. He said "what?"

"I said we will deal with them" Hayley said

"Yes love, we will" Klaus laughed and said sarcastically "If I know my mother then she is making an army of lethal werewolves. An army Hayley"

"We will deal with it. We will fight our enemies together" Hayley said squeezing his shoulder.

"Very touching little wolf" Klaus said with a smile

Hayley smiled sadly and then removed her hand. Klaus looked at her sad expressions and then said "You will always be a wolf first Hayley and then a hybrid"

And then to his astonishment she got up and climbed to the passenger seat. She asked him "I have been thinking that there are only two rings left. We cannot kill Francesca unless we know where those two rings are so how about we get the ring from Francesca that way she will be forced to use the remaining for herself granted that she has not given it to anyone"

Klaus asked without looking at her "and what if she has given it to someone"

"Then she will kill that person to get the ring" Hayley said casually making him laugh.

She looked at him laughing with amused expressions. The last time she had seen him laugh this genuinely was when she was writing that letter to Hope. The memory of that event brought a smile on her face.

Klaus looked at her and said "what is the point of killing Francesca if my mother is making more rings"

"Yes she is but those rings will not have the spell Genevieve put on you right? We should finish the enemies that we know at least…. For Hope's sake. I want her back so badly" Hayley said

Klaus was quiet for a while and then he said "I know"

HE stopped the car outside the compound and then turned to her before she could get out "I promise you I will bring her back"

Hayley gave him a sad smile and got out of the car.

Klaus saw her walking inside the compound and got out too. HE was going to his room but then he remembered Stefan's call so he went to Elijah's study after sensing his presence over there.

Stefan was drinking when he saw him come in.


	25. Chapter 25 Family Reunion part 2

Klaus asked him pouring himself a glass of bourbon "So what is your plan?"

Stefan raised his glass at him and said "not sure. Caroline is thinking of going after Elena. They think that Lenore can still help them"

Klaus sat down opposite him and said in a sarcastic tone "so the plan to kill me is still on"

Stefan laughed and said "apparently"

"And what about you?" Klaus asked him with a laughter

"I am inclined to stay at least one more week. There is something about that guy Kaleb. I believe him. After talking to him today I am thinking of trying Davina again" Stefan said after a while.

"Yes sure. Let's go down that road again" Klaus said sarcastically sitting down next to him seeing Hayley going up her room.

"I has only been four week since I have been searching to get him back. I will keep on looking until I find a way" Stefan said

Klaus said sarcastically "You could always ask my mother to help you"

"Your mother! Why would she help me? She wants to kill you and all of us" Stefan said with disgust.

Klaus stared at him and said "I was joking Stefan"

"Your sense of humor is really improving you know" Stefan said with irritation

"And your's is leaving you" Klaus said sarcastically

Stefan opened his mouth to say something but the noticed Klaus looking towards the door.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps and smiled at Caroline's face.

Caroline said from the doorway "I will be leaving tomorrow"

Klaus got up and walked to her and said sarcastically "I am sorry that I was not any help to you and didn't let you kill me"

Caroline glared at him and then said "we are not done here"

"Yes we are" Klaus said a bit harshly and then as he was leaving he saw Hayley from the corner of his eye and he turned back and said to Caroline with a smile "but seeing that it is your last night here we can have one last night together in peace"

He looked at her ignoring Hayley who was coming down the stair. He could feel her eyes on him but chose not to acknowledge them. He strolled to Caroline and said "so accepting or rejecting?"

Caroline stared at his face. Her eyes diverted to Hayley who was looking at both of them while coming down the stairs and then she nodded.

"What? You are taking her out! Have you forgotten that she wanted to kill _our child_ or _you_ for that matter?" Hayley said in a shocked voice.

"To be clear love, not her. Elena wanted to kill me and our child. But she has died and Elena is gone so that is water under the bridge" Klaus said with a smirk

Before she could stop herself she raised her hand to slap him but Klaus held her hand and brought her close to her and just stared into her eyes without saying anything.

He felt something drop in his stomach when he saw her eyes getting wet. He let her hand go and left the compound.

Hayley stared at him and let the tears fall on her cheek. She came back to earth when she felt someone holding her by her shoulders. She realized that she was kneeling on the ground. She looked up and saw Stefan trying to help her up. She noticed Caroline was nowhere to be seen. She smiled at Stefan and said "I am okay. Thanks"

Stefan said to her after letting her shoulders go "he didn't mean it. He is grieving and that is how he grieves. By being cruel"

"I know" she took a deep breath and then after giving him a smile she went to her room.

Caroline sat in the passenger seat and said to him "you were harsh to her you know"

"How so love?" Klaus said while backing his car

"Talking about your child like that" Caroline said

"Well she is gone isn't she?" Klaus said without looking at her

"You really don't have a heart. What happened to you? You were so sweet in Mystic Falls" Caroline asked in a disbelieving tone

"My child died Caroline" Klaus said with annoyance

She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it when she saw anger on his face.

Klaus stopped the car near Rouseau's and took her inside. Cami looked up and smiled at him.

Klaus led her to an empty booth. A couple of minutes later Cami came with two glasses of bourbon.

When Caroline raised her eyebrows at her she said "we go way back and I know what he wants right now"

She then turned and left. Caroline picked up her glass and sipped it.

She asked after a couple of minutes "So you have settled down in New Orleans?"

"Yes" Klaus said without touching his drink

Caroline reached across the table and held his hand.

Klaus looked at them and then into her eyes which were filled with passion now.

She said "I came here for something else because I had forgotten how you used to make me feel but seeing you all those memories and feelings are coming back. I want to stay with you"

"Caroline right now is not a good time" Klaus said

"You told me that you wanted me in New Orleans. You told me that you intend to be my last. I have realized that I want both of those things" Caroline said squeezing his hand.

Klaus looked at her but he saw Hayley's anguished face. He pried his hand free and got up and walked towards the main door of the bar.

Klaus was walking out of Rouseau when he bumped into a young man who smiled at him. For a second Klaus felt really strange but then he started to leave when he heard Caroline "what are you doing here?"

Klaus turned towards them to hear him say "I wanted to see what was so special about this place that you and Stefan are visiting it"

"So am I to assume that I am meeting the famous Klaus Mikaelsons" he said looking at him.

Caroline looked at Klaus and said "Klaus this is Enzo. He was Damon's buddy"

Klaus looked at him and then shook Enzo's hand still having the same strange feeling of a couple of minutes ago.

"I have to go to the compound Caroline. If you want to stay with your friend you can" Klaus said to her.

As he was leaving Enzo said "it is nice to finally meet you"

Klaus stopped and turned to him and said sarcastically "Then you will be the first one"

He turned and left him standing there smiling at him.

Caroline smiled at Enzo and said "I want to talk to you later. Don't go anywhere. Meet me here tomorrow okay?"

She then ran after Klaus without waiting to hear his response.

She held him by his arm and pulled him towards him and kissed him hard on his lips.

Klaus felt shocked by that kiss. He wanted to kiss her but something stopped him and he gently pushed her away from him and said "Caroline I cannot. I just cannot"

"Is it because of Hayley or Hope?" she asked him angrily as he walked away from her

Klaus turned around angrily and said "Don't bring them between us"

Caroline laughed and said sarcastically "so you have fallen for that wolf. Does she know?"

Before he could stop himself he had his hand on her throat and he growled and then he let her go without saying anything.

Caroline massaged her throat and said "So that was it. You being my last. That was just the talk"

Klaus looked at her and said "Just to be clear I said _I intend_ to be your last not _that you will be_ my last"

And then he turned and left her standing there speechless.

He walked up the stairs and rang the bell.

_Flashback_

_He looked up at Jeremy from a distance and picked up the coffee he has been trying to finish for the last half an hour. He wondered why he had to take the coffee. But he was just feeling bored and he wanted to try something new. He was so lost in his thought that he didn't hear him at first. He startled when the stranger asked him again "so what brings you to Colorado?"_

_He looked at the stranger and said "Him" pointing towards Jeremy. "I am supposed to keep an eye on him. You know how kids are when they leave their home for the first time"._

_The stranger smiled and said "You yourself look like a kid to me"_

_He laughed and said "looks can be deceptive"_

_"__I am Kaleb" the stranger extended his hand to him_

_He looked at his outstretched hand and then said "I am Kol Mikaelsons"_

_Flashback ending_

Kaleb put the fork down and went to open the door. He looked at him in shock because he was not expecting him there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked him

"You thought I will leave them stranded and not come to help them out" he entered the room.

"Well we both are late" Kaleb said while closing the door

"What do you mean?" he spun towards him and asked

"They tried to kill her but they managed to protect her and now I only know that she is alive but don't know where she is" he said with disappointment

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" he asked with frustration

"She is not in New Orleans. They are claiming that she died after her birth" Kaleb said

"Why?" He asked in surprised tone

"To protect her probably" Kaleb said picking up his plate to eat his dinner

"So how are you going to protect her when she is not even here" he asked him

"I don't know. I just found out yesterday about her being alive. I am just glad she is alive" Kaleb said

"Do they know?" He asked him

"Yes to some extend" Kaleb said while eating his food.

He then asked him "have you met them?"

"Yes I met Nik today in Rouseau's" he said with a smile

"Did he suspect?" Kaleb asked him

"How can they?" he said "and I don't want them to know until the right time"

He then said "I am off" and left his apartment.

He went to French quarter where he has found an apartment by compelling the person at the front desk. He didn't feel like going to his apartment so he went for a walk. It was late so people were rounding up their items and were packing up to go to their homes. He walked ideally to the far end of the street and then stopped looking at the wall. He walked to it and brushed his hand against the plaque and said in an undertone "you will come home. That is a promise to you by a Mikaelsons. Always and forever"

Klaus entered the compound and then went straight to his room. He stopped as he entered his room. He walked into the room with his eyes fixed on her back as she stood near his bed. Klaus walked to her and realized what she was looking at.

"You know it is rude to see other people stuff without permission." Klaus said trying to keep his voice casual.

Hayley was staring at the paintings when she heard him. Hearing his voice so closed to him startled her. She turned towards him and stared at him for a few seconds. She then said pointing at the paintings "these are beautiful"

"Thanks" Klaus said walking towards the sofa chair and taking off his shoes. He then looked up at her and asked her "do you need something?"

Hayley bit her lips trying to control the anger that was trying to come out and said "No, I just wanted to …" she couldn't finish her sentence as she saw him put his socks in his shoes and taking them to the walking closet.

"Want to what?" Klaus asked him coming out of the walking closet.

"Nothing" she then asked him "why have you kept them there?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to see them" Klaus said a bit aggressively.

He pursed his lips when she stared him and said "sorry I had a long day and with full moon coming tomorrow I am just…"

He went to his bed and picked up the paintings and took them to the corner where he had kept them.

She asked him "Can I hang them in her nursery?"

He stopped in his track and looked at her in surprise.

Hayley felt a sudden rush of emotion for him which she had no idea where it came from.

He nodded and gave her the painting.

"I know you care so why don't you want people to know that you care?" Hayley asked him when he handed her the painting.

"Hope is the only person I care about right now" Klaus said while picking up the book from his bed and turned to put it on the table when he was turned forcibly.

Hayley turned him towards her and said "I know you care about everyone in this house including me. I saw you broken up when I died. I saw you broken up when I was in comma. Why do you act like you don't care!"

Klaus held her from her shoulders and looks into her eyes and said "because caring makes you weak"

"No it does not" Hayley said and then left his room taking the painting with her.


	26. Chapter 26 Preparing for full moon

Klaus slept very badly that night. His conversation with Hayley was haunting him. She was trying to expose him – his gentle side which he didn't want anyone to see and he didn't want that. He didn't want her to see how much he cares. _'Love and care are the greatest weakness of a vampire'_. He tossed and turned all night thinking about her and the full moon ahead. He managed to go to sleep near dawn.

Hayley entered her room and went to the nursery to put the painting there. She decided to get the rest in the morning because she didn't feel like facing him right now. She stood in the nursery for a couple of minutes and then went to change her clothes. She was really exhausted physically and mentally so as soon as her head hit the pillow she went to sleep.

When she opened her eyes next time it was already morning. She looked at the ceiling for a couple of minutes and then she shot up remember what day was it. She quickly changed her clothes and went down to his study.

Elijah looked up at Hayley and smiled.

She said to him "today is full moon Elijah"

"Yes I know. I have been thinking about locating Francesca and that extra ring today. I was just about to leave" Elijah said getting up from his chair.

"I will come with you" she said.

"I was thinking of going to Palace Royal Casino" Elijah said to her while driving there.

Hayley said while looking out the window "It is still early so she might not be there but it is worth a try"

Elijah looked at her. He knew why she was down. Today was one month since Hope had been taken from them. His hands itched to hold hers but he didn't. He said to her "Hayley we will get her back"

Hayley turned towards him and smiled and then she said "I don't know how long but I just want her to be safe and happy and that is only possible if she is away from this place and away from us"

"No that is not true. She needs to be with her parents and she will be soon" Elijah said to her

He then said after a couple of minutes of quiet drive "Hayley Niklaus loves his daughter you know that right"

He looked at her and saw that she was giving him a sad smile.

He said "it is difficult for him to show that he cares. He always shuts down when he is vulnerable. He will come around"

When they reached the casino they got out. As they entered the casino the manager recognized her. He advanced towards them and said aggressively to her "You are not allowed in here"

Elijah stared at him and then ignoring him he said "we have come to meet Francesca Correa"

"She is not in here" A hug guy who looked like a bouncer said aggressively

Elijah smiled and shook his head before his fist made a contact with the bouncer face. He send him flying across the room and dodged when another attacked him. Elijah grabbed him by his neck and said "where is she?"

The manager back up in fear and said "I don't know. She left a couple of days ago and we have not heard from her since"

Elijah threw the bouncer away from him and then turned to leave the casino with Hayley.

"She is on the run?" Hayley asked him as they came out

"No she is bidding her time. She will be back tonight" Elijah said

"So what do we do now?" Hayley asked him

Elijah said after a while "Wait for tonight and when she comes, deal with her"

Klaus opened his eyes and saw that it was 12 pm. He hastily got up and after changing his clothes he went down. From the quiet in the house he realized that either people are still sleeping or not in the house. He went to Marcel.

Marcel was talking to Josh when he saw Klaus. He said to Josh "I need to talk to Klaus you go and tell the rest about tonight's plan"

Josh looked at Klaus in fear and then left. Marcel laughed and said "You have put the fear of God in the poor boy's heart"

"And to think that I had such big hopes from the boy when I first met him" Klaus smiled and said.

"So what brings you here my man" Marcel asked him

"I need your help. Genevieve put a spell on those rings she gave to Francesca. Because of that spell every time a Gurrea wolf uses it not to turn they draw onto my powers. I need you to help me locate the last two rings" Klaus said to him

Marcel looked at him with shock and then he said "so that is why you have been killing those wolves"

"Yes. Are you up for it?" Klaus asked him

Marcel nodded and said "sure. Who has the last two ring?"

As they were walking out of his place Klaus said "Francesca and the other one we don't know. Francesca might have either of those rings or given one to someone else"

They went to Casio royal. As soon as the manager saw them he walked to them and said "Your brother was already here and we have told him that we don't know where she is so don't make a scene. You are making our guest nervous"

Klaus hid his confusion and laughed and then he left with Marcel.

"So what now?" Marcel asked him

"I know one place to check" he said driving towards the other side of the bayou.

When Carry saw him coming towards him, he said "I don't have it. She wouldn't give it to me. She said that I took my time to decide"

Klaus looked at him for a while and then said aggressively "if I find out that you have the ring and you that fact from me _I will not end well for you and the pack_. I will not care that I am part of the pack or not"

Without waiting for a response he left.

After dropping marcel off at his place he went to the compound. As he entered the study he saw Hayley and Elijah standing there. They stopped talking as they saw him come in.

"Don't stop on my account" Klaus said sarcastically

Hayley stared at him but didn't say anything.

He went to the liquor cabinet and after pouring a drink for himself he said "As you both know by now that Francesca has disappeared and I have a suspicion that she will come back tonight to show off"

Elijah turned towards him and said "Mother has been working on more rings. Do you suppose that she intend the rings to be used today? If yes then Crescent wolves and Carry's pack might need some help defending against them"

Klaus stared at his brother and said "Yes. I think she has been planning that for tonight"

"So what is your plan?" They all turned towards the door when they heard Stefan

"I thought you would have gone by now" Klaus asked him sipping his drink

"No only Caroline is going" Stefan said

Hayley looked at him and then at Klaus who apparently was okay with it. She couldn't help herself and asked "she is leaving? Why?"

"Perhaps she is not going to get what she came here for" Stefan said giving Klaus a fleeting glance. He went to him and poured himself a drink too.

"And what about you Stefan? Are you still planning on killing members of my family" Elijah asked him in a serious tone

"No Elijah I never wanted to kill members of your family. Elena and Caroline were just in an emotional stage but I don't think they really meant that" Stefan said with annoyance

Klaus laughed and said "sure" and gulped his drink down.

"I think we should divide and go to crescent and Carry's pack just in case they attack" Elijah said before Stefan could say anything.

"Stefan and I can take Carry's pack if he is up for it and you and Hayley can take Crescent pack" Klaus said looking at them.

Hayley opened her mouth to say something but then closed it and saw the smirk on his face.

"Am I interrupting?" Caroline asked as she entered the room.

Klaus got up and walked to her saying "No love. Nothing special"

"Okay good. I came to say good bye" she said with a smile.

Klaus said to her "It is good that you are leaving today with the full moon and all" and then leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. He whispered in her ear "I hope you find a way to bring him back"

He then stepped back and said "thank you for coming"

Caroline took her hand away from his and walked to Stefan who was looking at Hayley's expression. She said to him "when will you come back?"

"In a week" Stefan said looking at her "I am going to try one last time with Davina and if that does not work I will come back. If you find anything else do tell me and take care of Elena Caroline"

"You know I will" Caroline said and kissed him on his cheek.

Stefan looked at Hayley who was looking at Klaus.

He smiled and then stepped back.

Caroline turned to Elijah and said "Thank you Elijah for you hospitality"

Elijah nodded without saying anything. Caroline walked towards Hayley and said "I hope you get your revenge from people who killed your child"

Hayley stared at her without saying anything.

Caroline turned and then left the room with Klaus following him making Hayley flinch which does not go unnoticed by Stefan.

Cami looked at him with a smile and said "New guy?"

Enzo smiled and sat down on the stool. He asked her "what is best here?"

"Well that depend on what kind of guy you are" Cami asked him.

Enzo gave her a charming smile "I am the psychopath trying to find his place in the world kind of guy"

She laughed and then said "Oh we have plenty of like them over here. I know what you need"

She came back after a couple of minutes and put a drink in front of him and said "Here enjoy". She then turned and went to attend her other customers.

Enzo picked up the drink and laughed after tasting bourbon. He looked towards her and saw her looking at him with a mischievous smile. She said "see I told you I know what you would like"

Enzo opened his mouth to say something when he saw a young beautiful girl come in and said to "Cami I need to talk to you"

"Davina where have you been?" Cami asked him with concern.

"I have been …" she looked at Enzo who was staring at her. She said "Hi" and then she turned to Cami and said "Can we talk somewhere in private?"

"Yes my break is coming up in 20 min. Come back and we can talk then" She left.

Enzo stood in the dark listening to them

_"__You did what?" Cami said her in a shocked tone_

_Davina said "I am sorry I was desperate. I wanted to harm him. There was no other way. He tried to kill Josh and Marcel. When his father contacted me I resisted the urge. I promise I did but when Marcel's army was injured and he was not willing to help I let go of my resistance and then you should it to me. I have bound him with me. He cannot do anything without my permission"_

_"__Let me get this straight. You brought his father who hates him and wants to kill him back to life? And you betrayed my trust by stealing from the vault" Cami asked _

_"__Yes I have and I am not sorry for that" Davina said adamantly_

_"__And what is that on your neck" Cami asked her_

_"__He has been drinking from me" Davina said _

_"__Are you crazy? He can kill you" Cami said in a shocked voice _

_"__No. he cannot and he wouldn't" Davina said harshly _

_"__Does Klaus know that his father is back?" Cami asked him after a couple of seconds _

_"__Yes he does know" Davina said with hatred in her voice "they met a couple of times"_

_"__So what do you want from me now" Cami asked her_

_"__I have thought of a way to protect Marcel and Josh. Mikael wants to kill Klaus. When he manages that Marcel and Josh will die too because they are his bloodline so I am thinking of breaking their bloodline" Davina stopped for a second _

_Cami said "Davina you cannot let Mikael kill Klaus. He …"_

_"__Why not? He is a monster. He needs to die. He will die because not only his father is back, his mother is also back so he is going to die. I just need something from that vault to do the unbinding before they kill him" Davina said to Cami_

_"__No I will not help you kill him or do whatever you are thinking of doing. My showing you that place was a mistake I am realizing and it's better that you stay away from that place" cami said and then there was quiet. _

Enzo listened to whole conversation and then as he realized it has ended, he came out of the shadow and stood there looking at Cami walking away and Davina standing there alone.

He walked up to her and said "Hello again"

Davina turned towards him and said "You. You are the guy from the bar right?"

"Yes I am the guy from the bar. What are you doing here tonight? I hear rumors about full moon and the werewolves" Enzo said with a smile

Davina stared at him for a couple of seconds and then said "You are new here right?"

She started walking towards the main road making Enzo follow her. He said "Yes, I came a couple of days ago and now they are telling me stories about werewolves, full moons and vampires. You don't think they are real right?"

Davina looked at him and smiled. She said "No. they are just rumors but you know rumors should never be taken lightly so we are all careful over full moons. You never know"

She then stopped and said "Nice meeting you. I will be going home as you can see it will be full moon in a couple of hours"

After she left Enzo looked at the clear sky and then walked towards his apartment.


	27. Chapter 27 Full Moon

As they were driving to the bayou Klaus got a call from Marcel. He picked up the cell and heard him say "Francesca was spotted earlier today by one of my guys"

"I know she would make an appearance tonight" Klaus said looking at Stefan who was looking at him thoughtfully.

They got out of the car and as they were walking towards their huts Carry came toward and asked them "what are you doing here? It is full moon today"

"Yes we know. We have information that many more werewolves have gotten that ring and we thought your pack need some help fighting against them" Klaus said looking around

"More rings but from where?" Carry asked "Francesca said that she didn't have any more rings"

"Yes she does not. It is somebody else and I have a feeling that your pack might have gotten those rings from her" Klaus said aggressively

"NO, they wouldn't without telling me" Carry said in surprised tone

"Then you know!" Klaus said angrily

Carry looked at Stefan and said "why would I hide from you if I have the rings?"

"How should I know?" Klaus said angrily

As they stood there suddenly Carry felt something and Klaus and Stefan looked at each other as they heard his bones breaking. Stefan took a step back and as he turned to Klaus he heard him yell in pain.

Klaus felt as if million pointed pins have been stuck in his body and his body has been run over by a trailer. He withered in pain and collapsed on the ground.

Stefan hurried towards him when he heard the growl. Stefan looked up and saw wolves advancing towards him. Klaus looked up in pain and got up. Wiped the blood seeping out of his nose and took charge to fight. A wolf jumped on him but it fell down with a whimper.

Klaus turned and saw him standing there.

Stefan gave him a fleeting glance and asked "What are you doing here Enzo?"

Enzo walked to them with a cross bow in his hand and said "Looks like you guys need help over here"

He shot a wolf with a dart who whimpered and fell down with a thud.

"Do you two know each other?" Klaus said taking a step back from the approaching wolves

Stefan said dodging a wolf that had jumped on to him "Damon's friend"

He tried to grab him by his throat using his both hands but the wolf was too strong and it pinned him down. Stefan raised his hand in the defensive position to stop the wolf from biting him but couldn't when suddenly he saw that wolf fly through the air and fell with a thud on the ground. He held Klaus outstretched hand and said "Any more plans. They are so many. How will be sort them out?"

Then then heard a howl and the wolves advancing towards him turned to the sound and scattered.

Klaus looked at Stefan in confusion and thought about following them when he saw a cut on Stefan's hand. He said to him casually "you have been bitten!"

"What?" Stefan asked in confusion

"You have been bitten I said" Klaus said. He bit his wrist and presented it to Stefan who stared at him and then said "I think I will prefer it from a glass"

Klaus laughed and took his arm back. He then turned to Enzo and said "what was in that?"

"Wolfbane darts" Enzo said

"What are you doing here Enzo?" Stefan asked walking toward the car

"What does a person do when he comes back from death…. See the things that he has not seen and New Orleans is one of the places I have never seen" Enzo said casually

"You came back from death?" Klaus asked stopping near his car.

Stefan said with bitterness "Yes. Enzo here managed to escape the other side before it went into oblivion"

Enzo laughed and said "well I guess I was lucky. Your brother could have too if Elena had not been the distraction"

He then turned and walked away leaving Stefan seething in anger.

"I like him" Klaus said while getting into his car.

They drove back to the compound.

Hayley and Elijah went to the bayou but it was all quiet there so they decide to go back to the compound.

As Klaus and Stefan entered the compound Klaus looked up and saw Francesca standing there. She jerked her neck and turned. Her fangs came out and the eyes turned yellow.

Klaus sighed and turned to Stefan who was bracing himself for the attack. He took one back step in a defensive position. He was feeling really weak from the full moon and the remaining Gurrea wolves using the ring.

Francesca howled and suddenly around 20 half turned entered the compound and they attacked Klaus and Stefan from all direction.

Stefan kicked and bit a couple of them but they were more than them. He looked over Klaus and saw him bleeding but kicking and decapitating their heads.

It took him one second to make a decision when someone jumped at him and bit him on his neck. Stefan yelled and tried to push him off of him when the guy on him went flying across the room.

Hayley got out of the car and went inside. She stopped right in the track when she saw the fight and without a second later she turned and lunged at the nearest guy. She grabbed his neck and pulled it apart. She turned just in time to see Elijah pulling somone's heart out. She scanned the room and saw Stefan doubled over holding his neck. She looked at Klaus who was still ripping hearts out and as she saw she saw him howl in pain and fall on his knees. She ran towards him and threw the man sinking his teeth into his neck away from him.

Klaus got up but swayed. He looked at her but he felt himself flew in the air and fell on the ground after hitting the wall. He howled in pain. Hayley spun around and saw Davina standing there. Elijah looked at his brother withering in pain. He looked around and with his vamp eyesight he saw it. Before he could do anything he saw Hayley whoosh across the room and took his heart out. She bend down and took the ring off his hand and turned towards Elijah with blood smeared on her face and clothes.

"Stop" they heard a voice.

Elijah and Hayley looked around and saw Cassie and Davina standing at the main door. She had her hand in the air. She twisted them and to Elijah's horror he saw Klaus lifted in the air and then she broke his neck by twisted her hand again.

Hayley screamed "No" and tried to go to him but she felt as if she has gone paralyzed.

"What are you doing here?" Elijah asked looking at Klaus's body on the ground

Cassie said calmly "Trying to control the fight that has gone out of control"

She smiled when she saw Elijah's eyes focused on Finn. She said "I know you know about us. I wanted to just talk to you"

Elijah said aggressively "Like you talked last time and tried to get us all killed"

Esther said "that was a mistake. I want us to be a family again"

Elijah said "I already have a family"

"Yes I can see that" she said and her eyes darted to Hayley who was still staring at Klaus lifeless body

She asked without looking at Esther "is he dead?"

Esther smiled and said "Not yet"

Hayley growled and said "You bitch". She tried to move but she couldn't.

Esther glared at her and said "Watch your language. Didn't anyone tell you how to talk to your elder?"

Hayley said with contempt "didn't anyone tell you a mother does not kill her children"

For a second Esther paled which didn't go unnoticed by Elijah.

Finn made a sudden movement but Esther stopped him by saying "Not now Finn. I want her to live and see her child die and then I will kill her"

Hayley quickly looked at Elijah who was staring at his mother. Esther laughed and said "You honestly thought that you had fooled everyone. We will find Rebekah and that child of yours"

She then turned and left with Davina and Finn following her.

Hayley looked in Stefan's direction but he seemed unconscious.

As she left Hayley could feel herself moving. She darted to Klaus and knelt down beside him. She touched her cheek and then looked at Elijah and said "he is not breathing"

"What?" Elijah said in an alarming voice and then Elijah bit into his wrist and put it near his mouth. A couple of drop of blood went into Klaus mouth.

Klaus felt the warm blood touch his lips. He felt energy coming into him. He grabbed the hand and started drinking from it and then he felt some one push him away. He looked at the hand pushing him away and saw that it was Hayley's.

He looked into Elijah's eyes and let his hand go. He got up and looked over to Stefan who was on the ground now. He said without looking at Elijah or Hayley "I need a glass"

He bit into his wrist and poured some blood into the glass handed to him by Hayley and gave it to Stefan. Stefan drank the blood and started to heal right in front of them.

Klaus looked up at the sky and saw the moon was almost disappearing. He turned to Elijah and Hayley and said trying to sound casual"anyone need blood?"

When both of them just stared at him, he started towards his room when Hayley stepped very close to him and said in a whisper "she knows"

Klaus stopped and looked at her and asked "what?"

"She knows about Hope" Hayley said in whisper as if she was in trance and then she shouted "your mother knows about her"

She then angrily pushed him away whooshed to her room.

Klaus looked at Elijah and asked him "How?"

"I don't know" Elijah said and then stared at all the bodies lying in their court yard.

Stefan looked at Klaus and asked "what is going on?"

Klaus said harshly "Nothing" and then went up to his room.

Hayley was pacing her room trying to calm herself down. She felt as if someone was choking her. She couldn't breathe. Esther's words were ringing in her ears. She wanted to snap her neck and then out of nowhere she fell down and started to hyperventilate.

Klaus dried his hair and came out of the bathroom and put on a clean shirt and then his gaze fell on a painting of Hope and Hayley. He picked it up and went to her room. As he raised his hand to knock the door he saw her on the ground hyperventilating. He put the painting down and rushed to her.

She looked into the eyes of the strong arms that were holding her. As she recognized those blue green eyes she signaled him by waving her hands "I cannot breathe".

Klaus laid her head on the carpet and rubbed her hands but it was not working. She was still having trouble breathing. Then he cursed "bloody hell" and bent down and gave her mouth to mouth.

Hayley felt his soft lips on her lips and a gush of air into her lungs and she felt some relief. She touched his arm and signaled him with her hand that she is okay now.

Klaus moved back and turned at the sound and saw Elijah standing there looking at them with stunned expressions.

Hayley looked at his turned face and grabbed his arm and said with panic "she will kill her"

Klaus turned towards her and said "No she will not. She is safe with Rebekah"

Hayley said hysterically "she will!" and then she started to hyperventilate again and said between breaths "what if she kills her?" looking at Elijah who was frozen at that spot.

Klaus held her face in both hands and said "Hayley look… look into my eyes" when she did. "Listen to me she will not kill her. I will never let that happen. Do you understand? I will die before letting anyone harm her"

Hayley grabbed him by his arms and focusing on the sound of his voice and words she started to calm down.

Klaus picked her up from the floor and carried her to her bed. He picked up the covers and put her under it and turned to leave when she held his arm and said "Please can you stay for a couple of minutes"

Klaus had his back towards her.

Elijah looked at his brother's broken face. He saw him look down and then look up at him.

Klaus looked at Elijah who nodded and said "right". He saw Elijah leaving. He turned and looked at her and said "yes". He then went to sit on the couch in her room.

Hayley closed her eyes after looking at him for a couple of seconds. Klaus looked at her and from her breathing he realized that she has gone to sleep. He wanted to get out of her room but after thinking for a while he laid on the couch and closed his eyes. Soon he had gone to sleep.

Klaus opened his eyes and laid there staring at the ceiling thinking about the image he just had in his nightmare. He looked towards her and thought about how he was trying to hold on to her but her hand was slipping from his grasp. He didn't know when but he went to sleep again while looking at her.

_'__Hayley looked at the girl trying to hold on to his arm and ran to help her as he was moving away. She herself ran and grabbed him by his arm. He looked around and looked at her hand holding his arm and then looked up into her shocked eyes. And then her eyes opened'_

She looked at him sleeping on the couch peacefully. She got up and took the blanket and put it on him and then went to her bed and tried to go back to sleep again. After a couple of minutes she managed to do that.


	28. Chapter 28 Blast from the past

Elijah woke up at the sound of his cell. He looked at the caller Id and then asked "Camille, so early in the morning. Are you okay?"

Cami said "yes but I need to talk to you about something really important. Can you meet me in the bar today?"

"Yes I can but are you okay" Elijah propped himself on his bed and asked her.

"I am fine" Cami said and then she cut the line.

Elijah fell back and closed his eyes. He could see him giving her mouth to mouth. Seeing Hayley so broken and desperate had broken his heart. He wanted to help her so badly but he was starting to realize that there was only one person who could relate to what she has been going through. He had seen shadows of sorrow and regret in his brother's eyes.

He laid there for a while and then got up. After getting dressed up he went to his study.

He was going through his mother's grimoire when he heard her come in. he looked up and smiled at her and then asked her "how are you feeling?"

Hayley blushed at the memory of last night and said "I am fine. Thank you"

She then added "I feel so embarrassed by my break down last night"

Elijah leaned back in his chair and said "That is okay Hayley. I am starting to understand the depth of what you are going through"

When she didn't say anything and kept on biting her lip he looked down at the grimoire and said "I am looking for something that will prevent mother from finding out about her"

"What if we cannot find anything to protect her?" Hayley asked with apprehension.

Elijah said with determination "We will. Rebekah will protect her at all cost"

He then asked her "you look very pale. You need to eat or drink something. Shall I get something for you?" He got up as he saw Hayley sway a bit. He then realized that she had gone very weak in the past month. He could actually see her collar bone pronouncing out. He looked at her as she sat down and left.

Hayley looked at him leaving and then couple of minutes later when she saw him come back with a bag of blood she smiled. She took the blood from him and then the glass that he handed her over. She drank the blood quietly whereas Elijah looked outside the window. He then turned and said to her "I am going to meet Camille. Will you be okay?"

"Yes but why are you meeting her?" Hayley asked curiously

"She needs to discuss something with me" Elijah said while leaving the room.

After he left Hayley looked around and then went upstairs to her room again.

Elijah called Cami on the way to Rouseau's and told her that he was going to the bar.

Cami entered and the bar which was empty now and said to him "Davina is trying to sever Klaus's bloodline"

Elijah looked at her in confusion and asked her "what?"

"Yes she thinks that she can sever his bloodline and that way Josh and Marcel will not be connected to him and when he di…" Cami couldn't finish her sentence.

She looked at his face twisting her fingers and said "You dont think that is possible right?"

Elijah came out of his shock and said "I don't know but I have started to expect anything from Davina now"

He started pacing the room and then he stopped and said to her "You should try to persuade her not to do it because I am sure there will be repercussion if she plays with nature. The bloodline is a nature way of keeping things in control. Imagine what will happen if there is no fear of dying"

Cami looked at him in horror and said "Don't worry I will not let that happen"

Elijah looked at her and then said "thank you Camille" and then he left the bar.

Hayley entered her room and saw that he was still sleeping. She stood there for a couple of seconds looking at him and then she ideally started cleaning the room which was already clean.

Klaus opened his eyes and saw her straightening the bed covers. He stared her absentmindedly as he saw her walking around the room picking up things and straightening them unnecessary and then she pulled her hair in a ponytail bringing him back to earth and he sat up immediately.

Hayley looked at him and said "You slept like a log!"

Klaus rubbed his eyes and asked her "what time is it?"

Hayley said while fixing her hair and looking at the clock on the wall "12:30 pm"

He stared at her and then asked her "are you feeling better?"

She looked at him in surprise and then nodded and then said "thank you for staying with me last night"

Klaus smiled and then got up and left her room.

He went to his room and after changing his clothes he went to the study. He looked up when he saw her coming in with two cups in her hand.

Hayley looked at him reading the book and then gently put the cup in front of him.

He looked inside the cup and started to laugh and said "are you kidding me?"

Hayley looked at his laugh in surprise because it was so genuine and spontaneous that it took her aback. She smiled at him and said "No. I thought you would like to taste what a coffee taste like"

She then leaned back and picked up the magazine from the table and started to read it.

After a couple of seconds she looked up and smiled as she saw him sipping the coffee.

Stefan got up and after changing his clothes he went down to Elijah's study and stopped when he saw them sitting there drinking coffee. He cleared his throat and entered the room.

Hayley looked at him and asked him "how are you?"

When Stefan looked at her in confusion she pointed at his neck reminding him of the werewolf bite.

Stefan pursed his lips and pointed to Klaus and said "his blood did the trick"

Hayley looked at Klaus who was still absorbed in his book.

Hayley asked him after a couple of minutes "you don't have problem drinking animal blood right?" making Klaus look at her just for a second from above his book and then he looked down again.

Stefan smiled and said "yes I have that in control now"

Klaus laughed and said "Controlled! That is a word for it. Wait till you have your next breakdown"

She just stared at him and said nothing.

Elijah entered the study and went to his desk without saying anything to anyone. He then looked up and said to all "we need to kill them as soon as possible"

Klaus who was looking down on his book slowly closed it and put it on the table and walked to him and asked "what happened?"

Elijah looked at him and then shook his head. He said "I don't want another full moon like that. We have one ring to find and we know who has gotten that. We have 30 days to come up with something to kill those wolves with the rings that our mother has given them"

"I want to take down Francesca" Hayley said suddenly

"You and me both love" Klaus said without looking at her.

"I will go after our parents" Elijah said with determination "we have white oak stake and the fish bone knife so let's use that"

Klaus went to his room and came back with the white oak stake and gave it to Elijah saying "then you might need this"

He flinched slightly when he heard her say "I will go with you"

Enzo walked into the bar and sat on the stool. Cami smiled at him and said "so you survived your first full moon here"

"Yes I didn't and thank you for asking that" Enzo said charmingly

"There is not much rush right now" Enzo looked around and said

"Yes people come a bit late. I just had some work to do early so I came early" Cami said

"You want me to leave?" Enzo asked with a smile

"No you can say" Cami laughed and said

Enzo was quiet for a while when Cami came back with a drink of bourbon for him. He said "thank you" and then asked her "what is that wall at the end of the street?"

Cami was quiet for a while and then she told him the rehearsed story in a sad voice "There was a riot a couple of weeks ago and a lot of people died in that"

"Did you know anyone who died?" Enzo asked her looking at her face

"Yes my friend's daughter died in that" Cami said and turned to pick up something

Enzo said "that is sad. What was she doing in a riot?"

Cami said continuing the ruse "O yeah that is the most tragic thing. She was not even connected to any of that. She was killed by some rioters a couple of hours after she was born"

She startled when she saw the glass shatter into his hand. She looked up and to her astonishment he was looking livid with anger.

Enzo took some deep breath and tried to calm down. He said "I am sorry. I can help you clean it up"

Cami said "No, no that is fine. I will do it. I am sorry I upset you"

When Enzo looked at her, she laughed and said "a psych major. I can read the signs of distress"

Enzo thanked her for the drink and then he left the bar.

Flashback

_He looked around in the mist and saw some tree blown away into the oblivion. He hurriedly looked around but there was no one there. Then he spotted a hut at a distance. He ran towards it and opened the door. Suddenly the scene changed. It was warm and bright inside. He entered the room and looked around then spotted the man standing near the fire place with his back towards him. _

_He asked him "who are you?"_

_The man turned and he got a shock of his life. He asked "what are you doing here?"_

_He said "I am here to get you back" _

_"How?" he asked eagerly. _

_The man walked to him and said in a whisper "Find someone whose body you can occupy. Here is the spell and when you decide whom you want to occupy you say the spell and get inside him and then try to control his body" _

_He handed him the spell when they both heard cracking sounds. _

_He looked around and then asked him "why are you helping me?"_

_"Because your family needs you" He said still looking around and then said "Listen to me carefully Kol, find someone soon and then try to locate Bonnie Bennett. She is destroying the other side but she is trying to bring some people back before that happens. This is your only…."_

_Before he could finish his sentence his body vanished from there. _

_Kol looked around for him but couldn't find him_

Flash back ends

Elijah entered the church clutching the stake in his hand with Hayley following him and said in a loud voice "father come down and face us like a man"

But when there is quiet Elijah looked at Hayley and walked up to the attic and opened the door. Mikael was standing there in the middle of the room. He said "Hello boy"

Elijah entered the room and said harshly "I will not let you harm Niklaus"

"You will never be able to protect him from me boy. I suggest you stand with me and fight against him" Mikael said glaring at him

Hayley suddenly felt very angry. She took a step but Elijah stopped her. He said "Never, I will never leave him"

Hayley got herself free from Elijah's grasp and darted to Mikael but Mikael turned on his spot and kicked her in the chest making her fly across the room out of the door to the hallway.

Elijah turned towards Hayley but then turned back as he saw a pair of hands lifting her up.

"Hayley are you okay?" Elijah asked without looking at her

Hayley looked into the stranger's eyes and then said to Elijah getting up with stranger's help "Yes Elijah I am fine"

She stepped back and stared at him.

Enzo stepped back from Hayley and walked into the room and said "So this is the famous Mikael – the hunter of vampires. I have been wanting to meet you for a while"

He stood next to Elijah who had the stake in his hand ready. Mikael stared at the both of them and then laughed and said to Elijah "I thought you were brave boy. Bringing extra help to take down your father!"

Elijah held the stake in his hand and as he was about to take a step forward Mikael said "you are going to kill your own father for that boy who is an abomination…" and then without finishing his sentence he broke a chair and holding its leg he darted to Elijah and held him by his neck. He pushed Elijah against the wall and jabbed the stake into his stomach. Elijah groaned in pain and then he felt someone pull Mikael away from him. He took out the stake from his stomach and looked at Enzo who was standing right in front of him and then out of nowhere they saw Mikael fly across the room and pinned against the back wall of the room.

Elijah turned to see Davina standing there. She was controlling Mikael. He took advantage of that and whooshed to Mikael and as he was going to jab the knife into his heart something held him back. He said with clenched teeth "what are you doing?"

"He cannot die right now Elijah. I didn't bring him back to be killed without killing your brother" Davina said calmly.

Enzo tried to move but he was rooted on the spot too. Davina walked to Mikael and Elijah and said "No one other than Klaus is supposed to die. _NO one_"

She then waved her hand making Elijah and Enzo fly out of the room. Hayley ran to Elijah and said "are you okay?"

"Yes" Elijah lifted himself from the floor and stared at Davina who waved her hand again and shut the door.

"What the hell?" Hayley asked in surprise "has she lost her marbles?"

"Apparently" Elijah said staring at the closed door and then he turned toward Enzo and said "who are you?"

"I am Enzo and I am… was Damon's friend" Enzo said stretching his hand to shake Elijah

Elijah looked at it for a second and then nodded "Thanks for saving our lives"

"My pleasure. I met your brother yesterday" Enzo said walking with them.

"Klaus?" Hayley asked

Enzo smiled and said "Yes I saw him with Caroline and then with Stefan. They seem to be good friends"

He narrowed his eyes at Hayley flinching at Caroline's name and a smile crept on his lips.

Elijah said with distraction "yes we know each other from way back. Since when do you know about Damon? I didn't see you in Mystic Falls?"

"Yes I met Damon last year. We knew each other way back but then we lost touch and last year we met again and now he is gone so I thought I should explore the places where I have not been. You see I sneaked out of the other side when it exploded" Enzo said with a smile.

He turned around when he saw that Elijah had stopped walking. He looked at him in surprise and asked him "what is the matter?"

Elijah stared at Enzo and said "Nothing"

Enzo smiled and then asked him "what is that thing?"

"This is a white oak stake and this is the only thing that can kill an Original. You know who we are right?" Elijah told him as he started walking again.

"Yes one should always keep track of his bloodline" Enzo said without looking at him.

Hayley said in contempt "and yours must be Klaus's"

Enzo laughed causing Elijah to look at him in surprise. He said "guess again" as he looked at Elijah.

Hayley laughed and said "well well that is a new one. I never thought I will see any one from your bloodline Elijah. _So not so nice after all_"

She said and then without waiting for a response she left the church and went to sit in his car.

Enzo laughed at Hayley who was walking away and said "she has spunk"

Elijah said very slowly "You have no idea"


	29. Chapter 29 Devil can have a heart too

Klaus and Stefan went to Marcel's place. As soon as Marcel saw them coming in he walked over to them and said "she disappeared again after the full moon"

Klaus groaned and then said "Well she is bound to come back. She has her casino over here. Doesn't she?"

"Yes. So how was the wolf hunt last night?" Marcel asked

"We managed to get one more ring and kill some wolves" Klaus said with satisfaction

"Good so only one ring left?" Marcel asked

Klaus said looking around "yes one that I am concerned about" and then added "isn't your circle of friends increasing"

Marcel gave him a charming smile and said "well I need an army to replace the one that your father killed"

Klaus stared at him and then said "good for you. Keep your men looking for her and if they spot her let me know". He then turned and left.

Hayley and Elijah had not returned. He went to the study and picked up a book to read whereas Stefan just sat there lost in his thought. Klaus snapped the book shut after a couple of minutes and said in an annoyed voice "I think we should snap her neck and sever her witch line"

Stefan looked at him in surprise and asked him "whose?"

"Davina's who else. That way she can help bring your brother back too" Klaus said with annoyance.

Hayley entered the room and said sarcastically "What a brilliant idea"

Klaus gave her a charming smile and said "well you know me. I have a lot of brilliant ideas but people don't like them. If we had killed her before the harvest like I said none of this would have happened"

"She would have come back because the harvest would have been completed" Hayley said after staring at him for a second

Klaus got up angrily and said aggressively "No. Harvest was completed because of the ritual that Sophie did while slaughtering Davina. If she had died with Tim, her great love, she wouldn't have come back"

Hayley opened her mouth to say something but then closed it.

Klaus smirked and said "What? Cat got your tongue?"

She just glared at him angrily and then said "Your father was about to kill your brother if you are interested in knowing"

"What?" Klaus looked at Elijah who was lost in his thoughts

"What happened?" he asked in an angry tone making Hayley narrow her eyes at him

Hayley heard the concern in his voice and thought _'so he does have a heart'_

"Enzo is it?" she looked at Stefan and asked. When he nodded she continued "saved us"

Klaus stood there looking at her thinking _'us. Was she also in danger?'_ but didn't say anything.

"Who is this guy? This is the second time he had helped us" Klaus asked Stefan

"I told you he is Damon's friend. May be he wants to help out that is all" Stefan said with exasperation

"No there is something else going on" he said and left the room

"Where are you going?" Hayley asked him

"To get drunk" Klaus said without stopping.

Cami looked up and saw Klaus standing there.

Klaus walked to her and said aggressively "Do you know how she is controlling him?"

Cami whispered "who?"

"My father" Klaus yelled banging his hand on the counter making the silence prevail the bar and Cami flinch and step back.

Cami stared at him. She has never seen him so angry before and it was making her scared so she said "She has something that she stole from …." and then she stopped as she realized her mistake.

"Stole from where?" Klaus asked inching his face towards her

"Klaus I cannot tell you. My uncle wanted me to keep it a secret. Already I told Davina and she took advantage of that" Cami said forcefully

Klaus looked at her in disbelief and then said in an undertone "you showed her the _vault!"_

Cami thought that she didn't hear him perfectly. She said "what?"

_"__I said you showed her the vault"_ Klaus said with clenched teeth

Cami asked him in surprised tone "You know"

"Of course I know. Elijah and I help make that back when we ruled New Orleans and it was supposed to be a secret and you decided to show it to that silly girl. Kieran kept it a secret all his life and you told her within weeks of his death" Klaus shouted at her and then he said as if he realized something else "that devil star that Marcel used to kill Monique it came from there?" he started to laugh menacingly making Cami scared. He stopped and said "so Marcel knows too?"

He then turned and left the bar without wanting to listen to anything cami had to say. He was so angry and was not looking where he was going when he bumped into someone.

He looked up and saw Enzo standing there. He said to him "we sure keep on meeting a lot. I am starting to think that you are following me and my family"

Enzo laughed and said "and why would I do that?"

"Who knows? He said and was about to leave when Enzo said "You look like you could use a drink. My treat"

Klaus stared at him and then _thought 'instead of going home and seeing Hayley with Eljah it is better to talk to this stranger and get to know him better'_

He said "why not!" and then turned back and entered the bar again.

Cami looked at him and tried to smile but he didn't return her smile. Enzo said "trouble in paradise"

"What" Klaus asked and then with a smirk he said "her and me! No. just the difference of opinion"

"So Enzo tell me your story. How did you escape the other side and how come you left your buddy there?" Klaus said leaning back and asked

"He was otherwise busy and nothing in the world could have persuaded him to leave" Enzo said

He then asked taking the sip of the bourbon Cami had put there in front of them "You are 1000 years old you must have had people on the other side. Did anyone manage to sneak back?"

Klaus looked at him and then said "Not the one I would have wanted to be back"

Enzo looked at him with narrowed eyes and asked "who?"

Klaus said shaking his head "so tell me what you are doing in New Orleans?"

Enzo looked around and then said "Just the city man. It is so rich with vampires, werewolves, witches. My kind of alley"

Klaus looked at him not believing a single thing he was saying.

Cami walked to them and while picking up their empty glasses she said "Klaus how is Hayley?"

Klaus looked up and snapped "as good as she can be Cami"

"She has been through a lot. Losing a child is not something to look at lightly" Cami said picking up the empty glasses.

"Ump so this is the friend who lost some body" Enzo said looking at Klaus

Flash back

_"__Why did you help me?" he asked him_

_"__Because your family needs you" He answered_

_"__They don't need me. My brothers are together and my sister is with them" He said unconcerned_

_"__NO they will need you and you are the only one who will be able to help them" He said looking at him_

_"__Why what is going to happen?" he asked him_

_"__I cannot tell you everything but I can say that you are not the only one who has come back from dead" he said _

_"__What does that mean?" he asked_

_"__I cannot tell you" he answered. He then answered "you will help them save her" _

_"__Who?" he asked _

_"__You niece" he said after some hesitation_

_"__My niece. What happens to her? Has she been born?" he asked with concern_

_"__So you have been keeping an eye on things from the other side. That is good but I cannot tell you. It can change future. Just remember the things that you have been seeing from the other side" he answered and then he said "I have to go now. Remember if you see them you cannot tell them about her and me" _

_Before he could say anything he walked away. _

Flash back end

Enzo stared at his drink and gulped it down

Klaus entered the compound and went straight to Elijah's study.

Hayley looked up from the book she was reading as she saw him.

Klaus said to Elijah who was lost in something on his desk "Cami knows about the vault and so does Davina and Marcel"

Elijah looked up slowly and said "What?"

"She must have figure it out from Kieran's things after he died" Klaus said going to the liquor cabinet and pouring a drink for himself

"What is vault?" Hayley asked and then she got up and walked to him and took the glass out of his hand she said "didnt you just came from the bar?"

"What are you? My wife!" Klaus tried to take the drink from her hand but she held it firm and stared into his eyes. They hands were overlapping for a moment until Klaus let go of her hand and walked away to the sofa laughing.

"How do you know that she know?" Elijah asked not noticing the moment between them

Klaus sat on the sofa and looked up as he saw Hayley gulp his drink down and with a smile he said "I went to ask her how Davina is controlling Mikael and when she said something that made me realize that they know"

"So what is it this vault that is making mighty Klaus Mikaelsons concerned" Hayley asked looking at Elijah and Klaus and then she laughed and said "Don't tell me it is one more thing that we have to take care of before bringing Hope back"

Klaus didn't say anything and just stared at her. He could see that she was breaking down. That episode she had recently was showing that she is just near her breaking point.

Elijah noticed his brother staring at Klaus and said "We have to make sure that vault is not used"

"It has already been used" Klaus said with his eyes still fixed on Hayley he said "to try to kill me". Seeing her flinch at that brought a smile to his face.

"How?" Elijah asked

At last Klaus broke the contact with her eyes and said while looking at Elijah "the Devil star that Marcel used on Monique was meant for me. I was trying to remember where I had seen it but now that I know that Marcel knows about the vault I am sure he got it from there"

Hayley said "how are you so calm?"

Klaus got up and said "Love if I start panicking every time people try to kill me then I will become psychotic…. Hmm well the jury is out on that one right now".

Before Hayley could say anything he left the room.

He stopped at the first step of the stair and turned back and went back to the study just to hear Hayley say "Your brother is psychotic egomaniac, narcissist…"

He laughed and entered the room and said "that is enough praise love". He looked at Elijah and said "by the way there is something strange about Damon's friend Enzo. I think he is hiding something so be aware of him"

He then gave Hayley a look and left the room.

As he was going up he bumped into Stefan.

Stefan looked at him and said "I will be going to Davina in the morning to talk to her about help me again. You want to come"

"Why don't you try without me this time?" Klaus said still climbing the stairs.

"Okay" Stefan said and went to his room.

Klaus went to his room and after changing his clothes, he fell on his bed and went to sleep hoping that he doesn't dream that night.

Hayley said "good night" to Elijah and went up to his room. She didn't know what but she walked to his room and slightly pushed the door and saw him laying down on his bed with his eyes closed. She retreated and went to her room.

Klaus woke up and stared at the ceiling realizing that this was the first time in a long time he had not dreamt. He got up and changed his clothes and went down. He stopped when he saw Hayley already sitting in the study. He thought about it for a moment and then asked her "have you had breakfast"

Hayley looked up with shocked expressions and said "breakfast?"

"Yes love we can pretend to be normal people" Klaus said with a smirk and went to sit on the sofa opposite her

"No I have not" Hayley said with an unexpected smile

"Well then what would you like to have?" Klaus said with mock and then said "shall I get you some blood?"

That made her laugh and she said "No I am not hungry"

She looked up and saw that he was staring at her. When she raised her eyebrows in questioning gesture he said "You need to drink blood. You are…."

"I am what?" she closed the book slowly and asked him. He said with frustration "looking weak"

"O so you do care" she said sarcastically and got up.

Klaus whooshed to her and said "Hayley!"

Hayley looked deep into those concerned eyes and then smiled and said "I am okay Klaus. I will take something when I will be hungry"

They both turned towards the door when they heard a cough coming from the door. Klaus stepped back from her as he stared at Stefan.

Stefan smiled and said "I was going to Davina's. Just wanted to know if you want to change your mind?"

Klaus looked at Hayley and then said "No"

Stefan said "Okay I am off then"


	30. Chapter 30 Opening the pandora's Box

Hayley looked at Klaus after Stefan left and asked him "where is he going?"

Klaus answered without looking at Hayley "Asking Davina to help him with his brother"

He continued reading the book and then looked up at her and saw that she was lost in her thoughts. He closed the book slowly and then said after clearing his throat "how are you feeling?"

Hayley looked at him with narrowed eyes and then said with annoyance "if one more person asks me how I am feeling I will start screaming"

Klaus laugh made her more annoyed. HE said to her "fair enough"

Hayley looked at him and caught him looking at her. To her astonishment he got flustered. Hayley had never seen him flustered before and it was a pleasant surprise to her. She smiled at him and then asked him "have you met Enzo?"

Klaus asked her without looking at her "Damon's friend?"

"Yes. What do you think of him?" Hayley asked curiously.

Klaus laughed and said sarcastically "Do you think Elijah will appreciate your taking interest in other guys?"

Hayley just stared at him without saying anything. To her own surprise his banter didn't bother her one bit.

When she continued to just stare at him Klaus took a deep breath and said "I don't know. He keeps on popping up here and there and taking us out from trouble"

"Why would he do that?" Hayley asked

"I want to say that there are decent people in this world but I dont think so. He is up to something and I intend to find that out" Klaus said relaxing on the sofa.

"Have you thought about how you are going to warn Rebekah about your parents" Hayley asked him feeling a bit nervous as she saw him putting his arms on the sofa back.

"Don't worry love. Rebekah has cloaking spell for Hope. She would be safe as long as she is not in contact with us" Klaus said after a couple of seconds.

Hayley was quiet for a while and then she asked him "How long do you suppose it will be before we get her back?"

Klaus just stared at her without saying anything.

Then they heard a cough from the doorway. They turned and saw Stefan standing there. Hayley looked at him, got up and said "I will leave you two"

She left the room.

Stefan looked at her leaving and then walked over to sit at the spot she had emptied. He looked at Klaus and said "she seems composed?"

"Don't be deceived Stefan, this is the calm before the storm. So how was your meeting with Davina?" Klaus said casually and then got up and went to the liquor cabinet to get something to drink to wash away the frustration he had been feeling after his talk with her.

"Well Davina is willing to help" Stefan said

Klaus looked at him in shock and then said "really! Did you have to threaten her again"

Stefan laughed and said "surprisingly not this time. She was more than willing to help me. I think she has realized that I am not YOU"

Klaus laughed and said "Yes that could be" and then he added after sipping his drink "So what has she told you to do"

Stefan cleared his throat and said "she thinks that Damon needs an anchor to cross over from where ever he is stuck to come to his world"

Klaus kept looking at him so he said "That anchor is me. She will link me to Damon. That is how she will pull him back. She will contact him just like the witches contact the dead and then she will pull him back. If Bonnie is linked to Damon then she will be pulled back with him"

Klaus stared at him, took a sip of his drink and asked "what will it cost you?"

Stefan smiled and asked "how did you know?"

Klaus smirked and said "Nothing comes without a price with magic"  
when Stefan kept quiet, he asked him "so what is it?"

Stefan said "My life will be tied to his. In fact all of ours, me, Damon and Bonnie will be tied together. If something happens to one of them, it will happen to all of us"

"No biggie then" Klaus said sarcastically

Stefan suddenly got up and said angrily "I am willing to do that for my brother, Klaus. I don't know what would you have done if you were in my place but I am willing to do that to Damon"

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when Stefan's cell rang.

He smiled at him and paid attention to his drink while Stefan picked up his cell.

Klaus's ear got alerted when he heard him say "Elena..."

"What are you saying slow down" Stefan said in a confused sound.

Klaus couldn't help but listen to their conversation "She is alive Stefan. They have lied to us"

Klaus stood up and stared at Stefan who was looking at him with skeptical eyes.

"Elena who told you?" Even before asking Elena Stefan knew that was the fact by the look on Klaus's face. He continued starting at Klaus who stared him back.

"Lenore" Elena said "she does not know where she is but I will find her with her help and then we can bring him back"

"Elena listen..." Stefan said but Elena said "No Stefan I am done with looking for other ways. This is it"

and then she cut him off.

Stefan put the phone down and stared at him and asked him "You lied. Such a big lie. Why?"

Klaus said aggressively "There was no other way to protect her. She was surrounded by witches, vampires and werewolves who wanted to kill her. I did what I thought was best for my daughter _and I WILL NOT LET My daughter die and YOU_ will take care that you will not tell anyone"

"You don't have to be concerned about me Klaus. I am not a monster" Stefan said

"I have to talk sense to Elena" he took out his cell and dialed her number

Klaus was pacing the room anxiously. He said "she wouldn't know where she is otherwise she would have done something"

"No I think she just know that she is alive right now. Lenore might be helping her. I was not expecting this kind of idiocy from her" he put the phone down with frustration as the call didn't connect

"Idiocy from whom?" Hayley asked as she entered the room "Davina... well you can expect anything from her now..." she stopped as she saw Klaus and Stefan exchange knowing looks. She asked Klaus "what is going on?" she walked to him and stood right in front of him.  
Klaus looked at Stefan who didn't say anything. .

"Hayley everything will be okay" he said to her after being quiet for a while.

"No you tell me right now what is going on?" she said feeling that sinking feeling in her heart.

"Elena knows about Hope.." and then he reached out and held her falling body.

Hayley felt as if her knees could not support her, she felt herself slide on the ground and then she felt a pair of arms around her. She looked into his concerned eyes and asked "how?"

"I promise she will be okay Hayley" Klaus said still holding her and then he led her to the sofa when Elijah entered the room.

Elijah entered the study saying "brother..." but he stopped as he saw Hayley in his arm. He slowly took a couple of steps and listened to him telling her "Lenore is helping her" Elijah saw his brother her up and guiding her to the sofa.

Hayley looked at Elijah and realized that she was holding the front of Klaus shirt. She didn't let it go and said "so what are we going to do now?"

I am thinking of going there" Klaus said

"Wouldn't that cause more problem" Hayley asked

"Whether it causes more issue or not. If Hope is in danger then we will go there" Elijah had caught on to everything and he said aggressively. He looked at Stefan who said "Elijah I am sorry. I am trying to contact her but it is not getting through. i think she might be ignoring me purposely as she thinks I knew all along. I am a bit disappointed in her right now"

Elijah said while thinking about Davina "yes it is very disappointing when people break your ideal about them"

"I dont think it is a good idea" they all turned to Stefan who was pacing the room and deep in thought

"If you go someone can follow you to them and it is obvious that you guys have gone to extreme lengths to protect her. I gather that she is with Rebekah." Stefan said looking at Klaus.

"What do you suggest then?" Klaus asked him

Stefan looked at everyone and then said "I will go"

Hayley looked at Klaus to see if he objects to this suggestion or not but she was surprise to see him lost in thought and then he said "I think that can work"

"Klaus..." Hayley said in shock

Klaus looked at her and then asked her "Do you have a better solution love? Because if you have I am all ear. I think Stefan is right. Any one of us leave New Orleans right now someone will follow us"

Hayley stared at him with annoyance and decided to stay quiet. Klaus sighed and looked at Stefan and said "Alright then. But what about your deal with Davina"

Stefan said "well she said that the portal will have to be open for some time for her to make contact with Damon and she think that the only event that can make it possible will be next full moon and I kind of agree with it. So I only have wait time and nothing else till then"

Then he turned to Elijah and said "I will need a favor from you"

Klaus laughed cynically and said "so that is why..."

"Don't be a dick" Stefan snapped at him and then said to Elijah "I will need your mother's grimoire"

Elijah stared at him and repeated "why?"

He said "Davina needs the spell for linking me to Damon"

"Are you joking?" Klaus asked still sitting next to Hayley who was holding his hand.

"No I am not. She told me that the spell she intended to use is the one she used to bring your father back and she needed to see it again" Stefan said with annoyance.

Elijah looked at Klaus who shrugged his shoulders. HE then said "I will only give you that spell and that spell only"

Stefan nodded and then left the room.

Klaus and Elijah looked at each other and then Elijah said "Do you think it is a good idea?"

Klaus said "I actually think it is a good idea" and then he realized that he was still holding her hand. He let it go making her suddenly feel cold and left the room too.

Elijah stared at Hayley and asked her "Hayley I promise nothing will happen to Hope"

Hayley looked up at him and then gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Elijah turned and was about to leave when he turned back again and asked her "Can I ask you something?"

Hayley looked at him in surprise and said with a smile "Since when did you feel the need to ask permission to ask question?"

"Since I have stepped over my boundaries" the words were out before he could stop them making them both flustered.

He then asked her "Are you starting to develop feelings for my brother?"

Hayley looked at him lost for words and then asked him "why do you ask that?"

Elijah smiled and said "you have been really concerned about him lately"

Hayley said trying to keep her voice casual "I am. He is the father of our child after all"

Elijah nodded his head and then turned to leave when he bumped into Klaus.

Klaus was walking towards his study when he heard her say "…father of our child after all"

He knew instantly she was talking about him but he wondered what they were talking about and then he shook his head and entered the study bumping into Elijah.

He said "so I have been thinking…."

Hayley who was still shocked by her own words suddenly said sarcastically "good for you"

Klaus looked at her, laughed and said sarcastically "It is good that you are in a good mood love with everything going on"

He turned to Elijah who was staring at him and said "we can easily jab that stake in our father and Finn's heart right? How hard that can be?"

Hayley looked at him in shock and looked at Elijah who was lost in his thoughts.

Elijah said as Klaus was turning "Niklaus you should know that Davina is trying to break the bloodline connection between you and Marcel and Josh"

Klaus turned slowly and said "well good for her"

"Do you realize that what type of problem it can cause?" Elijah said with some irritation

"what brother?" Klaus asked in a patronizing voice

Elijah said "Bloodline connection is there to keep vampires in check. Have you ever thought about it? That is nature's way of controlling the vampires' behavior"

Klaus was quiet for a while and then he said "what do I care?" and looked up and caught her looking at him.

Hayley blushed and hastily looked away bring a smile on his lip. He turned to leave when Elijah asked him "where are you off to?"

"Out" Klaus said but Elijah whooshed in front of him and stopped him

"What now brother?" Klaus asked with irritation.

"I think we all need to …" Elijah started to say something but Klaus cut him off by saying "take Hayley with you"

Elijah shook his head slightly and then said "I am going to talk some sense to Davina"

"Better not take me with you then. I cannot promise that I will not kill her. Stefan has given me an excellent idea about how to fix her and don't tempt me to use it until Stefan's problem is solved" Klaus said menacingly.

He narrowed his eyes as he caught her again staring at him.

Elijah took a breath and said "okay brother as you wish"


	31. Chapter 31 Ulterior motives

Elijah walked towards the witch yard and spotted Davina reading something. As if on cue Davina looked up and saw him.

She said "why are you here Elijah?"

Elijah said calmly "Davina I know what you are up to. I implore you to think this through.

You are breaking every rule of magic. Bringing back the dead and now severing something that nature made"

"Cami told you" Davina said with a sarcastic smile "I should have known. she is so madly in love with your dear brother that she does not see the logic in what I am trying to do"  
Hayley didn't know from where but the mention of love for Klaus by Cami brought on a feeling of jealousy that she had no idea where it came from. She shook her head to discard it and paid attention to what Elijah was saying to Davina "you cannot use that vault Davina"

"_You know about the vault_. I should have known" Davina started to laugh.

"I know about the vault because Niklaus and I made that when last time we ruled New Orleans and as long as I am alive no one will use the items from that vault" he stopped and then he asked her "you do know that the vault has dark objects"

"I don't care. I want to kill your brother and I will do anything to do that" Davina said with defiance.

"There was a time when you cared" Elijah said in a regretful voice

"You brother made me this way Elijah" Davina said hatefully

Hayley couldn't bear to listen to her anymore. She lunged at her and before Davina knew she was on the ground with Hayley on top of her. She hissed "Now I know why Klaus refused to come. It takes all strength and will power not to strangle you"

"Hayley" Elijah called her.

Her fangs itched to come out and sink into her neck but she got up slowly and turned around and walked away from Davina.

She was pacing the grave yard angrily when she saw him walking towards her. She said to him rather harshly "why do you care about her? She was a party to killing your niece"

She noticed him getting paled but she didn't care. She was surprised at how much she didn't care. She stared at him and then without waiting for an answer she went and sat in the car.

Elijah took a deep breath and walked to the driver side and sat down there too.

Klaus walked up the stairs and knocked on his door.

Kaleb opened the door and was surprised to see Klaus standing there. He said "I was not expecting you"

"How could Lenore know that she is alive and more importantly how do you know that she is alive?"

Klaus asked him trying to keep his voice calm.

"We are witches Klaus. We have our own magic" Kaleb said

"Does that mean that the whole magic community knows that she is..." he was cut off when he heard a voice "Kaleb who is it?"

Kaleb closed his eyes just for a second. Klaus looked at Enzo in disbelief and then at Kaleb and realized that he had stepped into something. He asked Enzo "what are you doing here?"

Enzo looked at Kaleb and before he could answer him Klaus had his hand over Kaleb's throat I see you are hiding something and just when I was starting to trust you"

He threw him against the wall and turned around and walked away.  
Enzo looked at Klaus going down the stairs and helped Kaleb get up. Kaleb said "NOW we are screwed"

Klaus entered the Rousseau's and asked for a drink. Cami looked over at Klaus sitting on the table and took the drink from her coworker's hand and walked over to Klaus herself. She put the drink on the table in front of him and asked him "Are you okay?"

Klaus looked at her and smirked and then said "Love, I need that bottle not this tiny glass"

Cami looked into his eyes and said "I..."

He jumped up and said rather aggressively "_I need the bottle Cami_"

Suddenly he was tapped at the shoulder by someone. Cami looked at him in horror as Klaus turned around and saw Finn in Joshua's body standing there. Seeing Finn in Rousseau's made Klaus see stars. He grabbed him by his throat and lifted him up. Finn muttered something making Klaus's grip on his throat loosening. He said "this is not nice. Didn't mother teach you to respect your elders?"

He then lifted his finger making Klaus float in the air grasping for air.

Cami grabbed the chair and hit him on the head but it didn't affect him. He looked at Cami and waved his finger making her fly across the room and land behind the bar making the bottles on the shelf fall down.

Klaus turned towards Cami. His eyes now watering with the chocking and then he saw himself fell down and at the same time he saw a stake coming out of Finn's chest. He looked up from his kneeling position on the ground and saw Enzo standing at the door way. Enzo hurried behind the bar counter to check on Cami.

Cami got up and cleaned blood that was oozing out of her nose. Seeing the fresh blood made Enzo want to drink it but he controlled his urge. He looked around just in time to see Finn vanishing into the thin air and Klaus looking at him.

"What just happened?" he asked Klaus "Did he just vanish into the thin air?"

"He is witch slash a vampire so he is using both powers" Klaus said with distraction and then he looked at Cami who was still in shock. He asked her "Cami are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine but if this keeps on going like this I am going to lose my bar. A couple of days ago it was your brother and now you" Cami said angrily and then she went to the back room to calm herself down.

"She has spunk" Enzo laughed and said  
"You have no idea" Klaus said staring at Cami.

He looked at Enzo and asked him aggressively "how do you know Kaleb?"

"First of all saying thank you wouldn't kill you and secondly we are old friends" he said

Klaus asked him suspiciously "and why didn't he or you mentioned it before"

"The topic never came up" Enzo said casually "by the way where is Caroline? She was supposed to meet me here yesterday?"

"She left" Klaus answered putting the chair up.

"Why?" Enzo asked

"Because she couldn't get what she came for" Klaus said harshly

"And what was that?" Enzo asked

"None of your business" Klaus said with irritation and then left the bar.

On the drive to the compound Hayley turned to Elijah and asked "why do you tolerate her?"

Elijah looked at Hayley's frustrated face and said "Hayley she is a child. She is being played by my mother and father. I will not let them destroy her life as they have destroyed Niklaus's"

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked surprisingly

"Nikalus has become bitter and ruthless because of the hatred he got from our father and the deception that he had to endure at our mother's hand when she didn't protect him from our father and me not fulfilling..."

"Elijah it is not your fault. You were a child yourself. How could you have protected your brother from your father?" Hayley said dismissingly

Elijah didn't say anything else until they reached home. She turned to him and said "YOu have done everything for your brother. You stood by him for 1000 years and now you are helping protect his child. I think if Klaus had any issue with you, they will be gone by now but I don't think that he blames you for what Mikael did to him"

She then got out and went inside.

Klaus looked up from the chair where he was sitting in the courtyard. She stopped just for a second and then said "Davina was a bust"

"What did you expect love?" Klaus laughed and said

"What about you?" Hayley asked

"Finn paid a visit to Rousseau's" Klaus said casually

Elijah asked him "then what happened?"

"Nothing Enzo came in for the rescue again" Klaus said and then he went to his room.  
Elijah stood there for a moment and then said "I need to take care of some business. I will be back in a few hours"

He then left without saying another word.

Hayley looked around and then went to her room. She freshened herself and then she walked over to the nursery and the panic she had not felt the whole day came back suddenly.

She walked out of her room and instead of going to his room she went to Stefan's. She knocked on his door.

Stefan opened his eyes and then sat up when he saw her standing there.

Stefan asked her "Hayley is everything okay?"

Hayley smiled and said "I wanted to give you this for Hope. Will you give it to Rebekah and tell her that she should make sure that Hope gets it when she is a little older". She tried to smile but couldn't. Instead her eyes got wet.

She gave Stefan a pendent.

Stefan felt really awkward. He didn't know what to do and then he said "Hayley you will get her back before long. Klaus will make sure of that"

Hayley smiled and said "yes I know but you don't know his father. He is really an evil man"

Stefan said "I know his father. I have met him in mystic falls and i was there when Klaus killed his father the first time and I am sure that he can do it again to protect his daughter"

Hayley gave Stefan the necklace and said "I don't know Stefan. I don't know. I am losing hope day by day" and then she turned and left the room.

Stefan looked at the necklace in his hand and then opened the pendant and stared at her and Klaus's picture on the two small panels of the pendant that attached to each other.

He smiled and looked up and then put the necklace in his wallet.

He was walking out of the compound when he sensed her. He looked around and asked her "anything else?"

Hayley asked him hesitantly "where are you going?"

"I am going to talk to Davina before I leave tomorrow" Stefan said

And then he asked her "are you okay?"

"No I don't want to be alone right now" She said nervously

"You are not alone. If I am not mistaken Klaus is in his room" Stefan said in a confused voice

When Hayley didn't say anything and just looked at him nervously he smiled with a knowing look and said "Oh I see" he then added "Hayley go talk to him. You both can comfort each other"

He then stopped and turned and walked to her and asked her in a whisper "You secret is safe with me"

"What secret" Hayley asked without realizing that she was whispering too

Stefan smirked and said "I am beginning to realize that it will take some time for you to discover it"

Hayley looked at him in shock when he said it again "but don't take too long to discover it. There is right time for everything". He then gave her a smile and left the compound.

Hayley went to her room and got into her bed and tried to sleep. After a couple of minutes she managed to close her eyes.

Klaus was standing in front of an empty canvas lost in his thoughts when he heard her moan. He listened carefully and then he whooshed to her room. The door was open so he entered the room and she was apparently sleeping but one look at her told Klaus that she was having a nightmare. Klaus went to her and shook her gently.

Hayley opened her eyes and looked into his greenish blue eyes. She said in a broken voice" I am sorry I lost her"

Klaus felt as if someone clutched his heard. He said to her "no you didn't. She is safe"  
Hayley turned away from him. Klaus stood there and then by the shaking of her body he realized that she was crying. He had only seen her cry like this twice, one time when they had to give Hope away and then when she had the melt down. He touched her shoulder and said "Hayley"

Hayley said to him "Klaus please leave me alone"

For a split second Klaus wanted to leave but then he said firmly "no, you need to listen to me. You need to trust me. I will bring her back" he turned her towards him.

"I want to sleep and I cannot. This room, that nursery reminds me of her. Everything I see I think of her. The last few weeks of my pregnancy I spend in this room and it reminds me of her" she said in a weepy voice with tears running down her cheeks.

Before he could stop himself the words came out of his mouth "then come to my room"  
at the stunned look on her face he realized what he had said. He said with a smile "you know what I mean"

Hayley shook her head and said "no, I cannot do that to you"

"Come on" he said with irritation "you are not putting me in any trouble"

He then pulled her up and stood her on the ground and let go. Hayley swayed but he caught her before she fell on the ground. She put her hand on his chest to steady herself and looked into his eyes. There was concern in them. Klaus asked her "are you okay?"

"Yes, just felt dizzy. I didn't know that hybrids can feel dizzy too. First hyperventilation and now dizziness. I see I am more human now then I was when I was just a werewolf"

Klaus smiled in spite of this contraction in his heart and then he swooped her up to her surprise and carried her to his room. He put her gently on his bed and spread the covers on top of her. Hayley smiled at him and then closed her eyes.

Klaus looked at her for a few minutes and then walked over to empty canvas and stood there lost at what he should make. And for the first time to his surprise his mind was blank as the blank canvas. He then turned to look at her and then his hand started to move on the canvas.

Elijah walked into the quiet compound and then he went to his room. He stopped when he saw what Klaus was doing. Klaus looked up from the painting and walked to him and asked him "is it done?"

Elijah's eyes went to Hayley sleeping on his bed. Klaus tried to ignore the flustered feeling he just in the pit of his stomach and focused his attention to the matter in hand. Elijah said to her "Yes I have talked to her. She is expecting Stefan. She is in Tampa, California"

Klaus walked out of his room by saying "Okay good and the address?"

Elijah gave him a piece of paper. Klaus stared at it for a couple of seconds and then was about to leave when Elijah asked him "aren't you going to ask about her?"

Klaus stopped just for a second and said "I am sure she is fine" and then left the room.

His attitude broke Elijah's heart but he knew his brother too well. He knew that Klaus will never show his concerns so openly. "Where are you going?" Elijah asked him

"TO give Stefan the address" Klaus said

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" when Klaus looked at him questioningly Elijah said again "sending Stefan instead of anyone of us"

"Yes. Stefan is right, if anyone of us leaves Francesca will become suspicious" Klaus said

"And what if he tells people?" Elijah asked

"Stefan would never do that" Klaus said and then he left

Stefan was putting his clothes in his bag when he sensed her. Klaus walked over to him and gave him the paper and said "this is very important Stefan. Make sure that she is not in harm's way. You are going just to protect her you know that. You will be Rebekah's backup if she needs it. Tell her what has been happening here. Elijah was not able to tell her anything with the risk of anyone finding out about her. You might have to stay with them for a couple of days to make sure everything is okay"

"Yes I figured that" Stefan said.

Klaus stared at him for a second and then as he was about to turn when Stefan said "I assure you she will be fine and I will keep this secret but your mother and Finn and now Davina know about her. So how long do you think it will remain a secret?"

Klaus nodded his head and said "I know and I am working on that too"


	32. Chapter 32 Protecting your investments

Klaus walked back into his room and saw that she was not there anymore. He sighed and then went to his bed after taking off his shirt. It was still warm telling him that she had just left. Soon he closed his eyes and was gone into the valley of dreams.

'_He cursed as he saw her slip. He could see the panic on her face. She looked at him and then deep down in the valley and then whispered 'Klaus, I don't want to let go'. Her voice reflected fear and panic. He reached further and said 'Listen Hayley, I will not let you go' and then he used all his strength and reach and pulled her up. She fell on his chest with a force'_

Klaus opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling wondering about the new turn of event in his regular nightmare. He had known for a while now that the girl whose hand was slipping from his hand was Hayley but it always slipped but today… he couldn't finish his thought. He went to sleep thinking about _'what does it mean?'_

He slept through the rest of the night without a dream or a nightmare.

When he next woke up it was bright and late. He hastily dressed up and went down. Stefan was to leave today for Hope and Rebekah and he wanted to make sure one last time that things were okay.

As he entered the study he saw him already seated there.

Stefan looked up at him, smiled and said "you know you have made a good life for yourself here. I have been thinking once Damon is back, we need to make some major changes in our lives. I at least have to leave Mystic Falls. You know that it has become a magic free zone now"

"Magic free! That is interesting. So what does that mean? You enter there and all the magic that made supernatural beings poofs away" Klaus asked sarcastically while sitting down on the sofa.

"yes apparently all supernatural creature with impure magic who enter Mystic falls will die so we cannot go there now" Stefan said

"How come you guys are alive and still vampires?" Klaus asked

"We came back from dead remember, Bonnie brought us back before the otherside before it got poofed away. Tyler is a untriggered werewolf, Alaric is back to normal vampire, Elena is the same…" he looked at him with annoyance when Klaus gave a sarcastic laugh at that.

He said "well she is… she is grieving Klaus"

"I know grief Stefan" Klaus snapped at him.

He sat there and then a thought came to him and he slowly got up and went to the liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of scotch. He was pouring it in a glass still lost in his thoughts when someone took the glass from his hand. He looked at the hand who had taken the glass absentmindedly and then to his annoyance he realized it was her. He looked into her eye and an image of the dream he had that night flashed before his eyes. She said "isn't it early for you to start drinking?"

Klaus smirked and said "No, not that early" he tried to take it back.

Hayley stepped back and said sarcastically "at least wait 1 hour after getting up to start drowning in your sorrows" and to his annoyance she went to Stefan and gave him the drink and said with a smile "you seem to be handling things pretty well so you can have it"

Stefan smiled and took it from her.

Klaus walked to where she was sitting on the sofa and as he sat down next to her intentionally he whispered so that only she could hear "you need to stop acting like my damn wife"

He then sat down so near her that their thighs were touching. Hayley scooted a bit over bringing a sarcastic smile on his lips. He looked at Stefan and said "so when are you leaving?"

Stefan said with a smile "I was waiting for you guys to wake up. I have to leave for airport in a couple of minutes"

Hayley asked him "when will you be there?"

"In three hours. It is a short flight" Stefan said taking a sip from his drink.

"Rebekah will be expecting you. Don't you two start your extracurricular activities! You are not going there for that" Klaus said sternly earning him a dirty look from both Stefan and Hayley.

Klaus continued ignoring both of their stares "Don't get in touch with us. We will get in touch ourselves after a few days here"

As Stefan got up to leave. Hayley stepped forward and hugged him. Stefan looked at Klaus over the shoulder and saw him staring at them. He seemed to be lost in some thoughts. Stefan put her arm around her and said to her "she will be okay. I don't think she is in danger. This is all precautionary"

She still didn't let go and said "I know but you never know with our luck and all"

"Yes I know the feeling" and when she didn't let go he said half laughing "Hayley can I have myself back"

Hayley suddenly realized that she was still hugging him. She immediately let go of him and stepped back hastily bumping into Klaus.

Klaus put his hand on her arms to steady her making a chill run through her body.

Stefan laughed and said "I will be back by next full moon"

He advanced to Klaus to shake his hand and added mischievously while looking at her "and by that time I hope you will discover and _explore_ your secret"

"What secret?" Klaus let go of her and shook Stefan's out stretched hand.

Stefan didnt say anything. Klaus looked at Hayley suspiciously who was looking flushed for some reason and then walked out of compound with him.

On the drive to the airport he turned to Stefan and said "thank you for helping me in all of this and now doing this for us"

Stefan stared at him in surprise and said sarcastically "wow Klaus I am touched"

"Shove it" Klaus laughed and said seriously "see you in a month time"

They gave each other a fleeting hug at the airport. Klaus stood there for a while watching him go in and then turned and drove back to the compound.

He went to Elijah's study ignoring the jealousy he felt when he saw them sitting together, he said "I think we should confront our parents today"

Elijah looked up and said sarcastically "It is an idea"

"Why do you want to do that?" Hayley asked

"I want to know what she is up to. I know what he wants but I am not sure what she wants. If she wants to kill us then what is the point of making those bloody rings?" Klaus asked sitting right opposite them.

He looked at Elijah and from the look on his face he realized that he was thinking the same thing. Their eyes met and they nodded. Hayley looked at them and asked "isn't it dangerous?"

"Love, we are going to meet _our parents_. What is so dangerous about that?" Klaus said jokingly

"Very funny" Hayley replied sarcastically.

Elijah ignored this exchange between them and asked "will we be needing any weapons?"

Before Klaus could say anything Hayley said firmly "You both are NOT going there without weapons"

Klaus smiled and said "don't worry love, we cannot be killed that easily"

Before she could stop herself the words were out "This smug attitude might just get you killed sooner than you think".

Klaus laughed and said "if I didn't know better, that sounds like a concern, love" and then he went out leaving her standing awkwardly with Elijah looking at her.

He came back with the stake and the bone knife. He offered both of them to Elijah to select. Elijah took bone knife from him.

As they entered the grave yard they spotted Davina with Esther chanting on something. On closer look Klaus realized that they were the moonlight stones. He looked sideways at Elijah who was looking at him and then with determination they both walked towards them.

Esther spotted them and said "My sons. Come"

Klaus asked Davina "what are you doing Davina?"

Davina said hatefully "None of your business Klaus. What are you doing here? You should not come here"

"It is alright Davina" Esther replied in the calm and sweet voice that always made Hayley want to slap her.

"Hello Finn" Elijah said as he saw him walking towards them.

"Elijah" Finn acknowledged his brother and stood next to his mother obediently.

Klaus laughed and said "such obedience Finn. You always were an obedient little puppy. 1000 years have not changed you much"

At his words Finn lifted his finger making Klaus chock. To Elijah's and Hayley's horror blood started sputtering out of his mouth. Elijah made a move towards Finn but he waved his finger indicating him to stop. Klaus was on his knees now with blood coming out of his mouth. Hayley knelt near him, put a hand on his back and said harshly "stop it"

"Why? Why would I want to do that?" Finn asked innocently walking toward Klaus.

He sat down on his feet opposite Klaus and sneered at him. he said "I will pay you back for each day that you kept me that coffin"

"Finn if you don't stop that right now I will put his knife in your heart" Elijah said in a calm cool voice.

"You both are an embarrassment to the family you know. Mother is right. I wish I could just burry you alive but mother has plans for you" Finn stood up and said to them. There was so much hatred on his face that Hayley couldn't believe that anyone could hate their sibling that much.

Esther said "Finn".

On hearing his mother's firm voice Finn reluctantly stepped back. As he stepped back Klaus could feel his breathing coming back. He stood up realizing that Hayley was holding his arm. She followed his gaze and it hit her too. She let go of it immediately.

Suddenly out of blue a fire erupted on the grave on which stones were kept and as the flame rose higher, the stones charred right in front of their eyes.. Everyone looked at that with stunned expressions. They looked around in bewilderment and spotted the source of fire started.

"You" Davina stared at Kaleb and Enzo.

Esther walked to them and said "so you are the new witch in the town. I was wondering who it is that is keeping a tab on me"

Kaleb said "that is me"

Esther stared at Enzo for a few seconds and then she smiled and said "welcome back Kol"

Klaus and Elijah exchanged quick glances and then everything started to make sense, Enzo's helping them in the past as they heard him say "I wish I could say the same to you mother"

"So my weak pathetic sons stand against me again. Too bad Rebekah is not here to see the loving family tear apart" she turned to Klaus and said "I imagine that she is taking care of your daughter"

Klaus felt her grabbing his arm. He patted her hand and said "you will never be able to find them"

Esther laughed and said "Niklaus you underestimate the strength of magic. Cloaking spells are not difficult to break you know"

She then strode away from them but then turned and said "I never imagined that I will hate someone as I hated his father but I guess I was wrong. You are the biggest mistake of my life"

Hayley could feel Klaus shaking with anger under her hand's touch.

Klaus controlled the bubbling anger and then he moved in a lighting speed and grabbed the stone head stone from the nearby grave and threw it in Finn's direction at lighting speed. Finn was not expecting it, the speed with which the slab hit him made him fly a little distance and fall on the ground but he stood up immediately and as he began to heal right in front of them he said with clenched teeth "I will kill you daughter myself if it is the last thing I have to do"

And then he walked away. Klaus turned around and stared at Elijah who was just speechless with everything that happened.

Elijah shook his head to clear it and then walked to Enzo and said "welcome back Kol. No better time to come back. I want to know everything about how you came back right now".

Klaus could feel her eyes on him and he ignored them. He didn't want to see the reaction of all of this, his mother's confession about him and her fear for their daughter's life in her eyes. He took a deep breath and while ignoring the hurt that his mother's words had caused him he walked to Kaleb and Enzo and said to Kaleb a bit aggressively "You have an hidden agenda and I need to know everything before I start trusting you again" then he turned to Kol and said "wouldn't it have been easier if you have told us who you were to understand why you were helping us?"

"No" Kol said with a smirk.

Klaus turned to Kaleb and said "I suppose you are responsible for bringing him back"

"Yes" Kaleb said "and before you ask 'why' then like Elijah said No better time to come back Kol" Klaus said to him and said "I will see you at compound later tonight" and then he walked away from them.

Kol looked at him leaving and the stationary Hayley still rooted at the spot where she has been standing for a while. He walked to her and said "We will not let her harm Hope"

Hayley looked at this newly discovered Original and smiled.

Klaus walked to the bayou and went straight to Jackson who was sitting on the steps outside his hut. Jackson stood up when he saw Klaus walking towards him.

He knew by the stance that Klaus was not in a good mood so he got himself ready for his new outburst. Klaus said to him "Jackson I need you and Cary to join forces against the wolves with rings that my mother has been distributing to them"

"Your mother?" Jackson got up and said in surprise

"Yes welcome to the _Frankenstein family_" Klaus said sarcastically

Jackson stood there looking at him for a while and then said "Klaus I don't think breaking packs and bringing two packs together is a good idea. You don't know pack's mentality because you have not lived a life of werewolf. Listen to what I am suggesting".

When Klaus didn't say anything "I am working on making them see light. If we can bring them to our side while keeping the ring that will benefit us most"

Klaus listened to him calmly and asked "do you think that will work?"

Jackson took a sigh of relief at his question and said "Yes with some hard work it can. After all pack is a strong family and their first instinct is to protect and stand by each other. I am going to suggest Cary the same thing but I think he is already up to it"

Klaus said harshly after considering it for a few seconds "Do that then but if that does not work I _will kill every damn wolf_ with the ring"

Klaus went to Rouseaus's after that to drown himself in drinking.


	33. Chapter 33 Road Trip

Klaus was changing his clothes to finally get some sleep after a long hectic day filled with new discoveries. His mind went back to the conversation he, Kol, Elijah and kaleb had that afternoon after his return to the compound. Learning about Kol coming back and his version of coming back had brought on new level of questions but Kaleb had been really tight lipped about those questions and his motives about bringing Kol back. Elijah had asked Kol to move in the compound with them. Now everyone was tucked in his or her room.

He had just taken off his shirt when the door banged open. He spun around and took a sigh of relief when he saw Hayley standing there. He threw the shirt on the bed and asked her sarcastically "what is it love? Cannot sleep?"

"Stop it Klaus. I want to talk to you about something important" She said trying not to look at his bare chest and his bird tattoo.

Klaus went to lie down on his bed. After lying down on his bed he asked "what is it?"

Hayley looked at him and while twisting her fingers she said in a firm voice "I want to go"

"Where, love?" Klaus asked

"To see her" Hayley said

Klaus looked at her, sighed and asked "why?"

"To make sure that she is okay. There is something Kaleb is not telling us. I think he knows that she is in danger" Hayley said calmly. She felt like screaming at him, at his calm but she kept her cool.

"She is safe. That is why Stefan has gone and if there was something wrong Rebekah would have contacted us" Klaus said.

"Klaus" she took a deep breath and continued "I just came to tell you that I am going to see her and I would like it if you come with me too but if you will not I will ask Elijah and if he does not agree with it either I will go alone. You have till tomorrow to decide what you think of it"

She turned to leave but Klaus blocked her path by going in front of her with lightning speed. He said "Hayley we decided that it is not safe for us to go"

Hayley looked from his chest to his eyes and said "I know but I have to go. I promise that I will not force you to bring her home as long as this place is safe for her but I need to see her right now"

"Hayley" Klaus said with frustration and held her by her upper arms

Hayley could feel his chest touching her breast but right now she didn't care. She just stared into his eyes and then without her knowing her gaze shifted to his pink soft lips. She still remembered the feel of those lips on her skin. Suddenly Klaus realized that they were standing too close to each other. He stepped back and moved to one side and let her go.

Klaus and Hayley couldn't sleep that night. Both thinking about their daughter and her future and how to keep her safe. At last they both managed to get some sleep.

Next morning when Klaus woke up and started to change his clothes absentmindedly that he didn't realize that he was putting his shirt on backwards. He straighten it with frustration and then went down.

He entered the study and saw her reading a magazine and Elijah sitting on his desk reading some papers. Kol was still not down apparently. Hayley looked at him and asked at once "have you decided?"

Elijah looked up from his desk and looked at Klaus who was looking at her in a warning stare but Hayley kept on staring at him.

When he didn't answer she looked disappointed and said "don't say that I didn't ask you first" she looked at Elijah and started "Elijah I want to…"

"Okay I will go" Klaus snapped at her with frustration.

And then he left the study.

"What is going on?" Elijah asked Hayley as Klaus was leaving.

"I have asked him to accompany me to go and see Hope" Hayley said calmly. She was suddenly feeling very relaxed and there was a smile on her lips.

Elijah looked at her and said "Hayley this is not a good idea"

"I don't care Elijah. I need to go and see her for myself to make sure that she is okay" she said calmly.

Elijah looked at her and decided not to say anything because he has realized from the event of the past couple of days that she needed to do that for her sanity. He nodded and said "just be careful"

Klaus went straight to Kaleb's apartment. He rang the bell and when Kaleb opened the door he said "My mind says that I shouldn't trust you but I have no other option. I need a cloaking spell"

"Why?" Kaleb asked

Klaus took a deep breath and said "We are going to see her and I need something to hide us from everyone else"

"You are going to see her?" Kaleb asked "Why?"

"Because we want to see her. She is our daughter. We want to make sure that she is fine. Our mother knows about her and there is something that YOU are not telling us" Klaus said in an angry tone trying to ignore the sinking feeling he had been having since morning.

"Alright I will see what I can do. You and Hayley both have to be present to do the spell you know" Kaleb said after a pause.

"Right" Klaus said and then he left.

Klaus entered the compound and went to the study. Hayley and Elijah were talking. Kol was sitting there too. They stopped as he entered. Hayley asked him "where did you go?"

"I went to ask Kaleb to do a cloaking spell on us" Klaus said in a casual tone and went to the liquor cabinet and took out a bottle and poured himself a drink.

He looked at Elijah and Kol and said "I have been thinking that while Hayley and I are away you need to make sure no one knows about us" he said as he turned around and saw them staring at him. He asked them "what?"

"We have been wondering why Kaleb is not telling us how he knows about Hope?" Hayley asked in surprise.

They all look towards Kol who shrugged his shoulders and said "don't look at me. I have been asking him that for the past month but he wouldn't tell me"

"We will find out eventually but right now we need to figure out the story about our suddenly disappearing from the town" Klaus said with frustration.

Kol said casually "that cannot be too difficult. You both are grieving and needed some time away from this city"

Elijah looked at his brother's frustration and said "Don't worry about here. We will keep everyone occupied here while you are gone"

"Right. So I am thinking about leaving tomorrow at dawn when the vampires go into hiding and the rest of the world is still asleep and by road so that if we are followed we know" Klaus said sipping his drink

Elijah looked at his brother and then said "have you talked to Rebekah"

"Not yet" Klaus said "and I don't intend to until we get there"

"Where is she?" Hayley asked him.

Klaus said without looking at her "California"

"California. That is really far away from here. It will take a couple of days on road" Hayley exclaimed getting up from the sofa

"Yes, love. Why? Afraid of spending that much time with me?" Klaus said sarcastically and then he heard Elijah's reprimand "Niklaus!"

"Don't worry Hayley. I don't _torture the mother of my child_" he said and put his glass down and left the room.

Hayley darted after him and stopped him "where are you going?"

"I have some business to attend to before we go on the road trip" Klaus said to her

"Personal or…"she asked

Klaus looked at her with raised eyebrows and said slowly "personal". He thought that he saw disappointment in her eyes for a second but it was gone as soon as it appeared so he figured he must be imagining it.

He turned around and was about to leave when he turned towards her again and said "I will be back in half an hour so be ready. Kaleb wants us both at his apartment for the cloaking spell" and then he left her standing there.

Hayley went back to the study and saw him looking out of the window. He turned towards her and said "he will be back soon. Don't worry"

Hayley said defensively "I am not worried about him"

Elijah just looked at her and smiled. He then walked towards her and held her by her upper arm and said "Hayley it is okay to feel something for him. Niklaus is not a monster that people see him to be"

Hayley felt flustered and said "Elijah I don't know what I feel for him but I don't have the luxury to fall for him right now"

Elijah nodded and said "but when you have that luxury then you should tell him how you feel about him" and then he left the room leaving her looking awkwardly at Kol who was looking at her with thoughtful glance.

She was putting a couple of change of clothes in a travelling bag when he heard his voice from downstairs "Hayley come on we have to go"

Hayley took a deep breath to calm her emotions that were normally running high these days around him and after putting on her sandals she went down.

Klaus was sitting on one of the chairs in the courtyard when she approached him. He seemed to be lost in his thought so she shook him slightly.

The drive to Kaleb's was quiet. Both of them didn't make an effort to talk to each other. Both were wondering the same thing _'are they doing the right thing?'_

On reaching his apartment as Kaleb was getting things ready for the spell, Hayley asked him "why are you protecting her?"

Kaleb looked at her and said "because she will be everyone's salvation"

Klaus and Hayley exchanged looks but didn't say anything. Kaleb continued "if you guys do your job right she will grow up to become some one really powerful and pure"

"So no pressure here" Klaus said sarcastically earning him an exasperated look from Hayley.

Kaleb didn't say anything and said "write down the names of people whom you want the cloaking from"

Klaus said "everyone from New Orleans"

Kaleb nodded and started putting some herbs in a pot and started chanting. He asked him "hold each other's hand"

They looked at each other and seeing hesitation in her eyes Klaus held her hand gently. Hayley got a surprise and chill ran through her body when she felt his finger rubbing her hand. She looked at him and saw that he was smiling at her. He said with a smile "everything will be okay"

They both looked at Kaleb who said "it is done".

Klaus let go of her hand and then they both left his apartment after thanking him. They went to the compound to their rooms without uttering a single word to each other.

He couldn't sleep the whole night so when it was dawn he was already up. After changing his clothes halfheartedly he picked up his bag and went towards her room. Before he raised his fist to knock at the door it opened. She was already up and ready. There was something different on her face that day he noticed and then he realized that it was a mixture of apprehension and excitement. They left the house without making a noise as per the plan.

Klaus looked at Hayley staring out of the window and then shifted his gaze on the road. They had been on the road for the past 30 minutes but neither of them had said a single word. As he was looking straight he heard her "What do you think she will call us?"

Klaus at once knew who she was talking about. He sighed and said "I imagine mother to you and father for me"

"What if she never gets to know us?" Hayley asked still looking out

Klaus chanced her a look and just said "Hayley!"

"Don't tell me you don't think about these things" Now Hayley looked at him and said

Klaus gave her a fleeting look which told her that she had hit the mark.

She opened her mouth to say something when he said "she will know us"

Klaus looked sideways after couple of minutes of silence and saw that she had her eyes closed. He realized from the shallow breathing that she had gone to sleep. He smiled and relaxed down.

Two hours later Hayley woke up and asked him "where are we?"

Klaus smiled and said "still 24 hours away"

Hayley didn't say anything. Their hands reached the CD player and touched for a second. She pushed the play button as Klaus retreated his. She looked at him in surprise when instrumental music filled the air in the car. She saw a small smirk at the corner of his mouth making her realize that he had witnessed her reaction.

He said "what? Not expecting _this _from me?"

She smiled and said "You are full of layers you know. It is interesting to see those layers come off one by one"

"And why do you want to do that?" Klaus asked in irritation

"I want to see what is underneath those layer" Hayley said in a matter of fact tone.

They didn't say a word to each other for the next half an hour when suddenly Hayley snapped "This is stupidity. If we are to survive this ride we need to able to communicate with each other"

"I am getting tired. The next gas station I am pulling over, you take over" Klaus said

"I cannot drive this car" Hayley said calmly.

"What?" Klaus looked at her in surprise.

"Well I cannot. I have never driven a big car like this one" Hayley said looking outside the window knowing fully well that his eyes were on her.

"Well here is your big chance to learn then" Klaus said after a couple of minute while taking an exit.

"No Klaus I will not" Hayley said adamantly

"Hayley I am tired and I need you to drive unless you want to spend more time with me" Klaus said with irritation

As he stopped the car at the gas station Hayley said with irritation "alright but if one of us die… o well I cannot even use that excuse any more" as he started to laugh.

She got out of the car and stretched her legs as he filled up the tank.

After filling up the tank he got into the passenger side and let her get behind the steering wheel.

Hayley gave him an angry look and looked around to adjust her seat. He leaned over her and guided her hand to the button at the side of the seat without realizing that his movement had made her heart flutter. He moved back and then guided her how to turn the car on and gadgets in the car. As she slowly pulled the car onto the road he said "good thing is that you cannot trigger your gene if we hit somebody and WE cannot die either"

"Shut up Klaus" Hayley hissed without taking her eyes off of the road making him laugh.

"Now you know that highway driving is really easy. You don't have to stop or anything. Just keep the speed in check. we dont want two hybrids pulled over by police but i_f you get pulled over just compel the police officer_" Klaus said.

Hayley chanced him a look and saw that his eyes were closed. She almost yelled "y_ou cannot sleep right now._ Stay awake at least until I get a hang of this car"

Klaus said without opening his eyes "Hayley I trust you. You can manage it"

"Well I don't trust myself so stay awake so open your eyes" Hayley snapped at him.


	34. Chapter 34 Getting to know you

Hayley realized after a couple of minutes of silent driving that he has gone to sleep. She said tentatively "Klaus"

Klaus said while keeping his eyes closed "I am awake love. Just pay attention to the signs and follow the voice"

"Which voice?" Haley asked in confusion keeping her eyes on the road.

Klaus smiled and thought _'this is going to be an interesting road trip'_ and said "the gps love. We need to reach the place it is guiding us. Wake me up when you feel like sleeping or … eating"

Hayley asked him in frustration "Klaus are you really going to sleep. This is my first time driving your car and you are sleeping"

Klaus opened his eyes with a sigh and said "Hayley I have not slept for about 24 hours now and if I don't sleep right now I might snap the neck of the first person I see… of course after you"

Hayley asked him curiously "just 24 hours? I thought vampires… hybrids can stay awake for a longer time.

Klaus closed his eyes again and said "yes they can. I have managed to stay up for 60 hours once but that didn't end well for people interacting with me"

Hayley switched lanes while looking in the side mirrors and asked "60 hours? That is pretty long. How come you couldn't sleep?"

Klaus opened his eyes just for a second and gave her a look and then closed them again "are you asking me about my history"

Hayley flushed and said "maybe"

Klaus didn't answer for a while. She thought that he had gone to sleep when he said "it was a hunters curse that followed me for 52 years and I couldn't sleep without getting hallucinations so at one point in my life I decided to go sleepless which only lasted for 5 days. During which I ended up slaughtering a couple of innocent people and decided not to try that again"

When she didn't say anything Klaus looked at her and saw that she was lost in her thoughts. He said with a smirk "afraid of me?"

Hayley glanced at him while changing the lanes again earning a look of approval from him. She said "No"

He didn't look away for a second and then said "if you don't have any questions can I go to sleep"

Hayley smiled while keeping her eyes on the road and nodded.

A couple of moments later she realized that he had gone to sleep.

Hayley turned on the music and smiled as the instrumental music filling up the car. She chanced him a glance but he seemed to be fast asleep. She drove the car in silence keeping an eye on the road, signs and the voice of gps. With each passing minute her confidence kept on increasing and she relaxed down. It was straight forward as he had mentioned it.

A couple of hours later she started to get hungry. She looked at the clock on the dash and realized that she had been driving for four hours now. Hayley slightly shook him with one hand while keeping the other on the road.

Klaus felt someone shake him. He opened his eyes and saw her smiling. He said after glancing at the clock "oh good I am still alive" and then smiled and said "you did pretty good little wolf"

Hayley smiled and said "I am hungry"

"For blood or …" Klaus asked her with a smile.

She looked at him in surprise wondering _'how relax and in a good mood he is'_. She said "for food"

"Okay then take the exit for any food signs" Klaus said casually.

She kept her eyes open and then took the exit for the signs of McDonalds and subway.

She said "I need to stretch my legs so let's stop and eat"

They got out of their car at McDonalds. As she was stretching her legs, she looked up and saw him looking at her. She asked him "what?"

"Nothing" he said and then asked her "what you do want to eat?"

Hayley said carelessly "Anything will do"

Klaus went inside and came back in a couple of minutes with a bag and took out a burger and gave it to her.

Klaus said "we will have a long way to go. Do you want to sit and eat or eat while on the way?"

"Either is okay" Hayley said taking a bite of her burger.

Klaus said "okay then let's go"

As the settle down again with him behind the wheel now. He started the car and took it into a gas station and filled it up again.

Once on the highway Hayley noticed that he had not eaten anything. She asked him "you haven't eaten anything?"

Klaus looked at her with surprise and said "I am not hungry right now"

"You want blood?" she asked him

"No. just not hungry" he said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh come now. Take this" she said with annoyance and on impulse she offered him her half eaten burger. Klaus looked at her gesture with raised eyebrows. As she realized what he had done, she started to retreat but he held her hand and took a bite off her burger and said "thanks"

Hayley blushed and took her hand back from him.

Klaus looked at the clock and said "I think we will have to take a break for tonight. Five more hours at max"

Hayley nodded and kept on eating her burger.

She asked him "tell me about the hunters curse. How did that happen?"

Klaus laughed and said "why Hayley! If I didn't know any better, I would think that you are interested in finding out about me"

Hayley flushed but said "what if I am? We are Hope's parents. We need to know at least some stuff about each other"

Klaus smile slipped from his face and he said "Okay I tell you one of my past, you will have to tell me yours too"

Hayley said "Okay"

Klaus took a deep breath and said "Alexander was a hunter, he tricked Rebekah into believing that he loved her and tried to kill all of us but he didn't know that the daggers don't have any effect on me. Actually it was the first time we discovered too that I am immune to the daggers. I killed him in rage and daggered Rebekah" he took a deep breath and continued "later I discovered even if you kill a hunter, he or she will try their best to complete their last mission. In my case Alexander's last mission was to kill me so his ghost tortured me for 52 years 10 months 7 days and 32 minutes"

He kept his eyes on the road and gave his hand to her.

Hayley looked at his outstretched hand and handed him her burger and said "that long! So how did it end?"

Klaus said after taking a bite and giving it back to her "I don't know. One day it just went away"

Hayley looked at him and asked him "so you punished Rebekah for that"

Klaus looked at her and didn't say anything.

He said to her "now my turn. Ready"

Hayley prepared himself mentally for his question. He asked her "Who was your first boy frined?"

Hayley looked at him in surprise and said "Jamis Evans"

"Human?" Klaus asked her

"Yes, it was in high school. I had not triggered my gene then and had no idea about it" Hayley said sipping her drink and then offering him.

Klaus took the drink from her hand and said "why didn't it work out?"

"That summer I triggered my gene. After that everything changed. My adopted parents kicked me out so I left everything and everyone I knew behind. I have been looking for my family for the past seven years and now because of you I have found them"

She looked at him and said "by the way have I ever thanked you for leading me to my family?"

Klaus said with a smile "not yet"

Hayley laughed and said "Well then thank you. You have given me the most important thing anyone has ever given me".

Klaus kept quiet because he knew how much her pack meant to her and it always bothered him that she didn't even know them and still considered them as her family. He looked at her in surprise when she said "You gave me Hope"

Klaus smiled at her when their eyes met and said "well that goes both ways I guess"

She smiled and started to gaze outside.

When Elijah woke up he at once knew that they were gone. He laid there in his bed for a while thinking about their next step. He got up and changed and then went to his room. He took out the stake from his hiding spot and turned around and saw Kol standing at the door.

"what are you doing?" Kol asked him.

Elijah looked down at the stake and said "I don't know if I can go through with killing our brother"

Kol replied "Finn is a suicidal maniac. You will be doing everyone a favour"

Elijah gave him a stern look and said "I guess we don't have any choice if he is hell bend upon killing Niklaus and Hope"

Kol asked him "how come Nik let her go"

Elijah said "For her safety there was no other option. She was not safe here. You don't know what has been happening the last couple of months before she was born"

Kol said "I know, I was looking from the otherside, remember" and then he said "I think we should just take this stake and jab it into his heart"

Elijah said "Finn is occupying a witch's body so he cannot be approached that easily"

"Yes I remember that" Kol said.

He walked out into the court yard with Kol and said "let's go and check up on them"

As they reached the witch yard, they saw Davina standing near a grave. Elijah walked up to her and saw that it was Monique's grave. He stood there silently with her until she said "You know you will not get what you want even if you come again and again. I will never stop trying to kill Klaus or unlink Marcel and Josh from them"

Elijah said with regret "Yes I know. I can see a lost cause now"

He then asked her "What is my mother and brother up to?"

"How should I know? She is very secretive and your brother, I haven't seen him since yesterday" Davina said cleaning the dry leaves from the grave slab.

Elijah had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He asked her "he is not in New Orleans?"

Davina said "I don't think so" and then she walked away.

Kol asked him as soon as she was out of ear shot "do you suppose he followed them?"

Elijah said "I don't think so. He left yesterday and they left today but _it is alarming_ where he has gone" and then he was pinned against the wall. Kol spun around and to his horror he saw Mikael standing there.

Elijah took out the stake from his jacket and threw it towards Kol who stood there facing Mikael and then he darted at him with the stake raised in his hand.

Mikael turned at his spot and jabbed his hand into the his adams apple making him choke and at the same time he felt himself paralyze.

He walked up to Elijah who realized that Davina was controlling both brothers with magic and said "Your brother is hiding from me and send the two warriors to fight with me. I get you but who is he?" Mikael pointed towards Kol making Elijah realize that he does not know about Kol yet.

Elijah said "he is a friend"

Mikael said with a laugh "doesn't he know that friendship with Mikaelsons is dangerous"

And then looked over his shoulder and Elijah saw Davina walking towards him. She reached them and said to Mikael "so fun time over for today" she raised her hand and Elijah noticed his father's gaze fall on that bracelet and he noticed bite marks on her arm. Mikeal looked at Davina and then held her outstretched arm and to Elijah's horror he sunk his teeth into her arm. Davina kept her eyes on Elijah with insolence as long as Mikeal drank from her and said "see the extent I am willing to go to kill your brother"

She then pried her arm free from Mikael and let him outside the cemetery making Kol and Elijah mobilize again.

Elijah stood up and said to Kol "we need to find what Finn is up to. Has he gone to look for her? We have until sunset to search him in New Orleans and then I will call Niklaus".

Rebekah closed the door slightly as she walked towards the main door and after looking through the peeping hole she opened the door with a smile on her face.

She said with a smile "Stefan, it is so good to see you" and then she hugged him.

Stefan entered the house and looked around. A play mat and a playpen in the living room were the indication that there was a child living in this house. He turned towards her and said "Rebekah, you look good and happy"

"I am" Rebekah said walking into the kitchen and putting the kettle on the stove. She smiled at his questioning look and said "Cannot drink with Hope around"

"Wow that is a big change" Stefan smiled and said.

After a couple of moment of silence he asked her "so how does it work? The cloaking spell"

Rebekah took a deep breath and said "She is hidden from anyone who approaches her with the intention of harming her"

Stefan said impressively "Now that is interesting. Who did that for you?"

"Someone I cannot tell you about" Rebekah laughed and said.

She poured the coffee into their cups and walked into the living room with him. she asked him "how are Klaus and Hayley taking all of this?"

"Not good I am afraid" Stefan said tasting his coffee.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked.

Stefan picked up a rattle from the table and said "They are both trying to pretend that everything is normal. They don't talk to anyone about how they are feeling let alone talk to each other. That cannot be normal right?"

Rebekah said sympathetically "I feel sorry for them especially Hayley. She is the mother you know"

"Yes but Klaus is hurting more than he is letting on" Stefan said.

As Rebekah was about to say something they heard a baby cry. She sighed and got up and went to the room. Stefan just sat there waiting for her. She came back after a couple of minutes with the most adorable baby Stefan had seen. She smiled at Stefan as she started making her bottle while holding her in one arm.

Stefan put his cup down and walked to her and asked her "Can I hold her?"

"OF course" Rebekah said handing him the baby.

"She is so cute" Stefan said after a couple of minutes.

"Yes thanks God she has taken after her mother" Rebekah said while shaking the bottle

Stefan laughed and said "I don't know who she looks like but she definitely is a cutest baby I have seen in a while now and don't let Klaus hear that"

Rebekah laughed and said while taking Hope from him "Yes that is the secret between us"

Klaus was lost in his thoughts when he heard her say "how about we play a game?"

"What?" Klaus said in surprise "I don't play games. Games are for kids"

Hayley said putting up her feet on the car seat and turning towards her "This is not that kind of game. Instead of us finding out about each other with explicit questions, how about one of us says something the other says the first thing that comes to his or her mind. I will start first"

"Hayley…" Klaus said with exasperation

Hayley said with a little annoyance and mock "Klaus come on. We still have some time to spend before we take the break so let's have some fun. You _remember fun_ or I will have to introduce you to it too?"

Klaus glared at her and then nodded.

Hayley said excitedly "now you cannot think okay. You just say the first thing that comes into your mind okay?"

Klaus laughed at her enthusiasm and then picked up her drink to sip.

Hayley said "okay ready?" when he nodded she asked "Family"

Klaus said "hmmm"

She said with annoyance "you cannot think".

He replied "well I cannot help it. I _do use my mind_ unlike people surrounding me"

Hayley playfully punched him in his arm making him and her surprise but both of them ignored it even if they found the gesture surprising.

She said "okay I will start with simple ones then. Rain"

Klaus said "wet"

She said "brother"

Klaus said "Elijah". She smiled making him flush.

She said "love"

Klaus said "Hope" making her smile again. Hayley felt her heart flutter. She loved it that he admitted her feelings to her. Klaus looked at her and said "what? You think I am not capable of loving anyone?"

Hayley said keeping her eyes fixed on his face "on the contrary I believe that you can love with an intensity that no one knows" she stopped for a while to see his reaction. When she saw none she asked in a whisper "Caroline". He looked at her and said "Forgotten"

A smile started to appear on her face which made his heart warm too. He said "my turn now"

Hayley said incredulously _"Now you want to play?"_

Klaus laughed and said "Of course" and then he asked without warning "Jackson"

Hayley said "Friend"

Klaus "first reaction to pregnancy"

Hayley "shock"

He looked at her and smiled and asked "friendship"

She said "trust"

Klaus asked "love"

She was about to say "confused" but she stopped herself. When she didn't say anything he looked at her and said "you cannot think"

Hayley flushed and said "discovering"

He smiled and said "Elijah or me?"

Hayley was about to say something when her mind registered the sentence. Her head jerked towards him and saw that he was laughing silently. She said with a little annoyance "you _are evil_ you know"

"Yes I know" Klaus said with a smile and then said "this was the only way I could make you stop playing"

Hayley laughed and said "I thought you were having fun"

"Well yeah I was but it is never a good idea to know too much about anyone" Klaus said while taking an exit.


	35. Chapter 35 Parenthood

They entered the hotel where they had decided to stay the night. Klaus asked "we need two rooms" making Hayley disappointed for a bit but then she recovered from her disappointment thinking _'what was she expecting after spending one day with him in the car'_

The manager said "we don't have two rooms side by side. They are on different floors. Will that work for you?"

Klaus looked at Hayley who nodded.

They parted their ways in the elevator.

He was taking off his shirt to lie down when there was a knock on his door. He _wondered 'who could it be?'_ It never crossed his mind that it could be Hayley so when he opened the door he was surprised to see her there.

She entered his room in her pajamas and the bag and said "I changed my mind. I cannot sleep that far from you"

When he stared at her she flushed and said "shut up. You know what I mean" and then went to lie down on his bed.

Klaus sighed and picked up his shirt to put it on again. She chanced a glance at him and by his expressions she realized that he was not too upset so she heaved a sigh of relief and said "thank you"

"For what little wolf?" Klaus asked while putting on his shirt

"For being so nice to me" she said with a smile and trying to steer her eyes away from his bare chest.

"Well I told you I don't torture my child's mother" he said sarcastically and then glared at her when she burst out laughing.

He picked up his pillow and went to lie on the sofa. Hayley looked at him and said after a couple of minutes of silence "Klaus…"

He said "hmmm" with his eyes closed

She said hesitantly "you can sleep on the bed" and then she added when he looked at her "I promise I will not do anything inappropriate". Klaus stared at her and saw that she was trying to control her laughter.

To her surprise he picked up his pillow again and brought it to the bed and fell on the bed on his stomach and closed his eyes.

Hayley took a deep breath and lied down next to him too.

Next morning when she opened her eyes she felt someone holding her from her back. She knew it was him. She gently touched her hand making him stir. She hastily closed her eyes and didn't even open then when he retreated his arm from her and whispered in her ear "I am sorry, I didn't mean to"

They dressed up quietly and then after picking up some coffee for herself and him from the lobby Hayley followed him to the car.

The drive started quietly. She asked him after half an hour "why don't you approve of Rebekah's boyfriends?"

Klaus looked at her in surprise and said "are we doing that again?"

Hayley smiled and said "yes. We hardly know anything about each other and this is the time for us to talk without interruptions"

Klaus said "hmm. Well I suppose I don't find anyone good enough for her".

Hayley looked at him in surprise and said "really! That is a bit over possessiveness"

Klaus said keeping an eye on the road "You can call it that. But we were raised in that time and age when men were over protective of women. Doesn't matter how many years, centuries have passed since, our bringing up values will remain the same"

"So Hope cannot date…." Hayley said

Klaus interrupted her "… until she is 30" making her laugh.

Hayley said with a laugh "How is that possible? I was 22 when I had her so how can she…."

Klaus gave her a look and said "well you found a _gem_. If she can find one, she can have a child at 22 too". When she burst into laughter he asked her with a smile "what is so funny?"

"A gem! Klaus Mikaelsons, you are really full of yourself" Hayley said with a smile.

Klaus said smiling too "That I am"

After a couple of minute of silence Klaus said "four more hours and we will be there"

Hayley started to get nervous. She asked him "do you think she will like us?"

Klaus laughed at her question and said "of course she will like you. You are her mother. Why would you think that she wouldn't?"

"I gave her up" Hayley said softly making his heart sink.

He said "Hayley we both did what was best for her"

She smiled at him and said nothing.

They drove in silence for a while and then Klaus leaned over to take out some cd from the cd case on her side and put on a CD. She looked at him in surprise when jazz started to play.

She smiled and rested her head against the head rest. She asked him after a couple of moments "who was Tatia?"

Klaus smiled and said "Tatia was a girl in our village. Every boy in our village loved her. She was the first in the petrova family; Elena Gilbert's ancestor. Elijah and I both loved her so our mother decided to solve the problem by killing her. It was her blood that she served us when he made us vampires"

Hayley asked him "did you love her?"

Klaus didn't answer for a moment and then said "I don't know. Was it love or lust? I am not sure".

Hayley looked at him and asked him "who was your first love?"

Klaus just looked at her and said nothing.

Hayley looked at him in surprise and then Elijah's words rang in her mind _'I have but loved twice in my life'. _

"You have not love anyone in your life? Really how is it possible? Elijah has two loves in his life how come you don't have any?"

"Well Elijah could never resist a pretty face. I on the other hand…" he smirked and said.

She cut him off and said "are a master of resistance". She blushed when he glared at her.

She asked him now looking down at her nails "What about Caroline?"

Klaus looked at her and then laughed and said "if I didn't know any better, I would have suspected that you are jealous of her"

Hayley said with some frustration "I am not. Why should I be? And you are obviously sleeping with her so what is the point of hiding your feelings for her. I am just wondering do you love her or just…"

Klaus looked at her and didn't say anything.

She shifted her gaze out the window feeling a bit disappointed and wondered '_why was she feeling that way?'_ sometime went by without both of them saying anything and then he said in a serious tone "Hayley I had _sex_ with her once when I went to Mystic Falls and that was it"

Hayley looked at him in surprise and asked in a confused tone "But I saw her coming out of your room when she was visiting and then when I confronted you about it you didn't say anything"

Klaus just looked at her and said nothing.

Hayley said as realization dawned on her "Ohh… but why would you do that?"

"Why would _you assume_ that if she came out of my room, she must have slept with me?" Klaus asked her keeping his eyes on the road.

Hayley said still in a confused tone "Because well you are…"

"I am what Hayley?" Klaus asked her in frustration.

"Nothing" she said when she saw a frustration on his face and started to stare out of window. She didn't know that she was smiling.

Couple of minutes later he looked at her and realized that she had gone to sleep. He switched off the music so that she is not disturbed. He smiled and thought about their conversation together. It was a memorable road trip. He had not that that much fun for a long time now and it was surprised to realize that he was relaxed too. He was lost in his thoughts when his cell rang on the Bluetooth. It was Elijah and his heart sank when he heard his voice. Elijah asked him "Niklaus where are you guys?" and then before he could answer Elijah said "No don't tell me. Finn has disappeared".

Klaus looked towards Hayley and saw that she was awake and was looking concerned now. He asked in a raised voice "what do you mean Elijah? Where can he disappear to?"

"We have been trying to locate him and Kaleb thinks that he had gone to Lenore. He has discovered that mother had a connection with her and has joined forces with her. That is how she knew about Hope being alive" Elijah said. Klaus could hear the frustration in his brother voice.

He picked up the speed of the car and said "Keep me in the loop. We are almost there. Two more hours. I will contact Rebekah and let her know and you hold the fort over there"

After disconnecting him he looked at Hayley who was looking worried now. He said to her without realizing that he had held her hand "She will be okay. I am sure Finn has not found her. If he had he would have gone straight to them and Rebekah would have called us"

"But Klaus, Rebkeah does not even know what Finn looks like" Hayley said anxiously.

Klaus was quiet just for a second and then he said "Stefan is there, he would know"

And then he got quiet which told Hayley that he was worried too. He was speeding now thinking that the thing they were most worried about happened. The thing to avoid which they took this long road trip had happened.

He picked up his cell and dialed her number. As soon as the call connected he heard her voice saying "Stefan can you hold her just for a second Nik is on the cell". There was some commotion and then he heard her laughing voice "Hello Nik, nice surprise. Elijah said you will not make contact until…"

Klaus looked at Hayley and deliberately said slowly trying to keep it calm "Rebekah listen to me carefully. Finn is on the way to you guys but so are we. We will be there in two hours. Hold the fort if something happens before we reach there. I don't think he knows where you are but just keep your eyes open"

There was silence on the phone and then she said "Finn? How does he know?"

"Ask Stefan he will fill you in. Ask him about Lenore and tell him she and mother are working together" he stopped just for a second and then said "Rebekah, Hope is your responsibility"

"Don't worry Nik, nothing will happen to her. Where are you guys?" She asked

Klaus said "we just crossed Riverbend and as per GPS it is one and a half hour drive to your place"

"Alright see you when you reach here" Rebekah said and then disconnected the phone.

Rebekah put the phone down and looked at Stefan who was listening to their conversation. Rebekah said "Fill me in" as she took Hope from his arms.

Stefan took a deep breath and started telling her everything that happened since he came to New Orleans. When he was done she asked him "so there is still one ring left that can affect Nik and mother, father and Finn are back. There is crazy witch Lenore besides Davina trying to get Hope and Nik killed but there is a good witch Kaleb who brought back Kol in your friend Enzo's body. Caroline and Elena want to kill Hope so that Lenore will help them bring back Damon and Bonnie. Have I missed anything?"

Stefan said and peeking out of the curtains "No, you got all of it except I don't think Caroline wants to kill Hope"

"And what about Elena?" Rebekah asked him taking the sleeping Hope in her nursery

Stefan said walking towards her "She is just grieving but I don't think that she will go through with it"

Rebekah put Hope in her crib, put the knight with her and turned the mobile on and left the room.

"We don't have any stake or anything to fight them if they attack" Rebekah said looking around and then she kicked the chair breaking the leg. She took out a knife from the kitchen drawer and started shaving the end of the leg.

Stefan picked up the other leg and started doing the same. She said "Cloaking spell should not reveal our location but I don't trust the magic fighting with magic"

Caroline and Elena show up with Lenore to fight against Klaus and Hayley to get Hope.

Stefan picked up another leg and started to shave it too when his cell rang. He picked it up and to his surprise it was Caroline. He looked at Rebekah and picked up the cell. He said "Caroline what a pleasant surprise? Where are you…"

Caroline cut him off and said hastily and in a low volume "she is not listening to me Stefan. Tell Klaus that his daughter is not safe. Lenore knows about her location and she is going there right now with Elena and his brother Finn. He showed up last night"

"Where are you Caroline?" He asked her walking towards the window and gesturing Rebekah to come there.

"I am with them. That is the only way I can keep an eye on things. Tell Klaus, he needs to come to Tampa, California right now" Carline said anxiously.

"Caroline take care, I will tell him and please get yourself and Elena out of this mess. Klaus will kill everyone who tries to hurt his daughter and…. " he stopped for a minute and then said "I will help him"

He looked at Rebekah who was staring at him listening to their conversation.

"I have to go Stefan. Elena is coming over" she said and cut him off before he could say anything.

Rebekah picked up the stakes and jumped when they heard a bang on the door. She darted to the door and then took a sigh of relief when she saw him standing there.

Klaus entered the small house as she opened the door and darted inside with Hayley in his wake. Hayley hugged Rebekah and asked her "where is she?"

"She is in the nursery over there" Rebekah said. Hayley went straight to nursery whereas Klaus looked around and as he saw the stakes on the ground he looked at Rebekah who said "Lenore and Finn are on their way here" and then she dipped the stakes in a liquid.

At his questioning glare she said "vervain and poppy seeds mixture"

She passed some empty syringes to Stefan and him and said "fill them up with this mixture. Vervain will make him weak and poppy seeds will make them sleepy so as long as the mixture is in their bodies it will benefit us".

There was a loud bang and they turned towards the door. Klaus stared at Finn and then without warning he threw the stake in the air which went soaring through the air and if Finn had not ducked it would have landed in his heart.

"Niklaus you cannot kill me remember but I can …" Finn sneered at him and raised his hand making him rise in the air too. Rebekah and Stefan looked at each other and both of them threw their stakes at the same time but in targeting different areas of Finn's body. One of the stake hit Finn in his leg making him hiss.

"Vervain Rebekah?" he said.

Stefan looked at the young girl who he assume was the witch Lenore. Everything had happened so quickly since they barged into Rebekah's house that she didn't have time to react. Right now she was slightly distracted by Finn's comment and Stefan took advantage of that and whooshed to her and jabbed the syringe filled with the liquid into her neck.

He pulled Elena to one side and broke her neck. As her body slumbered down, he said to Caroline "Inject her with some of that mixture over there" he pointed towards the mixture of vervain and poppy seed on the kitchen counter.

He turned towards the witch Lenore and he saw the witch Lenore getting up and she raised her hands. Suddenly wind started blowing, the earth start shaking and things started flying across the room. Klaus felt himself fall on the ground as Finn got distracted by the vervain entering in his system from the stake. He whooshed to him and jabbed the needle of the injection he was filling up before they entered Rebekah's house into his heart. Finn yelled in pain and slumbered on the ground. Klaus looked at Rebekah who threw another injection at him which Klaus jabbed into his heart again. Finn was totally out now.

He stepped back as he saw the witch Lenore getting up. Caroline was bending over Elena whose neck Stefan had broken. Suddenly the room was filled with dust and wind was blowing so fast that they couldn't see each other. They looked at the source and realized that it was Lenore. She was doing some magic and chanting aloud. Klaus tried to take a step towards her but the force of the wind was too hard.

Hayley picked up Hope and held her to her chest and then all hell broke loose. She darted to the door and her eyes widened as she saw stakes flying in the air, Stefan breaking Elena's neck, Klaus injecting Finn. Everything happened within a couple of minutes and then the wind started blowing and the ground started shaking. She held Hope tighter to her.

"Klaus, Hayley I think you should go. We will stop them" Stefan said suddenly

"What?" Klaus shouted over the noise.

"You and Hayley should run with Hope. Protect her. Me and Rebekah will fight them" Stefan said again.

Klaus looked at Rebekah who was staring at Stefan and then very slowly she turned to him and said "Nik go"

"Rebekah I will never leave you behind" Klaus said firmly.

"I know Nik, I know. And you are not leaving me behind or alone. Stefan is with me. Right now Hope needs both of you. Run" Rebekah said, her eyes swimming with tears now.

Klaus didn't know what to say. He stared at her wordlessly.

"Nik, go. You need to run right now. I know that you don't want this kind of life for Hope but right now run. We will stop them" Rebekah said to him

It was like a whirlpool. Wind was blowing sucking everything in it. Klaus looked at Hayley who was holding Hope to her chest gazing at him. Hope was crying because of all the chaos, noise and thrashing of things and then suddenly Klaus whooshed to her and held her hand.

Hayley looked at Klaus through the wind and the dust flying everywhere and after a couple of seconds nodded. They both turned towards Rebekah who smiled sadly at them as she ducked to dodge a lamp fly in the air and hit the wall across the room.

"Take my car. It has her car seat in it too" Rebekah yelled through all the noise and banging "the keys are on that counter over there"

"I will call you when we get somewhere safe" He yelled back at her and then whooshed out of that spot with Hayley's hand in his hand.

Ten minutes later Hayley climbed to the back seat of the running car with Hope who had gone to sleep in her arms and strapped her in her car seat.

She looked at him in the rearview mirror and said "where are we going?"

Klaus said through clenched teeth "I don't know. Just keep driving for a while and we will see"

"If we keep driving then I need to get things for her before she gets up again" Hayley said running her fingers through her hair starting to panic now.

Klaus noticed the tremble in her voice and said "everything will be okay Hayley. She will be safe"

His voice was calm but she could see brooding on his face. She leaned forward and said "I know it must have been difficult for you to leave them but I think it is for the best right now"

"I know" Klaus said trying to smile.

Hayley looked at Hope's innocent face who was fast asleep in her car seat ignorant of what was happening and then looked at him in the rearview mirror and caught him staring at her.

Klaus looked into her eyes in the rearview mirror and smiled and said "we will be okay together"

His cell rang. He picked it up and Elijah's voice came in the Bluetooth. He said "Rebekah told me what happened. That is the right decision Niklaus. Run, run as far as you can and protect _your family._ We will take care of everything and will see each other soon. Remember always and forever"

Klaus looked at Hayley in the rearview mirror and said "Always and forever brother. Take care of Rebekah"

Elijah said "good bye brother until we meet again" and he cut him off.

Klaus said "good bye" even though the tone coming from the Bluetooth was telling him that Elijah was no longer on the line.

* * *

_A/N_

_This is the final chapter of this fanfiction. I will write an Epilogue about their lives on the run. From my POV Klaus's and Hayley's love for their daughter trumps everything and they made the decision to leave everything they loved and were fighting for behind with heavy hearts. Klaus's left his dream to take New Orleans back and rule it and Hayley left the family that she has been looking all her life behind. They both will make their own life on the run with their daughter._

_Some of you might not like the ending lolz but i think love for a child should trump everything. _

_Thanks for reading this fanfiction and for wonderful reviews. i know it went really long. YOu all know by now that i like slow burns and not instant romance. They are together now and with nothing in between them there is no way that they will not fall in love with each other, as they are already half way there. _

_Prologue will be uploaded in a short time._

_there will be sequel about what happens when they eventually contact Elijah and Rebekah after settling down somewhere but i am going to take a break from this story line for a a couple of months and then come back to it again :)_


	36. Chapter 36 Epilogue

_A/N As promised, this is a short chapter well not too short :) about Klaus and Hayley on run with their daughter and how they finally admit their feelings to each other. I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. It is written a little different from traditional writing style. _

_at last the end of "Save the last dance for me". She did save the last dance for him and him for her. _

_Thanks for reading it and reviewing it. It is always a pleasure to read that you guys enjoyed the story. _

* * *

**_Six months later_**

Hayley picked up Hope and put her against her shoulder and walked to the window. It has been three weeks since they had gotten this apartment. Klaus had decided to get this place in this small town near Phoenix, Arizona. They have been running for six months now but when he didn't see any threats coming in their direction he had decided to stop running for the time being. It had been three peaceful weeks. They had gradually bought the things that they needed for Hope and themselves and now they were comfortable in that two bedroom apartment.

Klaus walked into the apartment and went straight to their room and stopped at the sight in front of him. Hayley was holding Hope against her shoulder and she was swaying side to side which she has been doing to make her sleep. He walked to them and wrapped his arms around her from the back.

She turned around to look at him and smiled. She asked him "have you talked to them yet?"

"Not yet?" Klaus said touching Hope's head.

Hope nuzzled her head against her mother's chest and looked at him and then she started crying softly.

"I think because she is teething and the heat is unbearable, she is restless" Hayley said.

She shifted Hope in her arms but her crying intensified and now her tiny fists was in her mouth too. Hayley sighed and took her to the rocking chair near the window and balanced her in her lap and opened the buttons of her shirt and exposed her breast to her. Hope at once latched onto her and became quiet. Hayley looked up and saw him looking at them. Both of them suddenly had a fleeting memory of when Hayley had nursed Hope for the first time.

**_Flash back_**

**_First day after their run_**

_After driving for a couple of minutes Hayley suddenly said "what is this bag here?" _

_She picked up the bag from the floor behind the passenger seat and opened it and then heart filled with emotions for Rebekah as she saw Hope's stuff in it. Couple of clothes for her, the diapers, the formula. _

_"__What is it?" he asked her _

_Hayley looked at him through the rearview mirror "her stuff. Rebekah must have kept it here in case they have to run again unexpectedly"_

_She saw his knuckles getting white on the steering wheel and realized the loss he had to endure; walking away from his family._

_After it seemed like hours of driving he stopped the car outside a motel, looked towards the back seat and saw that she was sleeping with her hand on Hope's car seat. He said to her softly "Hayley"  
Hayley opened her eyes and looked around and asked her "where are we?"  
Klaus said "Sacramento, I am going in to get a room. Do you want to come in or wait"  
"I will wait" she said.  
Klaus went in there and luckily got a room. He came back and got out her car seat. It took him one minute to figure that out but then Hayley and he went upstairs to their room. _

_Hope was still sleeping so she put the car seat on the bed._

_She looked at Klaus who was standing by the window looking out.  
She walked to him and said "what are we going to do?"  
He turned towards her and said "everything will be okay". He then added bitterly "This is not the first time I had to run for my life". _

_He looked at her and said in a gentle voice "but this one is different. I am not scared this time. I am not alone like the rest of those times" and then on impulse, by the look on her face, he pulled her in a hug and whispered "she is with us now. She will be safe"_

_Hayley felt his arm around her. Her head was on his chest. She put her hand there. She could feel his heart beating and she felt warm. They stood there for a minute and then they heard her cry._

_She separated her from him and went to pick her up. Klaus went to the bathroom to take a shower. _

_Hayley picked Hope up in her arms, changed her diaper. Somehow she knew what she was supposed to do. And then she made the bottle like she did once when she woke up in the car and gave her the bottle but she didn't take it and started wailing louder. Hayley was getting frustrated by the second. She asked her with frustration but trying to keep her voice soothing "Hope, sweetie, why aren't you taking it? You took it last time I gave you in the car" and then she felt something. She looked down at her chest and was shocked to realize that she was leaking. On impulse she pulled her bra down a little bit and put her against her breast and to her shock she latched on and started sucking it making her gasp. _

_As he stood under the steaming hot water, he heard her say "Hope, sweetie, why aren't you taking it. You took it last time I gave you in the car" but she was crying harder and harder. Klaus couldn't listen to her cries but he knew that Hayley was trying her best under the circumstances and then she stopped crying. _

_Klaus came out of bathroom and stopped at the sight in front of him. He walked to them and sat next to them. She looked up and said "I don't know what happened. I was drying up and now I am ..." she suddenly smiled at him. _

_Klaus was awed by the sight. He moved her hand over Hope's head whose eyes were drooping now and gently rubbed her head and then his fingers brushed against her bare breast. Hayley looked up at him and their eyes met for a second and then he removed his hand and walked to the other side of the bed and fell on it to sleep_

**_End flash back_**

He walked to them and kissed her on the top of her head and went to the bath room to take a shower. He took off his clothes and stood under the cold shower to wash away the heat from this body and his mind went back to the first time when he had let go of his feelings for her and did something on impulse that he had not done before.

**_Flash back_**

**_Two week after their run_**

_The past couple of weeks were difficult. This was their third hotel in the last three weeks but they didn't mind. They have realized that they could do anything for their daughter. Klaus couldn't believe it that he had a life before Hope _

_He was loving his life on run with Hayley and Hope. Seeing them together was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in these 1000 years. He loved it when she nursed him. Many times he would stare at that amazing sight with Hope in her lap and her tiny fist on her bare breast. Many times she didn't even notice that he was looking at her. The look on her face when she fed their daughter has always been amazing. The smile on her face, the smile that he last saw when they felt Hope's kick together for the first time in that nursery before she was born was starting to appear more and more and he realized that he loved seeing that warm smile. _

_He woke up in the middle of night and looked towards her and saw that she was sitting on the bed staring into the space. He propped himself up and said "Hayley what is it?"_

_"__I cannot sleep" she said without looking at him_

_"__Why?" he asked her _

_Suddenly she started crying. Klaus sat up in alarm and asked her "is __**hope**__ okay? Are __**you **__okay?"_

_She nodded her head and said while wiping her tears "If I sleep someone will take her"._

_Klaus now sat up and said "Hayley no one will take her. Don't you trust me? I will never let that happen" and then on impulse he pulled her into a one arm hug. Hayley went willingly into his arm and said into his chest "I trust you but I am always so scared"_

_He rubbed her arm which he was holding with his fingers and said "I know but just a couple of more weeks and then we will find some place safe and all this fear will look like a dream" and then he moved his lips on her head and kissed her hair. _

_Even though he couldn't see her but he felt her smile and then he pulled her down on the bed with him in that one arm hug and closed his eyes and for the first time ever she slept in his arm. When he woke up she was still sleeping so he stayed there holding her in that position. _

_Some feelings have started to awaken in him, the feelings which have been there for a long time but he was burying them deep in this heart but now they were trying to come out with force that he had not known before._

_After about 30 minutes, he heard Hope cry, she lifted her head from his chest and looked at him, smiled and then she got up and picked up the crying Hope and changed her diaper and sat on the sofa and started to nurse her. He stared at her face and that tiny fist on the naked part of the breast and then suddenly she looked up and caught his eyes and smiled. _

**_End Flash back_**

When he came out of bathroom in his jeans, she was putting Hope in her crib. He threw the shirt that he was holding on the bed and grabbed her from back and pulled her towards him and said "now she is asleep, can we can we make out?"  
"Yes we can" she smiled and turned to kiss him.

**_Flash back_**

**_Four weeks after the run_**

_Hayley looked up at him as he rushed into the small room with sleeping Hope in his arms. He grabbed her by her arms and asked her "What happened?"_

_She took Hope from his arms and said "Some drunken driver crossed the red light and hit the car from the driver's side. I am fine, I have compelled everyone that was at the accident as I started to heal but this one guy who incidentally was a doctor in this hospital wanted me to come to the hospital to check if I have any internal bleeding which of course I don't have but the car Klaus, it is totaled"_

_"__It is okay" Klaus said casually "as long as you are okay"_

_She smiled and looked down at Hope who was sleeping in her arms and said "I am so glad I decided to leave her with you"_

_She looked up and saw him looking at her and then he cupped her face and then for the first time ever since that night when they had conceived their daughter he was kissing her on her lips. She didn't know how and why but she suddenly realized that she was kissing him too. He broke their kiss and stayed there for a minute and said "I was so scared when I got the call even though I know you will be okay but …" he then kissed her again. _

_They both broke apart as the door opened. _

_"__Oh I am sorry" the nurse said_

_"__It is okay" Hayley smiled and said. _

_The nurse said "You are so lucky you didn't get hurt". She then turned to Klaus and said "It is a miracle you know that you wife is fine"_

_"__I am ..." Hayley started but Klaus cut her off by saying "yes thank you"_

**_End Flash back_**

She broke the kiss and said "I love you"

Klaus smiled at those three words that no one had said to him with the sincerity with which she said and said "I love you too"

Hayley smiled and said "and it only took us 16 months for us to get here. Not bad"

Klaus asked her "Sixteen months?" kissing her on her neck making her moan and moving his lips down to her neck making her arch her back.

Hayley said between the quiver and arching her back and grabbing her hair in her fist and letting him kiss her body "Since we conceived Hope".

He stopped doing whatever he was doing and looked up into his eyes and said "technically love, we reached that stage four months ago" and then he took her mouth with passion she was starting to expect from him

**_Flash back _**

**_Two months after the run_**

_Hayley entered the room and shifted sleeping Hope from one shoulder to another. She put the shopping bag down and went straight to the portable crib at the foot of the bed and gently laid her down. She turned around at the sound of the bathroom door. _

_She looked at him and realized that this was the first time she was seeing him without a shirt even though they have been on the road for two months. She couldn't look away from the bird tattoo on his arm and the muscles that normally hid under his shirt. She caught him looking at her and then she blushed and looked away. _

_She was looking down at Hope when he said with a smirk "don't be shy it is not like you have not seen me shirtless". _

_Hayley didn't look back. She didn't even smile. She was feeling really weird. She had tried to control feelings for him that had awaken before they had started that journey to see Hope. She had been successful in doing that for the last two months and then he had kissed her on that accident a month ago and then nothing for a month to her disappointment. She thought in frustration 'If he is going to roam around shirtless, it is going to get really difficult for her'. She took a deep breath and was about to turn when he turned her towards her. _

_She couldn't look into his eyes because she was sure that if she did he would see the passion in them and then he lifted her chin and then he leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. She stood there surprised and when Klaus leaned back and looked into his eyes, he smiled and leaned in again and kissed her more passionately this time. She couldn't help but kiss him. Her hands found his firm chest and then he whooshed her to the bed and was kissing her neck, her face, her body making her moan and want him more. She tugged at his jean's buttons whereas he snapped all the buttons of her shirt and pulled it apart and then he said and his eyes looked at her heaving breast "I want you to remember __**this time**__"_

_Hayley looked into his eyes and said "I remember the last time too" and she gasped as his hands touched her bra and moved down the navel. _

_That made his face broke into a grin and he said "I thought you said that it was one drunken night…"_

_Hayley said with a moan as he gently bit her on her neck "I did but that does not m… ean that I don't remember that" _

_She flipped them over making him laugh. Her gaze locked on to his lips which always fascinated her. The softness of them always made her wonder 'how can a man like him have such soft and inviting lips' and she leaned in until her met his. _

_He was returning her kiss and his tongue was moving inside her mouth, his legs were wrapped against hers and then he flipped her over and pulled her jeans down. He pulled his jean down too with eyes still locked with hers. There was so much passion in them that Hayley never believed him to have. She couldn't take it anymore. She lifted herself up and pulled him down to her._

_To her surprise, his lips found all her weak spots, on her neck, on her breast, on her belly. Hayley was stunned to realize that he knew how to torture her and go weak in her knees. She ran her hands on his firm back as he was kissing her neck and moved them a bit on his ribs and then she smiled as she discovered that she had found his weak spot. _

_Klaus looked up and then looking into her eyes, he entered her. She held on to him and let him move in her and then before long she was matching his movement. His lips were roaming on her face, on her neck, on her lips and then he looked up into her eyes for a second and whispered "you are mine now" before kissing her lips and let himself go as she smiled back. _

_Later when she laid in his arms he said "Hayley I think I am falling for you" while brushing his fingers on her arm. _

_"__Me too" she said fingering his chest. _

**_End flash back_**


End file.
